Little Harriet
by HotchnerReid Fangirl
Summary: 1st year. Harriet was raised like normal by her abusive relatives. A familial background potion reveals that Professor Snape is actually her father, and she is a little. The first little in the Wizarding world in over 100 years. Slytherin Harry. Female Harry. Good Malfoys. Daddy Snape. Big Brother Draco. Fluff. Corporal Punishment/Spanking. Mild D/s themes. Non-sexual infantilism.
1. Chapter 1

Harriet Potter was a freak. She knew she was a freak because her family told her so, but she didn't like to think about that. It made her want to cry, but she was a big girl now and big girls don't cry. Instead, she hugged her stuffed snake (Mr. Snakey) close until the bad feeling passed. She heard loud stomping on the stairs signifying Uncle Vernon coming down. Maybe she would be let out today. She was so hungry, and the cupboard smelled bad. She needed fresh air and a hose-off. It had already been two days in the cupboard. She was locked up this time because letters and big scary birds kept coming to the house for her.

Uncle Vernon refused to let her have any of the letters. After a few days, and lots of letters and bloody owls (that's what Aunt Petunia called the scary birds) later, Uncle Vernon backhanded her and told her to stop this freakishness. She cried that she didn't know what was happening. Petunia suggested that the birds would keep coming until the letter were sent to the right recipient. Uncle Vernon was furious, but he finally gave Harry a letter. Harry looked at it, but the symbols (letters?) on the page didn't really mean anything to her because she couldn't read all of the big words. She had never been to school before.

She heard the latch on her cupboard being messed it. It must be her lucky day because they normally leave her in for at least three days. Uncle Vernon opened the cupboard and yelled at her to go straight to the backyard to hose off. "Don't dilly dally, girl, because I've got to get you to that bloody train station. I'm not keeping your freakish kind any longer than I have to."

Harry was so confused. Train? Not keeping me? Where am I going? Does this have anything to do with that letter? Now she wishes that she would have asked that nice Mrs. Figg to read it to her, but there was no time. She was put straight into her cupboard. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Harry jumped up and ran to the backyard. She hosed off as best as she could and sat at the backdoor to air dry. She wasn't going to get the house wet from her dripping. She only had to learn that lesson once. She hadn't been able to sit for almost a week.

Uncle Vernon's yelling broker her out of her thoughts again. When you were alone all of the time, you tended to do a lot of thinking. "Why aren't you dressed and packed yet, girl!? We are leaving in three minutes whether you are presentable or not! You're going to that freak school and getting out of my hair whether you want to or not! With any luck, I'll never have to see you again! Pack all of your things. I paid my good, hard-earned money for them, and I'll not have you letting them go to waste."

Harry jumped up and quickly put on her best outfit. It was a large green t-shirt that matched her eyes and a pair of denim shorts that were held up with a rope around her waist. She didn't have any underwear, socks, or shoes as she has never needed them. Freaks don't get the privilege of wearing such things because they never go into public. Harry reckons that Uncle is taking her to the train station before the sun is up today so that no one had to see her or the other freaks at her school in the daylight. With any luck, her and the other freaks will get to school safely without being a bother to the good, normal people. Harry grabbed her two other shirts, her one other pair of shorts, and Mr. Snakey. She ran out and met Uncle Vernon at the front door.

The drive to the train station seemed very short. Harriet had never been in the car before, and she enjoyed looking at everything they passed. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon when they pulled up at the train station. Uncle yelled, "Get out! Go find your bloody freak train and get out of our lives." His angry rambling went on for a little while, but all Harry heard was the number for her platform…Platform 9 ¾. She grabbed her grocery sack with her clothes in one hand and Mr. Snakey with the other and stepped into Kings Cross Station. Uncle Vernon pulled away as soon as the car door was closed.

She found her way to Platforms 9 and 10, but she couldn't find her platform. Frustrated and trying not to cry, she sat down to rest for a minute. She spotted an older dark-haired boy with a large trolley walking towards platform 10. She must have blinked or something, but she thought she saw him walk straight into the wall! She got up to investigate. She pushed on the wall and found that her hand went through! She hesitantly pushed her whole body through the wall. She stumbled as she went through and fell and scraped her knee. She dropped her bag and Mr. Snakey as she was falling. She hurt so bad, but she didn't want to cry. She looked up and saw the few people that were there were staring at her. The dark-haired boy shook his head and started coming towards her. She panicked. Was she not supposed to be here? Why did he look angry? Was he going to punish her like Uncle? He was so much bigger than her and he looked more physically fit than Uncle Vernon, she didn't think she would be able to outrun him. She was scared and trapped and her emotions were crazy, so she just started sobbing her little heart out.

Marcus Flint POV:

He had just passed through the barrier and was checking his trolley to make sure he had everything when he looked up and it seemed everyone was staring at him. No not at him, but behind him. He turned and saw the dirty, tiny, skinny child on the ground with her bag and her stuffed snake. She looked like she was trying not to cry over the state of her skinned knees. When she finally looked up, she locked eyes with him and he saw the most breathtaking pair of green eyes he had ever seen. They were full of unshed tears and glistening, and the left eye had a large black bruise surrounding it. He took pity on the small ratty child and felt anger rise up in him over the thought of everyone just staring at the helpless thing. He quickly walked over to her and she acted like a caged animal trying to find an escape. As he was just about to reach her she started crying earnestly. He stopped and knelt down in front of her. She was shaking and on the verge of hyperventilating. He immediately scooped her up and held her close. She flinched and tried to get free and begged him not to hurt her. His normally cold heart broke at the thought of someone hurting this poor child enough to make that be her first reaction. He grabbed her things as an afterthought and looked for a place to sit down. He kept the child in his lap and tried to soothe her with mumbling kind words. He noticed Oliver Wood coming closer towards him, and he shook his head at Wood to tell him to stay back. Being the typical Gryffindor that Wood is, he completely ignored Marcus and sat down next to him to offer his own comforts to the child. This only started the girl up again. Wood noticed the dirty stuffed snake an handed it to the distraught child. She immediately hugged it close and started to calm a little. She looked up at them and again asked to not be hurt. Wood and Flint glanced at each other and made the silent promise to help this child in anyway they could.

Harriet's POV:

After crying her heart out, she felt a little silly and a lot sleepy. She was warm and someone was rubbing her back soothing her. She was almost asleep when she jerked up. Why is someone rubbing her back?! No one had ever done that before. Mortified, she remembered what happened. She turned to look at the two older boys who were comforting her, and they smiled sadly at her. One had black hair, and the other had brown.

The black haired boy spoke up, "Hello, little one. I'm Marcus. This is Oliver. Where are your parents?"

Harriet blushed deeper and said sadly, "I don't have any parents. They died when I was a baby."

Marcus and Oliver shared a look that she didn't understand before the other boy, Oliver, asked, "How did you get here? Surely a child of your age wouldn't be here by herself."

Harry scowled at him and replied, "I'm a big girl, not a baby!"

Marcus chuckled and asked again how she got here.

Harry answered, "My uncle dropped me off for the freak train." Then as if she struck an epiphany she asked, "Are you freaks too? Are you here to go to the freak school?"

Marcus and Oliver shared another strange look before Oliver asked how old she was. Sensing that these two boys were nice and probably wouldn't hurt her, she told them everything.

"I'm eleven! I got a lot of letters in the mail from big scary birds…owls! They kept coming and coming until my uncle finally gave me one. I couldn't read it though. Can you read it to me?! This morning he got me out of my cupboard and had me hose off and pack all of my things. He dropped me off and told me I was to find Platform 9 ¾ and get on the train to my freak school. He said he hopes that he never sees me again, and that no matter what happened he would not pick me up until next summer. I'm just excited to get out of there. I hate my cupboard. I hope that I will make some friends. Uncle Vernon said that freaks don't have friends, but I was hoping since this is a freak school that we could be friends with other freaks."

She took a breath before she added with hopeful eyes, "Will you be my friends?"

Marcus Flint POV:

Marcus stared at the child while she rambled on. He was furious! Freak? Cupboard? Hose off? Who drops off a child at a train station?! His heart continued to break for this child. How could be possibly be 11 years old? She looked more like a 7 year old. He looked at the girl was starting to get scared again at his angry expression, but she still had hopeful eyes.

Wood nudged him and told the girl, "Of course we will be your friends. And yes, we also go to school at Hogwarts. We are both in 4th year. I'm a Gryffindor, and Marcus is a Slytherin."

That snapped him out of his angry thoughts and he nodded his head to agree with Wood. The girl sighed with relief and gave them the biggest smile they had ever seen.

Marcus spoke again, "What is your name? We can't be friends unless we know what to call you. You said that you couldn't read your letter? Does that mean you don't know how to read?"

The girl replied, "I'm Harriet!" Holding up her stuffed snake, she said, "And this is Mr. Snakey. Until now, he was my only friend." With a confused expression, she added "What are grifdoor and slithen?"

Wood smiled at her, "Gryffindor and Slytherin are two of the houses at Hogwarts." He then proceeded to start long explanation of the houses, but Marcus stopped him and suggested they find a compartment on the train. They were getting increasingly more strange looks as more people made their way onto the platform. Wood agreed that was a good idea since it wasn't a very common site to see the two opposing houses quidditch team captains sitting amiably with a young, dirty girl, especially since the girl, Harriet, was still sitting on Marcus's lap.


	2. Chapter 2

Marcus lifted Harriet to stand her up, and then he grabbed her hand. He and Wood led Harriet onto the train and found an empty compartment towards the front. Harriet settled onto the bench next to Marcus while Oliver sat across from them. She reached into her grocery bag and took out her Hogwarts letter. She handed the letter to Marcus and leaned in close while Marcus read the letter to her.

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?! But Uncle Vernon said that Magic was bad! She asked Marcus, "Does this mean I'm a witch? My uncle said that magic was a bad word. Does this mean I'm bad?"

Marcus looked at her sadly and explained, "No, little one. You are not bad, and neither is magic. Your uncle doesn't sound like a very nice person." Then remembering her black eye, he asked, "What happened to your eye?"

Harriet looked down and admitted, "My uncle hit me the other day. He wanted me to stop the letters and owls from coming, but I didn't know how. I didn't mean to be naughty. I tried to be a good girl! He wouldn't believe me. He hit me, threw me in my cupboard and tossed a letter at me."

Oliver made a strangled noise behind Harry, and she turned to see his face very red. When he noticed she was looking at him, he immediately calmed down and told her, "Harriet, I'm sorry that happened to you. It wasn't right. When we get to the school, I will take you to the deputy headmistress and we can tell her what your life is like at home. I bet we can find a different place for you to live."

Harry lit up at the prospect of never living with her abusive relatives again. Marcus wasn't happy about taking Harriet to Professor McGonagall instead of his head of house, but he agreed that they needed to alert a professor. He thought she was fair most of the time, so he nodded his consent.

They were quiet for a few minutes, and when he looked down, Harriet was sound asleep in his lap. He cast a silencing bubble around Harriet and looked at Wood. Wood was looking back at him as if he had two heads, then he said, "I never expected you to have a soft side, Flint."

Marcus nodded and said, "I never expected myself to have one, but something about her draws me in. Something makes me want to drop everything and just cater to her: make sure she is happy and safe. The minute she looked up at me on the platform, I just knew I was in deep trouble."

Oliver smiled back at him. "I think she might be a little." At Flint's doubtful expression, he added, "I know they are rare. There hasn't been one in over a hundred years, but look at her. She's tiny, more than just from malnourishment and baggy clothes. I thought she was 7 years old, not 11. She speaks like a much younger child, and she doesn't have a good hold on her emotions." He looked down at the sleeping child clutching her snake. "How many 11 year old bring their stuffed toy with them everywhere? I also feel a very strong urge to pick her up and hide her away from all of her troubles. It's hard enough to sit here and let you hold her. I want to be the one to comfort her." At this, Marcus narrowed his eyes and acted as if he was going to interrupt. Oliver held up his hand and continued, "We are both alphas. It's natural that we want to protect her. There have been a few kids I have felt protective of in the past, but this feels stronger. I almost feel as if we were meant to find each other. We should get her tested to see what her status is."

If looks could kill, Wood would be dead from the glare Flint was giving him. Oliver backtracked, and offered "I don't want to take her from you. It's obvious you feel the same way. Let's make a pact to do everything we can to protect her and take care of her." His suggestion was met with silence for another minute before Flint finally nodded in acceptance and pulled out his wand. Shifting Harriet completely onto the bench carefully as not to wake her, he stood and motioned Wood to follow his lead.

The boys grabbed hands and made a wizard's vow to work together to care for Harriet to the best of their abilities. Magic coursed through the compartment and sealed their vow while the girl slept. After the vow was made the boys discussed their plans for Harriet. Marcus reminded Oliver that the familiar background spell would reveal her status in their first potions class. If it revealed her to be a little, she would require a guardian. As alphas, Oliver and Marcus could apply to be her guardians.

They were getting ahead of themselves though. The train whistled, and Oliver looked out of the window to see that their were approaching Hogsmeade station. He looked at the girl and spoke to Marcus, "We will be arriving shortly. Do you know any spells to alter her clothes or fix her hair?"

Thrown off by the questions, Marcus looked down at Harriet and sighed. The clothes she had on were hanging off, and her hair was greasy and matted. Sadly, he nodded and sized her clothes better. They were still too big, but they were preserving her modesty better. He looked at her bag to get her school robe or her hairbrush, but she didn't have either. He grabbed his spare school robe and charmed it to fit her, and he grabbed his hairbrush. He gently woke her up and asked her to sit up. He handed her the hairbrush and explained that she needed to brush out her hair, but she didn't seem to know how. She stared at the hairbrush in her hands with big, sad, watery eyes before he asked, "Do you want me to brush your hair for you?" Slowly she nodded.

He smiled at the girl and placed her in his lap, and he began combing through her hair. It was so tangled and matted, that it took about ten minutes to finish. Her black hair was very greasy, and for a moment his mind flashed to his head of house. Professor Snape's hair could get greasy if he spent too long brewing potions. He and Oliver talked sweetly to the girl as he was brushing. They could tell she was uncomfortable because she kept wincing, and she had big fat tears running down her cheeks. When that was done, he hugged her and told her was a good, brave girl she was and Harriet relaxed into his touch. He stood her up and wrapped his extra school robe around her. It was entirely too big for her tiny frame, so he charmed it to size. She stood amazing after watching that magic display. She looked down and noticed that her clothes fit better too. She thanked them and threw her arms around their waists, bringing them into an awkward group hug.

When the train reached the station, Oliver grabbed her bag while Marcus held her hand again. She grabbed Mr. Snakey with her spare hand and allowed the boys to lead her off of the train. She was amazed by how many other students there were. Surely they weren't all freaks like her? She didn't realize that she had stopped walking to observe her surroundings until she felt a gentle tug on her hand. She looked up at Marcus and grinned. Marcus and Oliver led her over to Hagrid where he was helping the first years onto the boats that would take them up to the castle. They asked Hagrid if they could stay with her, but he gave them a funny look and replied, "Sorry boys. You know the rules. First years only. You will have to ride in the carriages like the rest of the older years. You can meet your little friend in the great hall after the sorting."

Hagrid was wondering why two upper years, specifically Wood (Gryffindor quidditch captain) and Flint (Slytherin quidditch captain) would want to hang out with the TINY! first year. Those two houses hated each other. The girl seemed to deflate when he told the boys no. He stole another glance at her and nearly fell back. She was the smallest first year he had ever seen. Could this little child be Harriet Potter? Hagrid was just about to introduce himself when the two boys drug her away to find her a group of first years for her to go across with. He watched with amusement as Flint took her straight to his head of house's son, Draco Malfoy. Draco may be an arrogant little snot, but he had a good heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco was talking with his friends, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle while they waited in line to get on a boat. Draco was so excited because he was finally going to be a student at his parents school. He was telling (bragging) his friends all about his parents. His mother died during childbirth, but his Papa and Dad had been together for as long as he could remember. Hid dad blood adopted him as a baby. His Papa (Lucius Malfoy) has been the History of Magic teacher for a few years. The board of governors decided that having a ghost teacher was not a good idea. His Dad (Severus Snape) was the Potions Professor, and he was the youngest Potion master in world. Draco was very proud of his parents, and he wanted everyone to know that they were his. All of the older students knew already because Draco has been living at the castle with his parents since he was very little. He spent a lot of time with his grandfather (Albus Dumbledore! Did he mention that his grandfather was the headmaster!?) as he was the only family member that didn't have to teach classes. He wasn't allowed into his Dad's potion lectures anymore ever since he caused an explosion. His dad had swatted him on the backside in front of the entire class and forced him to stand in the corner like some toddler for the rest of class. That night, they had a big family meeting with Papa, Dad, Grandpa, and Grandma (Minerva McGonagall). They were all very disappointed in him, and Papa gave him a bare-bottomed spanking. It was so embarrassing.

Draco was released from his thoughts when Marcus Flint tapped him on the shoulder. Draco smiled up at Marcus and shyly nodded to the other boy, Oliver Wood. He knew who Wood was because he was an amazing keeper in quidditch. He was confused why Marcus and Oliver Wood were together, and even more confused why they were with a very small child. She didn't look old enough to be here. Marcus and Oliver drew him to side and explained that they needed someone to make sure Harriet (the small girl) was brought to the Great Hall for sorting with the rest of the first years.

Marcus then reached behind himself and pulled the little girl out from her hiding spot behind his legs. He introduced her and Draco. When Draco looked at her, he felt immediately protective of her. He shook her hand and gasped when a small tingle went through his arm. Marcus knelt down and told her that she needed to stay with Draco for a little while, but that he would catch up with her after the sorting. Her expression turned fearful, and she latched on to Marcus and began shaking her head fiercely. It was dark outside, but Draco could see the tears running down her face and he felt bad for her. He didn't understand why she was so scared. Oliver Wood stepped forward and started rubbing her back. They both whispered to her.

Harry POV:

Harry latched on to Marcus when he told her that she needed to go with this new boy, Draco. He seemed nice enough, and there was funny/nice feeling that went through her when they shook hands, but she still didn't want to go with him. She wanted to stay with Marcus and Oliver. Marcus hugged her while Oliver patted her back, and they both whispered promises, "Don't worry. It won't be for long" "It will be alright, little one."

In her desperation not to be left with Draco, she had dropped Mr. Snakey. Draco picked him up and handed it to her. She gave Draco a small, wet smile and pulled Mr. Snakey close to her body. This calmed her down enough to allow Marcus to pry her of his waist and hold her at arms length. Draco felt proud of his quick thinking to comfort the girl with her snake toy and smirked at the struggling older boys. They were both knelt down next to Harriet and almost at their wits ends. Finally, Marcus pulled away and gruffly said, "Enough, Harriet. We cannot come with you. You said you were a big girl, so be one now. You need to go with Draco, and Oliver and I will meet you in the Great Hall after the sorting."

Oliver POV:

Oliver sighed thinking that Marcus was a little rough with Harriet just now, but it seemed to halt her tears and panic, so he couldn't be too upset. She immediately stopped fighting Marcus and Oliver and hugged Mr. Snakey closer to herself. She stepped away from the older boys. Draco shot them a disapproving look, and grabbed her hand to steer her towards the boats. Oliver looked away from Draco and Harriet to notice the glaring he and Marcus were receiving from a lot of first years. He felt crushed. He wanted to go grab Harriet back and give her a bone-crushing hug and reassure her, but he knew this had to be done. He gave Marcus his own disapproving look and took off towards the carriages for the older students.

Surprisingly, Marcus got into a carriage with him. "I'm sorry, " he said. "That may a have been a little gruff. I didn't mean to upset her. I just lost my patience a little, and everyone was staring at us. I will apologize to her later."

Oliver didn't respond to his apology. He was even more surprised with Marcus grabbed his hand and pulled his chin to force him to look Marcus in the eyes. "Please, Oliver. I don't know why I care so much what you think all of a sudden, but I can't have you and her both mad at me."

Oliver guessed that hell must have frozen over because the next thing he knew he was pulling Marcus in for a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips.

Not one for many words, Marcus sat there dumbstruck. He liked the kiss, but why? He was gay, was he? Even if he was gay, he wouldn't date a bloody Gryffindor, especially not this Gryffindor. They were destined to be rivals. But that kiss felt so nice. He was confused. The rest of the ride to the castle was in awkward silence. When they got out of the carriage. They realized that Oliver was still carrying Harriet's small grocery bag. He decided to return it to her after the sorting.

They awkwardly parted ways to go towards their own house tables, but they kept stealing glances at one another.

Harry's POV:

Meanwhile, Harry was still glued to Draco's side and holding his hand with the arm that was not clutching Mr. Snakey. The boat ride was beautiful, and Harry really enjoyed the view of the castle. She couldn't believe that she was going to live here, and she had already made two frieds…hopefully three friends.

"Draco" she said, "Will you be my friend?"

Draco smiled sweetly at her. He didn't know what it was about her that made him so protective of her. She seemed so innocent and sweet, like a small child to be treasured. He nodded, "Of course, Harriet, we can be best friends. Maybe we will be in the same house. I bet I get sorted into Slytherin because that's where my Papa was, and my Dad is the Head of Slytherin house."

Harriet beamed back at him excited. "Wow, Draco! You are so lucky. You get to have both of your parents here! Wait, don't you have a Momma?"

Draco smiled sadly, "No. My mother died giving birth to me, but I still have my Papa, and my Dad blood adopted me. They are both my parents by law and by blood. What are your parents like?"

Harriet looked down at her feet and responded sadly, "My parents died when I was a baby. I was raised by my aunt and uncle." She paused as if to think about something, then continued, "I met Marcus and Oliver at the train station. They helped me get on the train. They said that they don't think my relatives are very nice, and they are going to try and find me a new family!"

Draco looked hopeful, "Maybe Papa and Dad could blood adopt you too! Then we could be more than best friends, we could be family!"

Harriet smiled and looked like she was about to say something, but the boat had arrived and Hagrid was helping the first years onto the dry ground. Draco, still holding Harriet's hand, helped her off of the boat and walked with her up to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco walked patiently with Harriet all the way to the Great Hall where his Grandma was greeting the first years. Without looking at Harriet, he pointed the Deputy Head and spoke, "That's my grandma. She and grandpa blood adopted my Dad when was a student here because he was abused by his birth father. If my parents can't adopt you, then maybe my grandparents can. They might be old, but they are really cool."

Harriet didn't respond, so he looked at her. He was immediately taken back by the large black eye that she had. This was the first time he was seeing her in the light. He wanted to ask her about it, but she looked really nervous again. "What's the matter?" He asked.

She just shook her head, so Draco hugged her and promised that he wouldn't tell anyone. She didn't want to tell Draco that she was freak, then he wouldn't want to be friends with her anymore. She sighed, and spoke, "No one will want to adopt me, Draco. I'm just a freak. My relatives told me so. They said no one wants a freak. That's why they sent me here." By this point, he could tell she was having trouble speaking without crying, and she had unshed tears in her eyes. "My uncle said that I had to go to school with other freaks. I thought that's where I was, but it can't be true. You, Marcus, and Oliver can't be freaks. You have been nice to me. I know I don't belong here, so I don't want to get my hopes up before I get sent away."

She chanced a quick look at Draco and quickly regretted it. He looked angry. 'Great,' she thought, 'I knew he wouldn't want to be friends anymore.' She looked down again and mumbled through her tears, "I'll just go back to the train and find where I'm supposed to go."

Draco hugged her to get her to stop from running away. "You are NOT a freak! Do you understand me? I NEVER want to hear you say that again or I will tell my Papa! He can be downright scary sometimes." She looked shocked, but she was fervently nodding her head. She didn't want to get in trouble on her first day. She was already afraid that Marcus was mad at her. Draco continued, "Let me see your Hogwarts letter."

She pulled it out of the pocket of Marcus's robe that he lent her and handed it to Draco. He held it up and pointed to her name, saying, "See!? It says 'Harriet Potter: Number 4 Privet Drive, Cupboard Under the Stairs." As soon as he said it out loud he paled. Harriet Potter!? The Harriet Potter? The Girl Who Lived? Cupboard under the stairs? He tried to make his face go blank, like his fathers were good at, to prevent from letting Harriet read his surprised and angry expression. He quickly added, "Hogwarts herself sends out these letters. If you got one, then you are supposed to be here. I am very glad you are here."

Draco saw his grandma give him a funny look, but he devoting all of his attention to Harriet right now. He gave her a quick look that promised they would talk later. She nodded resolutely before opening the doors to the great hall. Draco was sweetly wiping the tears from Harriet's face when the doors opened. He caught Oliver's eyes as he was raking the first years over looking frantically for Harriet. When he saw her tear stained cheeks, he glared at Marcus at the Slytehrin table. Draco smirked when he saw Marcus acknowledge Oliver's glare and sink down in his seat.

Professor Dumbledore stood at the head of the room and addressed the students and faculty. Draco quickly explained to Harriet that the headmaster was his grandfather and that he was a very powerful wizard who could do almost anything.. The headmaster directed the deputy head to start the sorting, and a large funny hat placed on a stool at the front of the room. Draco sensed Harriet get nervous again, but he quickly calmed her and explained how the sorting worked.

Draco was holding Harriet's hand when he made eye contact with his Papa. He saw his Papa (Lucius) elbow his Dad (Severus) and direct their attention towards the first years and more specifically towards their son holding hands with the smallest first year they had ever seen.

Severus Snape-Malfoy POV:

Severus couldn't help but coo at his son holding hands with the clearly nervous first year. She was so tiny. Upon closer inspection, he saw that he cheeks were glistening as if stained by tears and she had a large bruise over her left eye. He tutted, and said to Lucius, "Make sure that child gets a full medical scan. She is so small. She is obviously distraught, and she has quite the shiner on her left eye."

Lucius nodded in agreement, and they both focused back on the sorting.

"Gregory Goyle!" …."Slytherin"

"Hermione Granger!"…."Gryffindor"

Many names passed until finally, his mother called out "Draco Malfoy!". He nervously reached over and held his husband's hand while they waited in abated breath for their son to be sorted. They both hoped it would be Slytherin. After a few seconds of waiting, Draco was still not making his way to the stool with the sorting hat. The rest of the hall turned towards to the first years to find the well-known blonde child. He was currently kneeling down in front of the tiniest first year anyone had ever seen. She seemed to have a very nervous look on her face. She held tight to Draco's hand and her stuffed snake. The great hall almost as one cooed at the adorable first year. Severus himself felt drawn to go comfort the child for some reason. As he was standing up, he noticed Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint stand up and make their way to the child. Everyone in the hall (Snape included) held their breath as the two supposed enemies made their way to the child.

Draco looked relieved as the two older boys knelt down and took his place. He promised find Harriet after the sorting, and then he left her with the older boys. Severus found himself intrigued by this child, and he continued to watch the two older boys interact with her. He was surprised to see the relief on her face when Flint opened his arms wide to offer her a hug. She jumped into his lap and the great hall cooed again.

Severus looked at his husband and spoke, "Who is this mysterious child? Why is she already wearing Slytherin robes?" He stopped speaking as his son sat on the stool. He saw his son smirk at his grandmother when the hat yelled, "Slytherin!" before it was even placed on his head. He laughed as his son hopped down and turned to wink at his grandfather who couldn't help but be a little disappointed that Draco was not sorted into Gryffindor.

Severus lost himself to the sorting again as he continued to watch the small girl with Wood and Flint. She seemed very content sitting on Flint's lap and allowing the two older boys to comfort her. He couldn't help but wonder if she might be a little. He was brought back from his musings to reality with his mother called out, "Harriet Potter!"

Everyone in the great hall sucked in a large breath as they waited to see which first year would respond. Severus already knew. He had seen the way the girl went stiff when her name was called. Again, he reached over and squeezed his husband's hand.

Harry's POV:

Harriet heard her name called out, and she went stiff in Marcus's lap. The great hall got really silent before it erupted into noise so loud that the Headmaster had to ask everyone to calm down. Harriet was practically shaking with nervousness when she looked up at Oliver and Marcus. They had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Harriet?" She heard Oliver say. "Harriet Potter?! Is that you?"

Something in his voice sounded strange, but Harriet nodded her head. He smiled warmly down at her, and asked, "Do you want us to come with you?"

She nodded her head. Oliver shared a look with Marcus before Marcus tried to stand her up. She held on tight and refused to be put down. Marcus looked up at his head of house as if asking what he was supposed to do, and his head just nodded at him. Marcus scooped her up and placed her on his hip. She curled into him and one arm hanging on behind his neck and the other arm clutching Mr. Snakey. She hid her face in Marcus's neck, and great hall cooed again. Oliver awkwardly walked down with them while rubbing Harriet's back.

Marcus went to set her on the stool, but she held tight to him. Trying to avoid a scene, he sat on the stool and placed her on his lap. The Deputy Headmistress smiled and placed the hat on her head. She jumped a little in his lap when the hat spoke to her.

"Ahhh. Harriet. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm the sorting hat. I'm going to place you where you are meant to be. It's been quite some time since someone like you was here." Harry didn't understand what it meant, someone like me?

The hat continued, "Placing you is difficult because you would do well anywhere. You could be with your family in Slytherin, or.."

Harry interrupted the hat, "Family? What do you mean?"

The hat chuckled. "All will be revealed soon little one. Do you have preference on which house you call home?"

Harry thought for a second, then replied, "I want to be where I belong. I don't know much about the houses. I like Draco and Marcus, but I don't want to hurt Oliver's feelings if I pick Slytherin over Gryffindor."

The hat seemed to take pity on her. "I understand, little one. You want to be with your family and both of your caretakers. I know just what to do with you…" The hat then addressed the entire hall, "Harriet Potter will be placed in two houses, Slytherin and Gryffindor!"

The hall went quiet again. This had never been done. She noticed everyone staring at her with his or her mouths open. She didn't know which table to sit at. She whimpered and turned in Marcus's lap to bury her face in his neck again. She had a very long and emotional day, and she just wanted it to be over. Oliver started rubbing her back again. She felt herself being picked up and placed back on a hip, and she heard the lady tell Oliver to go with Marcus to the Slytherin table.


	5. Chapter 5

Marcus and Oliver sat as close to the head table as possible with Harriet. They didn't think anyone would try anything, but they wanted to be sure. They were included in the private conversation between the sorting hat and Harriet. They needed to discuss what it meant as soon as possible. As the sorting was nearing an end, Marcus looked down to see Harriet was once again sleeping. He looked at Oliver, and the other boy seemed to understand and produced a silencing bubble around Harriet.

Then he spoke, "Marcus, could you hear the sorting hat's conversation with Harriet too?" When Marcus nodded, he continued, "It talked about her family and us being her caretakers. It even mentioned that no one like her has been at Hogwarts in a long time. I think this confirms our suspicions that she is a little. Plus think about how the entire student body is reacting to her."

Marcus calmly nodded, "I know. If they coo at me one more time, I will make them all sorry. She's the only one allowed to act that way with me." Then he added quietly with a blush, "Well one of the only ones…"

Oliver blushed in response knowing that Marcus was talking about him, but decided not to embarrass the boy further. He was starting to develop feelings for the Slytherin. He wondered how a relationship between two Alphas would work. It wasn't unheard of for two Alphas to be together. He instantly thought of Professor Malfoy and Professor Snape. Technically, they were both Professor Malfoy as Professor Snape took the Malfoy last name, but he still answered to Professor Snape at school. He had seen Professor Snape defer to his older husband on multiple occasions, so he figured that maybe one Alpha acted as he dominant Alpha in such relationships. He never thought he would be submissive to anyone, but he couldn't see Marcus being submissive either. The idea of being submissive to his alpha partner didn't bother him much, especially if it meant that partner was Marcus.

Marcus brought Oliver's internal ramblings back to reality when he spoke, "Slytherin first years have potions as the last class of the first day, so all will be revealed tomorrow. My last period tomorrow is a free block, so I will be waiting just outside the door. I'd like one of us, or Draco, to walk her to each class."

Oliver nodded. Then Professor Dumbledore addressed the room again, and the meal was served. Before waking Harriet up, they decided that she would stay in Slytherin for tonight, and she would attend classes with the Slytherins so that she could be with Draco. They would make more permanent solutions tomorrow afternoon once they could have a meeting with both heads of house and the headmaster.

Oliver cancelled his silencing spell and woke Harriet up. She was a little grumpy from being so sleepy, but they were able to get her to eat a little. When she was done, they parted ways. Oliver placed a gentle kiss on Harriet's forehead and said that he would see her at breakfast, and Marcus carried her to the Slytherin dorms. It was a good thing she was so small or he would have more difficulty carrying her. He set her down in one of the beds in the first year girls dorm and tucked her in. She was sleeping so deeply that she never stirred. He placed a kiss on her forehead like Oliver had done and left her in the bed. It was still fairly early, but he was tired so he went to his own dorm and fell right to sleep.

He didn't know what time it was when he was suddenly woken up by a loud scream. It was so loud that it woke nearly everyone in the Slytherin dorms. One of the girl prefects came running into his dorm and told him that Harriet needed him. He jumped out of his bed and ran to her. When he got there, she was tossing in her sweat soaked sheets and pleading for someone to stop hitting her. "I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon! Please! I'll be a good girl. I don't want to be bad. I don't mean to be naughty. Please stop! It hurts! I'll be good! Please!"

He ran to the bed and grabbed her up into his arms. She screamed some more, "Please. I don't want to be naughty." She had big tears flowing freely down her cheeks, and the sight of this sweet little girl broken his heart in two. He held on tight to her and walked back and forth rubbing her back. When that didn't work, he took her out to the common room and summoned a rocking chair. He sat in it with her in his lap and rocked her and promised her it was ok.

He was completely distraught. He had a few tears going down his own cheeks when Professor Snape finally showed up. He was lost in his own thoughts and didn't notice his head of house until he was lifting the crying girl from his lap. Without thinking, he pulled Harriet tighter and growled at the intrusion. He didn't come back to reality until he heard his professor speak.

Snape raised an eyebrow and spoke calmly, "Mr. Flint….Marcus. I will take her. It's ok. I will handle this. I want you to go back to bed. " Then he addressed all of the onlookers in the room, "All of you, go back to bed. Tomorrow is the first day of classes. Miss Potter will be fine."

Then he spelled a calming draught into her stomach and reached to take Harriet from Marcus again. This time, Marcus relented and let his head of house take the upset girl. Snape tried to school his expression as he picked up the girl. She was so little, and she weighed practically nothing. He made a mental note to take her to see Madam Pomfrey after classes tomorrow.

As he sat down in the chair with the child in his lap, he felt a strange magical sensation run through him. It was not something he had every experienced before. It was calming, and he suddenly felt very protective of the child. He tried not to think about the fact that it was his archenemies child he was comforting. It was just a child who needed comfort, and he could do that….sometimes.

The child calmed almost immediately after the draught was in her stomach. She would probably sleep through until the morning, but something about the child made him want to continue holding her a little while longer. Holding her reminded him of when Draco was younger. He missed being able to hold Draco like this. He spelled the chair to rock them at a steady pace, and soon he fell asleep with her on his lap.

Harry POV:

Harry started coming to in the early. She knew she had a terrible nightmare, but she couldn't remember it right now. She was very warm and sleepy. She felt safe, and she was being rocked. It was a very nice feeling that she couldn't remember ever having before. She sleepily blinked her eyes and saw that she was sitting on someone's lap. It wasn't Marcus or Oliver because he was too big. He felt very strong. She knew she should probably care, but she felt too good. She didn't want the safe feelings to go away, so she snuggled in deeper and fell back asleep.

Lucius POV:

Lucius woke up early this morning to get his last minute things together for the start of classes today. He leaned over to snuggle his husband for a minute, but he found the other side of the bed empty. He sat up confused for a minute before he realized that Severus was called away last night for something about an upset student. Maybe he was still dealing with that.

He got dressed quickly and made his way to his husband's office. Finding the office empty, he decided to check the Slytherin dorms. What he saw when he opened the door to the common room was not what he was expecting, but it melted his heart.

He accio'ed a camera and quietly took a picture of the scene before him: his husband was asleep in a spelled rocking chair with the little Potter girl snuggled into him. She was holding onto as if her life depended on it, and he was hugging her just as tightly. He tutted at her black eye and wondered why nobody had healed it yet. No matter, it would get done first thing in the morning. They both looked so peaceful. Studying their faces a little more, he couldn't help by draw similarities between the two: pale skin, similar facial features, and jet black hair.

If he didn't know any better, he would have thought they were father and daughter. He pushed his silly suspicions aside for now. The girl was a Potter: he had dark hair as well. There were more important things to be discussed first. The girl was here at Hogwarts, and she was safe for now. Plus, he knew that Severus always did the familial background potion on the first day of class with the first years. If something did come out of this, he thought it would be much more comical to watch how it unfolded.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius carefully attempted to wake his sleeping husband without bothering the sleeping child on top of him. Severus finally opened his eyes to find the source of the annoying poking that was waking him from his peaceful sleep. He hadn't remembered sleeping so soundly in a long time. Lucius watched on in fascination as Severus's eyes comically widened as he realized his predicament: he had fallen asleep in the Slytherin common room with his archenemies daughter on his lap. He looked up at Lucius to see the biggest smirk on his face. Severus was helpless to do anything because he didn't want to jostle the sleeping girl awake.

About that time, Draco came down the stairs and stopped cold in his tracks at the sight before him. His parents were both in the common room with Harriet, and she was sleeping on his dad's lap. Jealousy instantly flashed across his face until he saw his parents share the same raised-eyebrow inquiring expression. He immediately looked down shame-faced as he tried to school his facial expressions like he was taught. It didn't work. He couldn't help but wonder if this is what it would be like if his parents adopted Harriet. Would they get lost in how perfect she was and forget about him? Angrily, he ran from the common room before either of his parents could broach his strange behavior or see the silent tears falling. Lucius and Severus shared a look and debate going after him, but they decided that he probably needed some time to cool off.

Lucius and Severus brought Harriet back to her bed in the 1st years girls dorm and tucked her in. The impossibly small child stirred when Severus placed her on her bed, but a few gentle caresses over her hair guided her back to sleep. He gently pushed back her hair to reveal the legendary lightning bolt scar on her forehead. Without realizing what he was doing, he leant forward and placed a light kiss on it before sighing walking quietly from the dorm room. Lucius was still glued to the floor where he stood while Severus tucked in the Potter child. He had to admit that she was sweet and most likely innocent, but he had NEVER seen his husband act this way towards a student. This made him think back to his earlier thoughts about those two being related. Magic could always tell, and it almost seemed as if Sev's magic was channeling hers or vice versa. Hmmm.

Harry POV:

Harriet awoke refreshed this morning. It was strange considering that she had a terrible nightmare, but then she remembered the happy dream she had afterwards. In her dream, she was crying from her nightmare and a strong, kind man came and took care of her. He held her close while she slept. Harriet smiled sadly at the dream. She wished it could have been real, but it couldn't have because no like freaks like her.

Remembering that today was her first day of classes, she jumped out of bed and got dressed for the day in the same clothes she wore yesterday. Then she made her way to the common room to wait for Marcus and Draco. Marcus was in the common room waiting for her, but Draco was nowhere to be seen. Harriet looked despondently around for Draco. Marcus reassured her with a quick hug, "We'll find him at breakfast. Come on. You need to eat before your first day of school." Then he promptly grabbed her hand led her to the great hall.

Upon entering the great hall, they both were disappointed. They couldn't find Olver or Draco anywhere. Marcus filled up a plate for her and looked pointedly at it. Harriet grudgingly ate half of everything on her plate except the grapefruit. She refused to eat the grapefruit because they were icky. Marcus warned her that there would be no snacks or food until lunchtime.

Breakfast was just clearing up when Harriet noticed lots of the other students were already gone. Draco had never showed. He promised! She couldn't help but feel worried and a little disappointed. Marcus stood and took her small hand to escort her around to her first class, but Harriet tried to pull away. Marcus allowed her to pull a little before she took her pouting a step further and whined and sat on the floor of the great hall with her arms crossed. For a second, Marcus didn't know what to think or do. Why was she acting like a little brat? Before he even knew what was happening, Professor Snape was pulling her up off of the floor with a quick swat to her bottom!

She gasped. Embarrassed, confused, and a little hurt, she turned to look at who had just swatted her. It didn't hurt her bottom that much. It hurt her heart more than anything. She had tears filling her big green eyes when she looked up at her Slytherin Head of House. He stared back into her eyes with a deep gaze like he was searching her soul. 'He couldn't do that, could he?', she thought. She remembered her aunt and uncle complaining that a school had no right to smack their students after Dudley had come him with a letter one day. Then she reminded herself that the rules were probably different for freaks than normal people.

Snape jerked his head away from her to break their gaze before he said, "Corporal punishment is not illegal in the wizarding world, nor is it frowned upon like in the muggle world. You were acting appallingly, with behavior unbecoming of someone in my house. I will not have it."

He paused to look at the girl. At this point, she looked very contrite, and she had little tears running down her cheeks. He softened a little at the sight of the girl. He had to keep from smiling. Lord, what was she doing to him? Marcus noticed his professor's struggle to remain firm. He took mercy on the professor and pulled Harriet to face himself. He wiped her tears from her face with the pads of his thumbs and drew her into a quick hug. She calmed. Marcus looked up at his professor with a grateful expression. Snape just nodded his head slightly towards him in acknowledgement and watched the boy lead the child away.

Her first class was History of Magic with Professor Malfoy. Marcus dropped her off at the door. Harriet was nervous, but she knew she had to be a big girl now. She put on a brave face and walked into the classroom. She smiled when she saw Draco's platinum blonde hair, but the smile was quickly replaced with a frown as she noticed that every seat around him was taken. Slowly, she shuffled to the only remaining seat, in the front row right next to the professor's desk. Draco didn't even acknowledge her. She tried not to let the hurt show on her face, but it was all she could think about during the entire lecture. She got into trouble for not paying attention multiple times before Professor Malfoy finally asked her to stay after class. She was too embarrassed at getting into trouble to notice the worried expression on his face.

The class drug on and on, until finally the students were allowed to leave. Professor Malfoy closed the door and made some strange movements with his magic stick before coming to sit next to her.

She couldn't help it. She was thinking about Draco ignoring her, how he didn't want to be her friend anymore, how he wouldn't want to share his family, how his parents wouldn't want her if she was so much trouble, Professor Snape had said corporal punishment was allowed here. She was confused by so many emotions, and broke down sobbing.

Lucius POV:

He watched young girl enter his classroom and search for someone. He realized immediately by her facial expressions, that she was looking for his son. He felt bad for her when she realized that she couldn't sit by him, and he felt a little annoyed at his son by his blatant disregard for the girl. He wondered what changed so much since last night. Making a mental note to talk to his husband about this later, he began his lesson for today.

He had to get onto the girl multiple times for daydreaming. "Miss Potter, please endeavor to pay attention." "Miss Potter, quit your silly day dreaming and pay attention to the lecture." And finally, "Miss Potter, I must ask that you stay behind after class for a short discussion."

She had squeaked, "Y-yyess ssir-r", and then looked down at her desk.

He couldn't help but feel a little concerned by her odd behavior, but he schooled his expression and continued his lecture.

Finally, he saw the rest of the class out. He locked and warded the classroom to ensure the privacy of their conversation, and then made his way to the small child. He could see the warring emotions on her face. He grew increasingly concerned by her lack of emotional control until she suddenly broke down sobbing.

Surprised, he knelt down next to her and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. She reacted harshly to his hand and nearly fell out of her stool trying to get away. He caught her as she was falling, and picked her up. Deciding that this position wasn't a good one for having a conversation, he set the girl on the table top so she would be closer to eye level with him.

She was inconsolable. He tried everything he could before he finally gave in and summoned a calming draught. He pushed the vial to her lips and urged her to drink it. She complied without hesitation, and it worked quickly. Too quickly, and too well. She was nearly slumped on the table asleep. Why did the potion make her so tired? There was no time to contemplate this or have their conversation as the girl had promptly fallen asleep sitting up. He sighed and pinched his nose before he picked her up and carried her to the floo in his office.

He couldn't help but feel a little paternal to the small girl. It reminded him of when Draco was very young. Her magic felt very familiar to him for some reason. Another mystery to add to his every growing list involving Miss Potter.

He carried her through the floo to the infirmary. Poppy saw him carrying the child in and settling her onto a bed. Poppy gave him a sweet smile before asking quietly what happened. Lucius filled her in, and they decided to let the potion wear off on it's own. Lucius lingered a little, staring at the small child, and Poppy urged him to go back to his classes and reassured him that she could watch a sleeping child.

Poppy POV:

Harriet began stirring sometime in the afternoon. Poppy went to stand by her bedside while she woke up. This is the child that has been causing so much fuss at the castle since she arrived. The other professors were concerned with her small stature and obvious malnourishment, but Poppy wasn't too concerned. She was trained to spot things. The first time she laid eyes on the child, she knew beyond the shadow of doubt. This girl was a little, and she was going to turn Hogwarts upside down. There hadn't been a little here at Hogwarts in over 100 years. She was certainly going to keep them all on their toes.

Poppy was trained to recognize magic and auras. She saw the way Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood were around the child, and she knew they were the caretakers that Lady Magic herself had picked out for the child. They would never hurt her intentionally. The child had no idea, but she just gained two very supportive and protective big brothers. She also saw the way the child and Draco interacted. This revelation was a bit of a shock, but it was a happy shock. Their auras embraced each other like the auras of siblings do. One more look at the girl, and Poppy knew that this was Severus's child. She didn't know how, but she knew all would be revealed soon. She had to make sure the girl was awake to go to her last class of the day. Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked at the little on her hospital bed. She really was adorable!

The girl looked at her quizzically, and Poppy introduced herself. "Hello, little one. I'm Madam Pomfrey. I'm the school Medi-Witch." At the girl's confusion, she added "The school nurse. You are currently in the infirmary. Professor Malfoy dropped you off here to sleep off the calming draught that he gave you. It seems you had him and a few others very worried today."

Harriet frowned. She didn't mean to make anyone worry. She liked this new place and all of the new people.

"Yes. Mr. Flint and Mr. Wood came by to see you at lunch, and young Mr. Malfoy stopped by to check on you as well."

Harriet brightened a little. "Draco? He came to see me?"

Poppy nodded and helped the girl to sit up. "Yes. Now you need to eat before you return to class. The last class of the day starts in twenty minutes. You need your energy." Poppy set the tray of food down in her lap, then added, "You may head to your potions class when you have finished eating." Then poppy strode to her office to get some paperwork done.

Harriet quickly ate as much of the delicious food as she could. Then she left the hospital wing. She didn't know how to get to her next class, but she knew it was in the dungeons. She headed off in the direction she thought was right.


	7. Chapter 7

The first time I uploaded this chapter, there was a strange formatting error, so I this is my first attempt to fix it. I hope it works.

Harry found herself lost in a dark part of the dungeons. She made a wrong turn or two somewhere along the way. She didn't know how long it had been since she left the hospital wing, but she was pretty sure she was late for class. She didn't think Professor Snape would be very happy about that. She continued down the dark corridor alone. She wanted out of this scary place. It was dark, cold, and scary, and the torches kept giving creepy shadows on the walls that made her think she was being followed.

She came to a crossroads in the hallway, and she looked as far as she could in any direction. They are looked the same, so she decided to just pick one. She ended going down the corridor to the left. She followed it until it strangely just abruptly ended. Frustrated, she sat down. She drew her knees in to her chest and wrapped Marcus's robe tighter around herself to try and keep warm. Out of nowhere a ghost appeared. She screamed at his bloody ghost body and tried to back away, but she was cornered.

The ghost's expression softened just a little bit when he took in the sight of the small child hunched in on herself. He recognized her immediately, and spoke, "Hello, Miss Potter. Shouldn't you be in potions class with the rest of your housemates? I'm sure your head of house wouldn't be very happy to find that his littlest snake made her way down this deep into the dungeons by herself. Come on. I will lead you back to your class. You are only about 5 minutes late at this point."

Harriet looked at him as if trying to decide whether to trust him. He appreciated her skepticism, and added, "I'm the Bloody Baron. I'm the Slytherin house ghost. You can trust me. I'll not lead you astray. Come along, now."

Harriet reckoned she didn't have any other options, so she followed the ghost back up towards the way she came. There were a lot of turns and corridors. Finally, they made it to the potions classroom door. The ghost turned to her, "Go on, then. You're 10 minutes late at this point. I recommend you keep your head down and do exactly as instructed to avoid Professor Snape's ire, not that he could be too mad at you." He winked at her and then disappeared!

She stood staring at where he just was, but there was no sign of him? Was she going crazy? She took a deep breath and pushed open the large wooden door. Once again, Draco's blonde hair was easy to spot, and once again there were no seats near him. This time, he looked up at her. A quick relieved expression was replaced with an angry sneer before he focused back on his book in front of him. Professor Snape noticed the exchange, but he focused on the child.

"Miss Potter, it's nice that you could finally join us." He said sarcastically. "In the future this class begins at 3 o'clock, not ten after. Take your seat, now."

Harriet started to tell him why she was late, "But, sir, I was l-"

Snape leveled a glare at her. "I don't remember asking for your excuses. That's five points for speaking out of turn. I won't repeat myself. Take your seat."

Harry blushed and nodded. She looked up and took the only open seat. It was next to a bushy haired girl in the front row. She sat down and addressed the girl. "Hello, I'm Harriet. What's your name?"

The bushy haired girl smiled at her as responded, "I'm Hermione. It's nice to meet you."

Professor Snape stopped in front of their desk and spoke loudly. "I believe I have already warned you once, Miss Potter. No speaking out of turn in my classroom. That's five more points, each. Act out again, and you will not like the consequences."

Harriet gulped and nodded her head. She was thinking back to this morning when Snape had given her a stingy swat on her bottom. Without thinking, she reached back to hide her bottom with her little hands. Professor Snape saw her reaction and had to school his expression. He turned away before she could see him smile. The child was adorable. Adorable? Where did that come from? He was the dungeon bat, the most hated professor. He did not use the word adorable, especially not to describe some snot-nosed brat.

Turning to face the class, he addressed them, "The instructions for this potion are on the board. It is a relatively safe and easy potion. It shouldn't take too long. When you are done, a piece of paper will appear with your results. Set the paper on my desk, and then you are to enjoy the rest of your day. Begin."

Harry paled at his words. She had to read the board. This would not go well. She followed the girl next to her, Hermione, and covertly watched her. She grabbed the same ingredients that Hermione did. She figured that she would be able to just brew her potion by mirroring Hermione.

She couldn't believe it. Her plan was working. She watched as Hermione added a hair to her potion, and then a paper appeared out of mid-air. She was so caught up in watching the girl that she didn't noticed Professor Snape had been watching her for a little while.

Harry reached up and added a piece of hair to her potion. A paper appeared in front of her. She looked at it sadly. The only word she recognized was the first of the three bolded words at the top of her page: **Harriet Rose Snape**. She looked at the paper confused. That was her first name, but the other two words weren't familiar.

She didn't have time to think about it because Professor Snape snatched it out of her hands. He slammed it down onto the desktop, and spoke loudly, "Miss Potter, I don't appreciate cheating in my classroom. You were warned to behave. I want you to go plant your nose in the front corner of the classroom until the rest of your classmates have finished their potions. Move!"

She looked down at her feet, confused. He wants me to stand in the corner? That's it? That's not so bad, just a little embarrassing. Before she was able to move, he grabbed her paper again and stared at it with a funny expression.

"Is this some kind a prank, Miss Potter?" He sneered at her. He deftly turned her to the side and delivered two swats to her backside. She reached back to cover her bottom from any more blows, and she looked up at him with confused eyes that held back big tears.

"I do not appreciate your practical joke, Miss Potter. You corner time has just been extended. We will be having a conversation after class is over." With that, he pointed to the corner and waited for her to go.

Severus POV:

How dare that brat?! I guess the innocent look is just a ploy! She is more like her father than I expected! Well, I will show her. She will not get away with pranking in my classroom.

He caught a glance of the little girl in the corner. She had her head down. Her shoulders were shaking slightly as if she was crying, and she was trying to rub the sting out of her bottom. She looked the definition of a contrite child. Doubt started to settle in his brain. Was he too harsh? She was very small after all. Maybe one swat would have been enough.

He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to end that line of thoughts. He turned back to the class and barked, "Return any unused potions ingredients to the storeroom. Bring your papers up to my desk, and then go."

He waited for the last of the miscreants to leave before he warded the door and gave himself a minute to think about how to deal with his little troublemaker in the corner.

He summoned her results paper to himself and read them over fully to see just how in depth her prank was. The paper read:

 **Harriet Rose Snape**

 **Born:** 31 July 1980

 **Status:** Little

 **Father:** Severus Tobias Malfoy (nee Snape)

 **Mother:** Lily J. Potter (nee Evans)

 **Other significant family members:**

\- Magical caretakers: Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood

\- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – Paternal Grandfather

\- Minerva Dumbledore (nee McGonagall) – Paternal Grandmother

\- Draco Lucius Malfoy – Half-brother

\- Lucius Abraxis Malfoy – Step-father

\- Remus and Sirius Lupin (nee Black) - Godfathers

He read the paper over and over again before he swore under his breath. He couldn't detect any form of deception on the paper. He debated what he should do while he stared at the child in the corner.

He felt the he almost hoped this was true. He remembered how his magic reacted when he held for the first time last time. It was all starting to come together, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. How could something so sweet and innocent come from him?

He silently walked over to the girl in the corner and turned her to face him. It seems that she was so lost in her own little world that she didn't hear him approach. When she turned around, he cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes were red-rimmed. She was looking at the ground. He tilted her chi up so that she would make eye contact with him. His heart almost broke at the sight of those sad, fearful, bright green eyes looking back at him. He was half-tempted to just pick her up and hold her close right then. She probably wouldn't be comfortable with that type of intimate touch.

He paused, and remembered something. He accio'ed the parchment to himself and read it again.

There! On the third line " **Status:** Little". His breath caught. He looked at her again and sighed. How could he have missed the signs: her small stature, her inability to control her emotions, her behavior towards Draco, Flint, and Wood yesterday, the ever present security blanket (her snake toy). Her magic must have recognized them as safe and trusting. He wondered if her magic recognized him as well.

Deciding it was now or never, he gently reached down to pick her up. He placed her on his hip and patted her back. "It's ok, little one. We are going to talk to someone who can help figure all of this out."

She looked at him confused, but he just held her tighter and pulled her closer to his body. She hesitated just a second before snuggling down into his neck. He smiled to himself, and put the familiar results parchment in his cloak.

He wandlessly cast a patronus to alert his parents and husband that they needed to talk, right now, and to meet him in his father's office. He sent another message to Poppy to meet them in the office in 15 minutes. He wanted a chance to talk to his family first.

He made to carry her out of the classroom into the hallway when she made a little whimper. He pulled her back and looked into her eyes. She was thinking about her snake toy, so he summoned it and handed it to her. She latched onto the snake and snuggled back down into his neck seemingly content.

He cursed at himself for not thinking to use the floo in his office. He was sure that they made quite the sight. The resident dungeon bat holding the tiny first year cuddled into him with tail of her long snake toy hanging down. He passed a few students in the hallways. After the first couple had the audacity to coo at him, he gave everyone else he passed a look that promised eternal damnation. Suffice to say, they made it the rest of the way to his father's office without much gawking.


	8. Chapter 8

The whole time he was in his classroom and getting ready to go towards his father's office, he was so caught up in the girl that he didn't notice Draco had been following him. Draco followed closely behind his dad to observe him and his apparently new competition. She got in trouble in class, and she was still getting all of his dad's attention. As they got closer to the headmaster's office, it became apparent to Draco where his dad was taking Harriet. Draco got worried. Dad was going to introduce the brat to Grandma and Grandpa. He was their favorite now, but what if she took the top place in their eyes too!? He couldn't control the jealousy he felt towards the girl, even though something deep down told him his doubts were silly. When his dad went into his grandfather's office Draco hovered behind the closer door. He didn't want to be seen, and he didn't want to door to open up for him so he hung back in the stairwell a ways. He was far enough not to be seen, but close enough to hear the conversation.

Severus POV:

He didn't stop at the gargoyle to give a password. He's never had to do that. His father's wards opened up automatically to family. Reaching the top of the stairs, he looked down at the small child in his arms. He took a deep breath and opened the door to see that his parents and husband were already waiting for him.

His father twinkled at him as he came through the door with the now sleeping child, "Ahh. Severus, my boy, I see that you brought little Harriet with you. Is that what this impromptu meeting was about? Lucius was just showing us the most adorable picture of you two." He held up the photo of him and Harriet cuddled together rocking in the chair.

Severus flashed a look at his husband before speaking to his father, "Yes sir." He figured there was no point in dragging this out. He sat on the couch next to his husband absent-mindedly leaning on him for support. Lucius didn't hesitate. He just wrapped an arm around Sev's shoulders and pulled him against his side.

Severus gave a little smile and then continued, "As you are all well aware, I always have the first years do the family potion in the first class."

He paused here trying to decide whether to explain Harriet's results or just hand the parchment over to them. He decided the latter would be easier.

"Something strange happened this time." He said as he handed the parchment to his husband first. He searched his husband's face for any signs of hurt or anger, but there weren't any.

Lucius's eyes widened slightly as he began to read the letter. Then his face spread into a knowing smirk. "I had my suspicions this morning when I took that photo of you two. The similarities were hard to miss. The other part of this….Do you know what this means?"

At Lucius's response, his father held out his hand so that he could read the parchment too. Lucius handed him the parchment and snuggled closer to Severus and his sleeping stepdaughter, hopefully soon to be daughter. Then they both turned their attention to the headmaster.

He watched as his father smiled jubilantly. His eyes were twinkling towards the little family on the couch now more than they ever had before. Hearing his mother's exclamation of "Severus!", broke them all out of their reverie.

"Severus! Explain yourself. Does this mean that you and Lily had an affair?! I thought I raised you better than that!" She continued mumbling under her breath, but he was able to make out a few words, "unbelievable." "my own son".

Severus looked taken aback by his mother's reactions. "No, Mother! Lily and I did not have an affair. As you know we reconnected after graduating. She found out that Voldemort was trying to recruit me, and she begged me not to join him. Her and Potter were on a break, and one thing led to another. She must have already been pregnant when her and Potter got married."

He added as an afterthought, "You remember how soon as the wedding that she started showing signs of being with child."

Then, sadly, he added almost to himself, "Why wouldn't she tell me she was pregnant? Didn't she think I would be a good father? I thought she loved me."

Lucius pulled his husband closer to himself to offer comfort and gave his mother-in-law a little glare.

The woman softened and answered, "I'm sorry, son. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I know you are a man of morals. I don't know why Lily would choose to hide this from you. I'm glad it's been revealed now, though. She's so sweet, isn't she?"

The room was silent for a minute before his mother spoke again, "So she's a little? What does this mean? There hasn't been a little in the wizarding world in a long time. Is that why she is so small? We will have to do a little research to see what this means."

Lucius nodded his head and started speaking as Poppy came through the floo into the office. "I agree that research needs to be done. I know the basics, but not much. She seems to have a very young mindset, but Poppy will be able to decipher her approximate mental age. She will most likely need constant supervision. I can only imagine that is why Lady Magic decided to give her two caretakers. It's clear that she has been abused, and I want those bloody muggles brought to justice. This is going to be all over the newspapers for a while."

Poppy spoke up, "Yes. I see my suspicions were founded. She is your daughter and a little?"

Seeing everyone nod, she added, "Well, I suspected from the first time I saw her, but I knew the truth would be revealed as soon as she went to your class. My only regret was not walking her there myself. The Bloody Baron gave me quite the dressing down for letting her be in the castle by herself. It seems she got lost on the way to your class, Severus, and she was down in the deepest part of the dungeons alone. The Baron led her back to your classroom. He has some experience with littles, it seems."

Severus sighed, "So that's why she was late. She tried to tell me, but I wouldn't hear it. I treated her dreadfully in class getting onto her for the smallest of infractions. I think I was taking out a little of my anger towards Potter on her."

He thought back to his class, and added, "I don't think she can read, but she tried not to let on to that. She accomplished her potion by mirroring Granger." He closed his eyes. "I thought she was cheating, so I made her stand in the corner. Then I saw her results and accused her or pulling a prank on me. I swatted her twice in front of the entire class.

Lucius tightened his hold on his husband to provide support, and spoke, "It's ok, Sev. Children are very resilient. I'm sure she won't hold it against you once you apologize. It is clear she is starved for affection, and we will have to make sure she gets all of the affection she wants."

Severus looked up at his husband, "We?"

Lucius frowned, "Of course, We, Severus. Do you think I would shun your daughter? I want to blood adopt her if she will let me. She is part of you, and I vowed to love every part of you. I have to admit, I've always wanted a little girl."

He laughed at himself, "I guess Lady Magic took my wish literally. I got exactly what I wanted – not just a daughter, but a little. Magic can be funny sometimes."

Everyone in the office laughed, and the sleeping child started to stir.

Harry POV:

Harry woke up silently and realized she was being held again. Her heart sored. She really liked this place. She didn't want to be put down, so she stayed very still and pretended she was still asleep. She wanted this feeling to last a little longer.

She heard adults talking and listened to their conversation. She heard about how the man holding her, Professor Snape, felt guilty for how he treated her in class and sighed when he said that she couldn't read.

Then another man talked about how she was abused and starved for attention. What did that mean? She heard the man talking again, "Do you think I would shun your daughter? I want to blood adopt her if she will let me. She is part of you, and I vowed to love every part of you. I have to admit, I've always wanted a little girl."

Daughter? Me? Blood adopt?! Was she going to be adopted?!

Then the man was laughing and talking again. "I got exactly what I wanted – not just a daughter, but a little…"

He wants a daughter? Wait. Little? What's a little? Harriet couldn't wait any longer. The suspense was killing her. She needed to know what they were talking about, so she started to 'wake up'.

When she opened her eyes, all of the adults in the room were staring at her. Professor Snape was the first one to speak up. He adjusted her in his lap so she was sitting sideways facing him and the rest of the room. She blushed, looked down, and pulled Mr. Snakey in close to her chest.

His face seemed to soften, and he said with a smirk, "Good morning, little one. Did you have a good nap?"

Harriet nodded, and he continued, "Do you know what the potion we did today was supposed to do?"

Harriet shook her head no and confirmed his suspicions that she was illiterate.

"That particular potion is intended to show your status and immediate family. Your results were quite shocking, Before I explain your results, I want to apologize for being a little harsh with you in class. I let my emotions control me for a moment, and I apologize. I'm sorry if I hurt you or hurt your feelings."

Harriet surprised them all by reaching up and giving him a hug. "It's ok. No one has ever said sorry to me before. Thank you. Besides, you were very nice to me after it happened."

Severus melted, and he couldn't help the small smile on his face as he hugged his daughter back. "Thank you for being understanding. Now, this paper has your results. Would you like me to read them to you?"

At Harriet's nod, he continued, "Harriet Rose Snape"

She interrupted him, "Bur, sir, my name is Harriet Rose Potter…why does that paper say Snape"

He answered, "It seems, little one, that I am your biological father. Your real dad."

She lit up and beamed at him. Then he continued, "That means we are all family. You are also a little. They are very rare."

She interrupted him again, "What's a little? Is that why I'm a freak?"

His face hardened. "You are NOT a freak, young lady, and I never want to hear that come out of your mouth again. A little is someone who maintains the mindset and body of a child forever. It's why you are so small. A little is something to be loved, cherished, and taken care of. You are very special, and we plan to do just that."

Harriet smiled impossibly bigger and snuggled back into Professor Snape, her daddy. She had a daddy! Does that mean she doesn't have to go back to her relatives? She was thinking about what this meant when he spoke again.

"Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood have been chosen by Lady Magic herself to be your caretakers. This essentially means that you now have three big brothers, Draco, Marcus, and Oliver. You are too little to be on your own, so someone will always be with you, whether it's me, your new Papa, or one of your brothers."

She looked at Professor Sna-, her daddy, with a confused expression. "Who is my new Papa?"

The other man that was speaking earlier, Professor Malfoy, spoke up, "I am sweetheart. Severus and I are married. Draco is our son. I'd like you to be a full member of our family. Will you let me blood adopt you?"

Harriet was just about to answer when Draco came screaming into the room, "Nooo! It's not fair. Papa, Dad, you can't adopt her! You have me. You don't need her! You don't!"

The professors were taken back by Draco's outburst, and Harriet was heartbroken. She didn't understand why Draco didn't want to be her family. He had offered yesterday. What happened since then? Did he care that she was a freak after all? Unable to stop her terrible train of thoughts, she sat and cried quietly in her new daddy's lap.

The professors were all so focused on Draco that no one noticed her silent tears streaming down her face.

Lucius was the most shocked by his son's behavior. He stood up and walked over to his son, demanding, "Dragon, what is this about? I thought you liked Harriet. Why are you being rude to her? She is just a little girl, and she is your Dad's daughter by blood. Would you deny her a family?"

Draco sighed and looked at Harriet. Seeing the tears pour down her face, he felt very guilty for being the cause of her tears. He looked pleadingly up at his Papa for a hug. Lucius hugged his son, and Draco look down and said, "I do like her, Papa. I want her to be happy. For some reason, I feel like I'm supposed to help take care of her, but I don't want to lose you and Dad. I saw you both with her this morning. You didn't even notice I was in the common room. You are going to give her all of your attention, and you won't have any time for me."

Daddy had picked Harriet up and was walking over towards Draco. He handed Harriet over to Lucius, and embraced his son. "Oh, Dragon, I could never forget about you. No matter how old you get, you will always be my little boy. Harriet is my little girl, literally. She is a little. That's why you feel protective towards her. Her magic recognizes your familial bonds and calls you to her. They say that you don't get to choose your family, but I did. I chose you, son, when I blood adopted you. My blood runs through your veins, no matter that you are the spitting image of your Papa. You are Harriet are half siblings right now, but when your Papa blood adopts her you will be full siblings. I have no doubt that you will love her."

Draco looked like he felt a little better. "I love her already, Dad. I can't help it. Does this mean that she will live with us? Can I share my room with her? I don't want her to be alone, ever. I don't think he last family took very good care of her."

The headmaster chuckled, and said, "Out of the mouth of babes. It's amazing how resilient children are, yes?"

Daddy looked at me, and said, "We will have to discuss your status, your living situations, and your new rules, but that can wait until the morning, little one. Right now, Lucius has a very important question for you, and then we have some business to take care of. No doubt, this will be an early night in the Malfoy household."


	9. Chapter 9

Lucius went back over to the couch and set Harriet in his lap. "Harriet, will you allow me the honor of becoming your Papa through blood adoption?"

Harriet smiled at him, and then looked unsurely at Draco. "Draco? Is this ok with you? You said that we could be best friends, and I don't want you to be mad at me." She paused to catch her breath and try to stop herself from crying, then continued, "If you don't want me to be your sister, then I don't have to be. I can go back to my relatives if it means we can still be best friends. They don't like me very much, but I'd do that for you"

Every adult in the room was shocked by her words and looked to Draco to respond.

He had a few unshed tears in his own eyes as he walked up to her. "Don't be silly, Harriet. You are already my half-sister. I'd never ask you to go back to your relatives just so we could be best friends. We already are best friends. No we get to be family as well. Let Papa adopt you, and we can be best friends and full siblings forever! I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again."

Satisfied by Draco's response, Harriet looked up at Lucius hopefully. "Yes sir. Please adopt me. I want to have a nice family."

Then she looked at the two older professors in the room. "Will you be my grandparents too?"

Albus twinkled at her, and Minerva answered, "Yes, Love. We are now your grandparents, and we would be honored if you would address us as such."

Harriet smiled and said, "O-ok, G-ggrandmma."

Severus POV:

Mother was holding Harriet in her lap and talking with her and Draco while my father, Lucius and I were getting everything together for the blood adoption. I knew we had quite a bit of work left to do tonight, so we wanted to get it done as quickly as possible. A record of adoption and name change would be sent to the ministry as soon as the ritual was completed, and it would be front page news tomorrow. Then the three male wizards were going to confront those terrible muggles while his mother stayed with the children.

He sighed thinking about the newspapers. The Daily Prophet was going to have a field day with this. He may as well call and give them the truth so they don't print lies and speculation. It wouldn't do to drag his family of the memory of the Potters through this. Many people would probably assume just what his mother did: that there was a scandalous affair. They also would not be happy to know that Harriet was adopted by an ex-deatheater. The public didn't know what Lucius was a spy in the last war. They just thought he got off by claiming to be under the influence of the Imperious spell.

Everything was ready for the ritual, and my father was standing as witness. I walked over to my mother and children. I ruffled Draco's hair and kissed his forehead before picking up Harriet. She immediately clung to me and snuggled in, and I carried her over to the circle.

"Do you have any questions before we do this? Once it's done, it cannot be undone. You will Lucius's daughter just as much as you are mine. You last name will change to Malfoy like the rest of us, and you may change in appearance some." I told her.

She looked up at me and asked, "Will it hurt?"

I smiled at her and answered, "No, baby, it won't hurt too much. There is just one part where we need to prick your finger with a needle to add a drop of blood to the potion. It will be over before you know it."

She bravely nodded her head. "Ok then. Let's do this."

I carried her over to Lucius and set her down next to him. He knelt down and embraced her before holding her hand. "Don't worry, little one. I will be right here for the entire ritual, and I will hold your hand the whole time."

I walked over to the couch where Draco and my mother were sitting and nodded to my father to begin. He placed the potion vial and needle on the table next to him, and picked up a scroll.

He began reading, "Lady Magic, I stand as witness for this blood adoption of Harriet Rose Snape by Lucius Abraxis Malfoy. They both enter the bonding of sound mind and body. We ask that you make them family in spirit, in blood, and in magic. Do you, Lucius, vow to always put Harriet's needs above your own to always do your best to take of her?"

Lucius answered, "I vow to always take care of Harriet in every way that I can, so mote it be."

Father pricked Lucius with needle and added three drops of his blood to the vial. The clear blue potion turned purple, and then father turned towards Harriet. "Harriet, do you agree to let Lucius become your father and to take care of you in everyway? Do you promise to obey him and trust him to see to all of your needs and wants?"

Harriet thought hard for a second and then replied, "Yes. I promise to be a good girl and let him take care of me. I will be the bestest daughter!"

The adults smiled indulgently, and then father explained that he needed to prick her finger. She bravely held her hand out him and closed her eyes. Father pricked her finger and added three drops of her blood to the vial.

The vial turned a bright gold, and magic flooded the room blocking the occupants of the circle from the onlookers. I held my breath. When the magic dissipated, Harriet was leaning heavily on Lucius. The vial was replaced with a piece of parchment, and then the parchment disappeared in a small puff of smoke, no doubt automatically being stored at the ministry.

I ran to the circle to embrace my daughter and stopped short in my tracks at her sight. Her appearance had changed. She adopted the porcelain Malfoy complexion, and she a platinum blonde streak in her otherwise solid black hair. Her eyes now matched Lucius' and Draco's steel gray, but she still had flecks of her original bright green. Somehow, she was even more beautiful than she was before. She was definitely a Malfoy.

She looked exhausted. I reached down to pick her up, but Lucius beat me to it. He put her on his hip and smirked at me. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous when she snuggled into him.

Lucius spoke, "I know we still have quite a bit of work to do tonight, so I suggest we allow Poppy to scan her now. I'd like to know what kind of long-term damage we are working with so we can get her as healthy as possible.

Poppy cast a charm on Harriet and parchment began writing. The parchment kept getting longer, and the adults in the room couldn't believe it. Finally the parchment stopped adding to itself and flew into Poppy's hands.

Poppy read the results,

"Harriet Rose Malfoy: 11 years old.

Mental age: 4 years old - suppressed

Height: 50.5" (128.2cm)

Weight: 43 lbs (19.5kg) – underweight

Improperly healed fractures: right humerus, right radius, right 3rd phalanx, right 2nd phalanx, left radius, left ulna, right 3,4,5,6 ribs, left 6,7,8 ribs, right tarsal bones, left 1st and 2nd toes

Multiple unhealed scars and bruises at all stages of healing indicating chronic and repeated damage to her skin by blunt force"

I had to count to 10 at least twenty times to keep calm. The people who deserved my anger were not present right now, and the little girl my husband was holding was nervous enough.

I finally trusted myself to speak without anger, "I want them brought up on charges. Send a copy of your findings to the ministry, and have them file a report with the muggle law enforcement. They will be brought to justice. Can you heal her, Poppy?"

Poppy nodded, "Of course I can heal her, Severus, but she is in for a rough night."

"Thank you, Poppy" I replied. "What does it mean that she has suppressed her mental age?"

Poppy sadly responded, "It means that she has been forced to act much older than her body wants her to. I fear that she has become accustomed to taking care of herself. It may be hard for her to transition back into the mindset of a four year old. I have no doubt that she will be happier and healthier once she is allowed to be her true self. I think she is a very powerful little girl, and her magic will thrive under proper care and guidance. Now I want you to give her these potions to take care of the improperly healed fractures and scars, and I want her to have a nutrient potion before every meal until we get her weight up. She is far too thin!"

I grabbed the potions vials and placed them in my cloak, and turned to my husband. "We need to address the newspapers before they go crazy with speculation. We need to deal with those muggles, and we need to have a little chat with Mr. Flint and Mr. Wood."

Poppy left to head back to the infirmary stating that she had work to be done. Lucius sat on the couch between mother and Draco and allowed Harriet to sleep on him. "Drizzy!" I called for our family elf. "Go and retrieve Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint and bring them here." The elf bowed its head and popped away.

Lucius spoke, "Be kind to them Severus. Traditionally caretakers were adopted into the little's family. These boys will be around for a long time to come. They are not taking her away from us. They will merely be helping out. It's nice to know that there will be people bound to her should anything ever happen to us, right?"

I plopped down onto the couch uncharacteristically, and pouted, "I suppose you are right, Luc. I don't want to share her though."

He chuckled at me, "Chin up, love. Do remember we are her parents, and what we say goes. If they do anything to abuse their power or our trust, then we remove their visitation privileges for a while. I think you are confused in your assessment of their bond, dear. It is not a sexual bond. Harriet's innocent aura and magic prevents anyone from seeing her in that way. Her magic has chosen them as her brothers, that is all. That's why caretakers were adopted by the families in the past."

I looked at my father for confirmation of Lucius's words and he nodded at me, "What Lucius says is correct, son. Harriet's magic picked these two boys to be her protectors because they showed that they could care for her at a time when she needed it. This caused them to build a deep, lasting bond. If I am reading their auras correctly, I think the two boys may be attracted to each other, though." He smirked conspiratorially at me.

Just then, Drizzy popped back into the office with the two boys in tow. Their faces were red, and they looked guilty. They looked around the office, and stared wide-eyed at all of the professors in the room. Their eyes settled on the headmaster, and Oliver (ever the brave Gryffindor) was the first to speak, "Y-you wanted to see us, Headmaster?"

Father twinkled at them, no doubt knowing that two boys thought they were in trouble for whatever they were doing when Drizzy picked them up. No doubt they were together since it didn't take very long the elf to bring them back. Father peered over the end of his glasses at them with a smirk on his face before I took pity on them.

"For Merlin's sake, Father! No boys, my husband and I wanted to talk to you." They turned to face me and Lucius. They caught sight of Harriet sleeping snuggled into him, and they cooed at her. I raised an eyebrow and continued, "You know that I have the first years do the family potion in my first class every year. It seems that young Harriet is my daughter. I will not discuss details with you right now, but I can give you the basics. She is my daughter, and Lucius has just performed the blood adoption with her. She is now a Malfoy. The spell also revealed that she is a little. The reason I'm telling you is because you two have been chosen by magic to be her caretakers."

They stood there stunned before Lucius addressed them, "Do you agree to take a vow to uphold your obligations for her?"

The guilty look on the boys faces increased tenfold and they shared a hesitant look before Wood said, "Uh, sir. We, um, already made a vow to take care of her in any way that we could, sir."

Mother, Father, and Lucius were all grinning like the cat that got the canary. I scowled, "When did this happen?"

This time Flint spoke, "Would you like to see the memory, sir?"

I nodded, and Flint pulled the memory from his mind while my father pulled out his pensieve. The memory was placed in, and we all leaned forward until we were in the memory on the train station. We watched as Harriet met the boys and they brought her into an empty compartment. We watched as they made the vow they spoke of while she slept, and you could feel the magic surge through the compartment. We watched the boys spell her huge clothes down to fit her better and come out her matted hair.

Leaving the memory, I was satisfied that these boys could be trusted with my daughter, at least until they did something to break that trust. Then, there would be hell to pay. I spoke to them, "Thank you for taking care of her. I guess we will all figure out together how to deal with the backlash this will cause in the wizarding world. She will need us all now more than ever. I want you two to keep this quiet for tonight. All will be revealed come morning with the arrival of the papers. We will talk about our expectations for you tomorrow."

The boys left the office, and Lucius suggested that we retire to our chambers. He asked mother to come down in ten minutes so that she could stay with the children while we went to handle the bloody muggles. We used the floo. Once we were in our chambers, we told Draco that we needed him to stay with his little sister tonight because the potions that she had to take would be hard on her. We told him that Grandma would be down in a few minutes, and we expected him to be bathed and dressed for bed by then. He took off to his bathroom to obey.

Lucius gently woke the sleeping child in his arms as I went to draw a bath for her. I made sure to add a potion that would help heal her scars, and I added another potion to make bubbles. I realized I was getting soft, but I couldn't be bothered right now. Just as I was checking the temperature of the water, Lucius came into the bathroom with Harriet. I helped undress her and banished those awful clothes. Lucius set her in the bathtub, and we began to bathe her.

She had a confused expression, and I asked her what was wrong. "I've never been in the bathtub before. I always had to hose off in the backyard. I hated doing that in the winter because it was so cold, and I couldn't go back inside until I was completely dry."

I looked her in the eyes and promised, "You will never go back there. You are our little girl now, and we will provide you with everything you need. From now on, you get baths here with warm water and bubbles." The scooped up some bubbles and blew them into the air.

She giggled, and I just about melted into a puddle of goo on the floor.

We ended having to drain and fill the tub three times to get her completely clean. By the end, she was nearly asleep in the tub. I picked her up and Lucius wrapped her in a big fluffy towel to dry her off. We didn't have any pajamas for her, so I grabbed one of my shirts and put it on her. It hung off of her shoulders and extended down to her knees like a nightgown.

We set her on the bed and gave her the potions to drink. Draco came into our room about that time and crawled into bed next to her. We tucked them both in while my mother came into the room and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Goodnight, my children. I love you" I said.

Lucius kissed both of their foreheads and said, "Goodnight, Dragon. Goodnight little princess. Sweet dreams."

Harriet snuggled into Draco and suddenly her toy snake appeared in her arms. She just summoned it wandlessly and wordlessly, but I was more shocked by what she said. "Goodnight Papa. Goodnight Daddy. Thank you for keeping me."


	10. Chapter 10

Severus POV:

My husband, father, and I apparated to the front door of #4 Privet Drive to confront the muggles. Lucius took my wand away and stowed it in his cloak because we both knew I wouldn't be able to keep myself from hexing them. We didn't change out of our wizarding attire because it was already 9PM, and we didn't expect to see any neighbors out and about.

I banged on the front door, and a man yelled back, "This better be bloody important! Do you know what time it is?!"

A short, fat pig-like man opened the door. As soon as he saw us, he tried to slam the door in our faces. I stuck my foot in the door jam and pushed our way into the house. The man was spitting and sputtering, and his face was going past red to a violent shade of purple. "I'll not have any of your kind in my house. I don't want any more freaks! Get out!"

Lucius turned on him and cast a silencing spell. It didn't seem to deter him. He kept yelling silently at us. Loud noises, stomping, could be heard from the stair. Then, a whale of a boy waltzed into the room. He looked at us and at his father, then screamed, "Mummy! Mummy! The freaks are here! Make them leave!"

Petunia came into the room demanding to know what was happening until she caught my eye. "You! That Snape boy from down the road! What do you want? Your kind isn't welcome here! Didn't you hear….your precious Lily is dead. What could you possibly want from us?"

I glared at her and took a threatening step towards her. She yelped and backed away as Lucius grabbed my arm. "Come on, Love. Let Lady Magic do her job."

She looked between us and sniffed disdainfully. "I always thought your kind was unnatural. This just confirms it. You are low class trash"

I was about to break my mother's rules and raise my hand to a woman when my husband pulled me close and turned me to face him. He drew me in a breathtaking kiss and then addressed her in his most polite tone, "I'll not have you insulting my husband like some commoner. You will never be a quarter of the person he is. If anyone is ill-bred, it's you. Who treats a child like you have? Have no doubt about it, I will have you prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law child abuse and neglect."

As an afterthought he added, "No one treats our daughter that way and gets away with it."

The Dursley's paled, and Petunia spoke up, "Y-your daughter!? Lily's daughter is your daughter? That's not possible. She was the daughter of that God-forsaken Potter man. You are crazy."

I calmly stepped forward, "No, Petunia. She is my daughter. Lily was pregnant with my daughter, and we've come to see justice for the way she was treated in your care." I pointed to my father. "Remember him? He's my father, Harriet's grandfather, and he isn't very happy with you right now. Do you feel all of the magic in the air right now? That's him trying to keep himself from hexing you right now."

They all backed away with wide-eyed fearful expressions. My father evidently had been patient long enough. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at them casting a spell. "Everything you put Harriet through will come back to you. You will feel the hunger, pain, and sorrow that you caused her. You will eat but never be satisfied. You will sleep but never without nightmares. You will always have a deep feeling of loneliness and despair. You will experience every trauma, every broken bone, and every bruise that you ever gave that girl. When you have suffered as much as she did, magic will set you free from your punishments."

I didn't think that was enough. I wanted them to worry a little more. "The wizarding authorities have been notified of the treatment Harriet received in your care. How do you think they will react when they find you that you abused their young heroine, especially when they find out she is a little?"

Sirens could be heard coming down the street, so Lucius, my father, and I all disillusioned ourselves and watched from the corner of the room as the policed arrested the Dursley's. Vernon's silencing spell was still in effect. It wouldn't wear off for some time. Petunia was ranting about wizards, and the policemen were looking at her like a crazy person.

We apparated back to the Hogwarts gates and walked up the path to the castle. We entered my father's office and floo called the Daily Prophet office. We gave them the full story and answered all of their mundane questions before we were finally able to retire for the night.

Lucius and I entered our chambers and bade my mother goodnight. I was only a little at 11PM, but we were exhausted. We went straight through to the bedroom and had to accio a camera. Harriet was curled into Draco with her head on his chest and cuddling her snake. He had an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Lucius hugged and kissed me goodnight. We got into our bed on either side of our children, and fell asleep almost immediately. My alarm clock blared to wake us up way too early, or so it seemed. Lucius and I woke up and showered together to have a little time to ourselves while the kids slept a little longer. After our shower we went back into the bedroom to get dressed and then wake our sleeping children.

Harry POV:

I was warm and comfortable and sleepy, and someone was shaking me awake. "Nnnnnnnnnn." I groaned. "Slleeeeeeeeeeppppyy," I whined. Then I was lifted up and pressed against a strong chest. I clung onto them and put my head against the crook of their neck. They smelled nice. This was Papa. He and Daddy had different smells. Papa always smelled very clean with a hint of cologne. Daddy smelled a little funny, but it was nice too.

"Come on, little Princess, it's time to wake up. It's Friday. You've got classes today." Papa said.

I gave him my best pouty face and asked, "Can Mr. Snakey come with me today?"

Papa didn't answer. He looked at Daddy first, and they seemed to have a silent conversation. Then Daddy answered, "Yes, love. Mr. Snakey can go with you. He is very dirty. Would it be ok if I cleaned him for you?"

I had to think about that. Daddy and Papa were nice, and I was beginning to trust them, but this was Mr. Snakey. What if it hurt him? I needed to speak to Mr. Snakey about this first. I hissed at Mr. Snakey to see if he even wanted a bath, and he told me that it would be ok as long as he didn't have to get wet.

I looked up at Daddy to tell him that Mr. Snakey was fine with that, but he and Papa were giving me a funny look. Did I do something wrong? Daddy seemed to snap out of it first. He held up his magic stick and gave me a questioning look. I nodded to let him do his magic. When I looked down at Mr. Snakey, it was like he was brand new!

I gave Mr. Snakey a quick cuddle and then reached for Daddy to give him a thank you hug.

Daddy said some funny words, "Accio Harriet's things", and my grocery bag came soaring into his hand. He and Papa frowned and asked, "Little one, is this all you have with you? Where are all of your school supplies?"

I looked at him confused. School supplied? I shrugged and Papa told me I needed to answer verbally, with my mouth. "I don't have anything else. My uncle told me to pack my things and then dropped me off at the train station. Am I in trouble, Daddy?"

He hugged me tight and said, "No, Harriet. You are not in trouble. You and Draco can share for today. Tomorrow is Saturday, so we can take a little family trip to get what you need. You only have one class that requires a wand today, anyway. It's grandma's class, transfiguration, so I will let her know what's happening. Let's put you in some of Draco's clothes for now. We can transfigure the pants into a skirt and spell them to fit."

We walked down to breakfast. Draco and I walked little ahead of our parents, and we were holding hands. When we got close to the big eating room again, I saw Marcus and Oliver. I ran to jump on them. Their faces were really close together, and they jumped apart as soon as I landed on them. They blushed and looked around me. They stiffened when Papa bristly walked up. Before I knew what was happening, Papa had me on his hip. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him in the eyes and he fussed, "Harriet Rose Malfoy! You do not run away from us. This is a magical castle, and it's not safe for you to be alone. We didn't know where you went for a second, and that scared me and Daddy. Understand, little miss?"

I had to fight back tears as I nodded my head. Papa frowned and reminded me, "Verbal answers please."

I sniffed and said, "Y-yes, Papa. I understand. Am I in trouble now?"

He smiled at me and hugged me close before responding, "No, little one. You are not in trouble. You didn't know that was a rule. Now you do, though, and I expect you to obey me. Are you ready for some breakfast now?" Papa set me down and walked me back to Draco, then Draco held my hand again.

Draco, me, Marcus, and Oliver sat at the beginning of the Slytherin table again and started to eat. All of a sudden, a bunch of those scary birds, owls, swept into the room with mail attached to their legs. I shrieked and scooted closer to Marcus who put an arm around me.

The noise in the room got louder and louder until I couldn't handle it anymore. I held my hands to me ears. When I looked up, people were staring and pointing at me. Was it because I was a freak? No! Daddy and Draco said that wasn't true. People began talking about me. Some people were saying nice things, but others were saying very mean things about my family. Some people looked angry and muttered about the Dursley's. I started crying. I looked up at Daddy and Papa, and they had concerned expressions on their faces.

I ran to them sobbing. I reached Daddy first, and he pulled me onto his lap. Papa came very close to us and embraced me from behind. The hall seemed to quiet down significantly. I didn't realize it was because Papa and Daddy were showing such uncharacteristic signs of affection. Behind my back, the students and professors were all staring like we had grown multiple heads.

"Why are they staring and talking about us?" I asked.

Papa explained that it was because the paper talked about what happened the day before and asked if I wanted him to read it to me. At my nod, he frowned but read,

"Little Harriet Rose…Malfoy!? The girl who was abused! By Rita Skeeter.

It appears that all was not as it seemed for the young heroine. After being taken in by her only presumed blood relatives for the first 11 years of her life, she finally found her way to Hogwarts. One look at the girl confirmed that something was very wrong. She showed up at the train station in ratty, too large clothes that barely concealed her modesty and matted, greasy hair. It was evident that she was severely underweight and malnourished, despite her petite frame. The girl is about the size of your average 7 year old. Don't be too worried about her small size. It was confirmed yesterday that she was a little! Harriet Potter, now Malfoy, is the first little in the wizarding world for 103 years. How adorable and all the more awful that she was abused and neglected by her relatives. They were apprehended by the muggle authorities late last night and charged with child abuse, neglect, and endangerment. They are awaiting trial in a maximum security facility.

But the question remains, how did our young heroine become a Malfoy? How could the Ministry allow her to be in the custody of a known ex-deatheater? Apparently Potions Master Snape always has his first year class perform the familial potion. Little Harriet's results shocked everyone. It turns out that she was never a Potter at all. She was the love child of Severus Malfoy nee Snape and Lily Potter nee Evans. Thinking back to the Potter wedding, Lily was already showing signs of being with child. It seems that she was impregnated by Professor Snape before her and Potter were wed. So why did Harriet go to live with her muggle relatives? Lily Potter nee Evans never told Professor Snape that the child was his. When the potion revealed the results, they were shocked. Professor Snape's husband, Lord Lucius Malfoy, blood adopted the child, and she became Harriet Rose Malfoy. It seems she inherited some of the Malfoy genes as well. Regardless of Lord Malfoy's shady history, it was evident to this reader that Miss Malfoy was going to get the proper upbringing she deserved."

I frowned at Papa and asked, "What's a deatheater? Why wouldn't people want me to be with you?"

Papa frowned back at me and said that him and Daddy would explain everything tonight when we were back in our chambers. "Does that mean I won't stay in the dorms anymore?"

Daddy and Papa shared a look before Daddy answered, "No, little one. From now on you will live with Papa and me in our chambers. You will have your own room with lots of toys and you can decorate it however you want. Doesn't that sound fun?"

I beamed at him. "Yes, Daddy! I've never had my own room or toys other than Mr. Snakey. I'm happy I get to stay with you. You don't think it will hurt Mr. Snakey's feelings if I have more toys, do you?", I asked worriedly.

"No. I don't think he would mind. He would just be happy that you are happy." Then Daddy kissed me on the nose and said it was time for classes. I stood up with him and looked down the head table. I made eye contact with another professor and fell to my knees. My scar hurt so bad. Tears came to my eyes, and I held my scar in my hand. Papa bent and picked me up so fast. He asked me what happened, and I told him, "My scar just started burning! It's never done that before. It hurt really bad, Papa." I cried into his shoulder. He held me and rocked me, and I calmed down. I missed the worried look that Papa and Daddy shared.

Papa delivered me to Draco and told us he expected us to behave today. Then Draco grabbed my hand and led me to our first class, flying.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry POV:

I was looking forward to flying…on a broom! How cool was that?! Draco told me all about flying on the way to class. He said that you could go really high and really fast. "Next year, " he said, "We can try out for the house quidditch team." He explained all about the game, and it sounded marvelous. I hoped I would be able to try out. Then he added, "I want to be seeker. It's practically the most important position."

Madam Hooch instructed us on how to get the broom to respond to our commands. Before I knew it, I was flying! Well, I was hovering a few feet off of the ground, but it was incredible. I was broken out of my thoughts as I heard a yelp and saw a student from Gryffindor fall off of his broom. Madam Hooch told us to stay on the ground, and just keep practicing to summon the broom into our hands.

Draco and Blaise were tossing something back and forth, and a redhead was demanding that he give it back to them. "That's Neville's rememberall," he said.

Draco taunted him, "Well, Weasel, if you want it, then you will have to come and get it." Then he took off into the air on his broom. The redhead jumped on his broom and took off after him. When he got close, Draco threw the little orb as hard as he could. I was afraid that it was going to smash against the castle wall, and without thinking I flew up to catch it. I caught it just before it was about to hit the wall.

When I landed, Draco's face was ashen. I walked over to the redhead and handed him the ball. "I'm sorry my brother was mean to you." He looked at me like I was crazy until the bushy-haired girl, Hermione, nudged him and told him to say thanks.

"Thank you" he said. I smiled at him and introduced myself, "I'm Harriet! Are you Weasel? That's a funny name."

He blushed and pushed me a little. "Don't call me that, midget. My name is Ron Weasley."

I wasn't expecting him to shove me, and I fell onto my bum. I sat there trying not to cry for a second. Draco ran over and pushed him back, "Don't touch my sister, Weasel!" Then him and the redhead, Ron, were in an all out brawl. I sat there and bawled begging them to stop, "Draco! Please stop. Please. I don't like this."

The bushy-haired girl, Hermione sat next to me and rubbed my back. Two more redheads, twins, ran up and pulled Ron and Draco apart just as Madam Hooch was starting back. The twins fought to hold them apart, while Madam Hooch demanded, "What is the meaning of this?! Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley! Cease this behavior at once! Miss Granger please explain what happened."

Hermione told her exactly what happened, and she looked at me surprised when she mentioned the part about me catching the rememberall. Then she addressed the boys, "I expect all of you to report straight to the headmaster's office. I will send for your heads of house. Miss Granger, take Miss Malfoy and go with them. No doubt they will require your explanation again."

We all started walking towards Grandpa's office. Was I in trouble, too? I must have slowed down some because one of the twins came and started walking next to me. He introduced himself, "Hello, little miss, I am Gred, and that is my twin Forge. We are Ronnie's older brothers, and we apologize on his behalf."

He made a funny face, and I giggled at him. He was silly! "Would it be alright if I carried you the rest of the way? It's quite a ways still, and we need to walk a little faster."

I looked up at him hesitantly and nodded. As he reached for me, Draco ran over and said, "Unhand her, Weasel. She doesn't need to be contaminated by the likes of you."

I didn't like the way Draco was talking to him. He was nice to me, so I said, "Draco! That's not nice. You can't talk to him like that! His name is Gred, not Weasel!"

The other twin, Forge, flashed me bright smile, and Gred gave me a little squeeze. "Thanks, little miss, but I can take care of my own. Your brother here doesn't scare me. I have my ways of taking care of brats like him." Then he spelled Draco's hair bright red!

I giggled loudly because Draco had no idea that his hair was red. His hair was even redder than the Weasley's. We arrived at the headmaster's gargoyle, and it automatically admitted us entrance. Gred commented that he supposed the headmaster was expecting us because we didn't have to give a password. Draco smirked and corrected him, "Don't be daft. Harriet and I don't need a password to get into our Grandfather's office."

The other Weasley, Ron, stiffened and asked, "Grandfather?"

Draco gave him an innocent smile and sweetly said, "Yes. He is our dad's father. They will never believe you over us because blood is thicker than water."

Papa came strolling up from behind with Daddy and Grandma in tow, "That's enough, Draco. The truth will prevail, and those at fault will be punished regardless of bloodties. Do you hear me, young man?"

Draco gulped and nodded, "Yes sir."

Daddy and Papa turned towards me and saw my tear-streaked face. Daddy went to grab me from Gred, but Papa stopped him. "Not now, Severus. We need to have this discussion, and it can't be done properly if you are coddling her."

Daddy sighed but agreed. We all walked into the office and Daddy directed us to sit on the couch. We all fit, but we had to squeeze. Ron sat on one end, then Forge, Hermione, Gred, Me, and last Draco.

Grandpa looked down at us and sighed, "I had hoped to not have to discipline anyone on the second day of classes yet here you all are, my own grandchildren involved."

I sniffed and looked down at the floor blinking back tears. Papa came and raised my chin. "I expect you to look up when being spoken to, young lady. That's another rule. Your grandfather deserves your respect."

"Yes, sir." I said and then looked at my grandfather. He didn't seem too upset. His eyes were twinkling at me.

"Now, Miss Granger, Misters Weasley, I believe you were sent to enlighten us on what happened. Please allow me to take the memory from your mind. Just think of the class period, and I will withdraw it." I watched, amazed, as he pulled a silver misty stream from their minds and put into a big bowl.

Then he guided us all over to it, and we fell into it. We were instantly back in the class watching ourselves in their memory! It was so strange. We saw Madam Hooch taking away the boy, then Draco taunting Ron, then me flying after the orb. I almost smashed into the castle. Daddy and Papa gave me a terrified look then fixed Draco with an angry one. Then they saw me return the orb to Ron and when he made me fall. Then they were fighting and I was begging them to stop. Then twins came and broke them apart and Madam Hooch was sending us to come here.

When the scene stopped, we were suddenly back in Grandpa's office. They thanked the twins and Hermione and dismissed them. Then Grandpa turned to us. "You three will serve detention for one night with each of these professors, that's three nights total. You have each lost 5 points from your houses. Ronald, you parents will be notified. You are dismissed."

Ron left the room quickly, and I felt all of the butterflies in my stomach. Grandma and Daddy were having a heated conversation, and they kept glancing in my direction. Finally, Papa spoke to me, "Don't worry about them, little one. They are having a little spat as parents and their children do sometimes, but they are not mad at you. Yes, you are in trouble, but it won't be so bad."

I reached up for him to pick me up, but he only gave me a quick hug and said we needed to discuss my punishment first. I sniffled again and scooted closer to Draco.

Daddy and Grandma finally stopped arguing and Daddy looked upset. It seems that Grandma had pulled rank on him and won their little argument. Grandma said, "I am disappointed in both of you for not listening to the instructions to stay on the ground. Anything could have happened. Draco, your foolishness almost got your sister hurt terribly. How would you have felt if she flew into the castle? Now, there will be no more school punishments, but you do have to deal with whatever your father's decide for you. Now come give your old Grandma a hug. I need to reassure myself that you are both ok."

We got up to hug her. Grandpa joined in on the hug and spoke to Daddy and Papa, "Go easy on them. Remember they are children, and they can be impulsive and naughty sometimes." Then Grandma and Grandpa left the office.

Papa addressed us, "Draco, I am very disappointed in you. You need to be a good example for Harriet. Your behavior today will not be tolerated. It will change or we will have to repeat this lesson often. Harriet, what you did was very brave, but it was reckless. You heart was in the right place, but you almost hurt yourself. You will both get a spanking. Harriet, you are first. Draco, go stand in the corner while I deal with your sister."

Draco hesitated and stared at Papa as if to argue, but Papa assured him that he wouldn't hurt me and it would be ok. Draco then went to stand in the corner.

Papa beckoned me to him, and he sat on the couch. He pulled me to stand between his knees, and said, "I will not hurt you like your relatives. A spanking is a common form of discipline. I will put you over my knees and smack your bottom a few times. Then I will comfort you and reassure you. Understand? Do you trust me?"

I nodded and he gave my bottom a firm pat and reminded me to answer him verbally. "Yes sir," I said. Then Papa pulled me over his left knee and anchored my legs with his right. I felt trapped but also very secure. He flipped up my skirt and landed the first smack. I sucked in a breath. He smacked my upturned bottom a total of 11 times, alternating cheeks. By the 8th smack, I was sobbing openly over his lap.

After the 11th smack, he pulled me upright and sat me on his lap right side up and comforted me. Daddy came and comforted me from behind. I latched on to them and cried my heart out. I fell asleep on Papa.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco POV:

I had to keep telling myself that I trusted my father as I stood in the corner listening to my little sister get a spanking. I knew that Papa wouldn't hurt me. I just felt so guilty. It was my fault she was in this situation in the first place. I just had to show off and mess with the Weasel. With every slap and every little sob, I felt a piece of my soul being etched away. He would do everything in his power to avoid this happening in the future. He would gladly throw himself over his Papa's knee and take the punishment for her.

The spanking stopped at a total of 11 smacks, and I could hear my fathers comforting her now. It didn't take long for her cries to turn into sniffles. I didn't realize that I had tears running down my own face until Papa called me to him. I turned to walk towards my fathers, and I saw Harriet asleep on Papa.

Dad called me to him, and he wiped my face and then pulled me into a hug. He said, "I'm sorry that was so hard on you, Dragon, but you can't blame yourself completely for this. She decided herself to get on her broom. Since Papa took care of Harriet, I will take care of you. Pull down your trousers, please. Do you understand why you are getting this spanking, son?"

I did as instructed while answering, "Yes sir." Dad sat in a different seat and I saw Papa cast 'Muffliato' over Harriet so we wouldn't bother her too much. I knew the drill at this point. I was no stranger to a spanking growing up, but I had hoped they would become less frequent once I started school. I draped myself over dad's left knee, and he adjusted my torso so that it was leaning on the sofa before he anchored my legs down with his right leg.

Dad started spanking slowly and methodically. I hated when he started like this. It meant I was in for a longer session with his hand. After about a minute he asked, "Why are you getting this spanking, son?"

I tried to keep by voice steady as I answered, "I disobeyed Madam Hooch, set a bad example for Harriet, and taunted the Weasel." Dad gave me an extra hard smack when I called Weasley a Weasel, so I corrected myself, "Weasley!, not Weasel."

He continued the slow pace before he started to lecture. Then he accented every word with a stinging swat, "You. Have. Got. To. Think. Before. Acting."

The tears started at this point, and he reached for the waistband of my boxers. I begged him, "Please, Daddy. Let me keep them up!"

He ignored my pleas and pulled them down to my knees before he started spanking and lecturing me in earnest. "You have a little sister now, and you will be a good example for her. You will not lead her into danger. You will help to take care of her. You will not torment the Weasley boy or any other fellow students. You will apologize to Madam Hooch."

I was crying openly now, and I felt him tip me forward. He landed two swats to each of my sit spots and then stopped. He righted my boxers and rubbed my back while I calmed down some. He pulled me up to sit on his lap. He hugged me closed, and then he said, "You are almost too big to sit in my lap now, Dragon."

Dad held me until I calmed down, and then allowed me to wash my face in the bathroom while they woke Harriet. When I came back into the room, Harriet was sitting on the couch next to Dad and leaning on him with his arm around her small frame. Papa patted the seat next to him, so I gingerly sat down.

Harry POV:

I must have fallen asleep after my spanking. I didn't realize I was so tired. Daddy must have delivered Draco's spanking while I was sleeping because his eyes were red-rimmed when he came back into the room. Papa said that we needed to discuss a few things before we went back to class.

"Harriet, I know that you think you are a big girl, but you are actually a very little girl. Your schedule will be changing dramatically. Your courseload will be decreasing. We want you to get a magical education, but you will only take Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, and Potions. Your coursework will be slightly modified from the rest of the students. When your brother is in other classes, you will either be me or Daddy. You can use this time to nap, play, draw, or whatever you want to do."

I looked at Papa worried, "What about flying? I like to fly! I don't want to stop flying!" Daddy patted me on the leg and told me to let Papa talk.

Papa continued, "You will still be flying. Your grandmother believes that your flying skills are good enough to be the new seeker on the Slytherin house team. Your Daddy and I have agreed to let you play if we were allowed to cast certain protection charms on you." I smiled brightly, and he added, "if we decide that the sport is too rough even with the added protection charms, then we reserve the right to remove you from the team at any point for any reason. Also, you are NEVER to go flying without one of us present. If I find out that you have broken that rule, you will receive a bare-bottom spanking."

I looked at Draco to see what his reaction would be to me joining the team as the seeker. I knew that he wanted to be seeker. He must have known what I was thinking because he said, "It's ok, lil sis. If I can't be seeker, at least it's still a Malfoy. Just don't make us look bad." He winked at me.

Daddy spoke now, "You will also be expected to take private lessons to work on learning to read and write, and you will have a mandatory nap right after lunch either in mine or Papa's classroom."

Papa nodded at Daddy, and said, "We may as well discuss all of your new rules now. No using magic without supervision. No lying. No being disrespectful. You are to obey your elders. You are not to put yourself in danger. You will not wander the castle or grounds alone. You will be polite and use good manners, which means you answer questions verbally and you look at people when they speak. You will be expected to keep your toys tidy. You will not skip meals. You will be ready for bed by 9PM every night. There may be a few more rules added as we go. Do you understand?"

I looked between Daddy and Papa, and I told them that I understood. They told me that failure to abide by the rules would result in a punishment ranging from time-out, loss of privileges, earlier bedtime, lines, or a spanking. They said they would never lock me up or starve me. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to find my new family.

Papa came and picked me up. He dismissed Draco back to class and said he would see us again at lunch. Draco was going to a class that I didn't have anymore, so I was going to spend the next class period with Papa. He carried me down to his classroom and set me at his desk.

When the students came in, most of them had a different reaction to me being in Papa's seat. Some were confused, some cooed at me, and the rest just acted like they didn't want to be there. I was about to start drawing on the paper Papa gave me when my red-headed twins walked in. I smiled and waved at them excitedly. They waved back. They acted like they wanted to do more, but Papa started lecturing. His lecture was boring, and it seemed to last forever. I was very good though. I drew and colored the whole time because I wanted to show Papa what a good girl I was.

After class we went back to the big eating room, the Great Hall is what Draco called it. Students were talking loudly and handing newspapers back and forth. Grandpa had a very worried expression on his face, and he handed the paper over to Papa. He gasped and then pulled me to him.

Lucius POV:

Walking into the Great Hall, it was louder than usual and students were throwing newspapers about. Albus handed me the paper, and I was shocked by the article on the front page. "Sirius Black Escapes Azkaban". The article went on to say that he had been muttered about being at Hogwarts for a while now and that he did not take the news of Harriet becoming a Malfoy well.

I hugged my little girl closer to me. We would have to be vigilant at all times. That traitorous murderer wouldn't get near her. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and thought about how Sev was going to react to this news. He hated the man even before he was sentenced to Azkaban. We would not tell Harriet about this. It would only scare her, and as long as she didn't leave the castle, there was no chance he could get her. She would always be with someone else.

I sighed remembering that we needed to take her to get her school supplies, wand, and clothes tomorrow. We would just have to make it a family outing. Albus could come with us for extra protection.

Marcus Flint entered the Great Hall and came up to the head table to see if Harriet could sit with him during lunch. I agreed, and, to my surprise, he took her by the hand and led her to the Gryffindor table to sit with Wood. She sat in the middle of the two 14 year olds. They acted so mature with her that it was hard to remember they were just children themselves.

He thought back to what was said about magically assigned caretakers. They were usually adopted into the family. Would that be a good idea? Would they even want to be adopted by us?

I was broken out of my internal ramblings by my husband taking his seat next to me. I asked him, "What do you think of those two boys with Harriet? Do you think we should offer to adopt them?"

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Are we planning to adopt every student at Hogwarts now?" At my disapproving look he apologized and continued, "I think they are a good influence on her, but I'm sure they already have loving families. I think we should let them decide. If they want to be full members of this family, then we can adopt them."

I nodded to agree with him, and then handed him the newspaper. Might as well get this over with….


	13. Chapter 13

Short chapter, but I wanted to write something before I went to work.

Harry POV:

I was sitting between Oliver and Marcus at the Gryffindor table at lunch today. My twins, Forge and Gred, came over and sat across from me. They made jokes and funny faces and had us all laughing like hyenas. Even Marcus smiled at them a few times!

Daddy just got to the Great Hall and down next to Papa. I saw Papa and my grandparents watching him as he was handed the newspaper. He yelled, "What the bloody hell?!" Then all of the copies of the newspaper turned to ash. He stood up with a scared look on his face and made to come towards us, but Papa stopped him. They had a tense conversation, and Daddy looked very mad. I don't know exactly what they were saying, but Papa looked like he was getting upset with Daddy.

By this point, they were getting louder and gathering a lot of attention from the students. I didn't like them fighting. I wanted to go over to them to ask them to stop, but Oliver just pulled me into his lap and reminded me that I needed to eat. He assured me that sometimes adults just have a little argument. I didn't think this looked like a little argument. Now my grandparents were getting involved.

I don't know what they said, but Daddy yelled, "No! Mother, I am not a child anymore. You cannot tell me how to react about this. She is my daughter!"

Grandma had a hurt expression on her hurt and she just left the room. Grandpa turned and said something quietly to Daddy that seemed to make him calm down just a little. He spared me a quick look. Papa grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the Great Hall through a door at the side of the room.

I wanted to go with them! What if something happened? What if they were leaving me? I started crying, hard. Draco came over and tried to comfort me saying, "It's ok, Harry, sometimes Papa and Dad do this. I think Dad might be in trouble with Papa. They will be fine next time you seem them. I promise."

I looked up at my brother and held up my hands. I wanted to be comforted by Daddy or Papa, but Draco was the next best thing. Draco instantly picked me up and carried me to Grandpa. The great hall gave a collective coo again. Grandpa set me in his lap and held me tight. This was the first time he held me, It was a little scary at first, but he was a lot like Daddy. His magic felt the same, very powerful.

Grandpa introduced me to a very big man, Hagrid. I liked him very much. Grandpa called him a gentle giant. Hagrid told me that he took care of a lot of magical creatures and asked me if I wanted to see them sometime. I nodded my head excitedly. Grandma came back into the great hall and sat in usual seat between Grandpa and Hagrid. I asked if she was ok, and she smiled and said, "Yes, Princess. You don't have to worry about me. Did you finish your lunch?"

I answered, "Yes, ma'am. I'm full. Are Daddy and Papa coming back? They said that I have to take a nap after lunch everyday now, and I'm sleepy." I rubbed my eyes with my fists as I spoke.

Grandpa adjusted me in his lap so I had my head in his neck. His beard was tickling my face! I reached up to latch onto his neck with his arms. I was asleep before Daddy and Papa were back.

I must not have been asleep for very long because I was still very tired when someone was moving me. I whined. Why wouldn't they just leave me alone, and I heard Daddy shush me, "It's ok, little one. I'm taking you to my classroom for a nap. You just go back to sleep."

I was awake by the time we got to his classroom. He sat me on his desk while he magically made a little bed appear at the front side of his classroom. It looked very comfy with lots of pillows and blankets and Mr. Snakey! I wanted to sleep there, but I wanted a quick cuddle from Daddy first.

I watched as he gingerly sat at his desk. He winced a little when I jumped into his lap and I asked, "Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

He assured me that I didn't hurt him, and I replied, loud enough for the class to hear, "Oh Good. I thought Papa might have given you a spanking today too!"

The students laughed. I didn't realize they had come in. Daddy blushed deeply, and said that I needed to take my nap now. Then he fixed the students with a scary glare and assigned a 3 foot essay due tomorrow.

I went over to the bed and jumped under the covers. Daddy hadn't come to tuck me in yet, so I asked, "Daddy, aren't you going to tuck me in?"

The students snickered again, and Daddy extended their essay to a 4 foot essay. They got very quiet, and I heard Daddy mumble something about 'ruining his reputation. Going soft.'

He came over to me and lifted the blankets to my chin and tucked Mr. Snakey under my arm. Then he gave me a little smile and kissed my forehead. "Have a nice nap, Princess. I will wake you up in time for your transfiguration class with Grandma."

There was a very loud, scary noise while I was sleeping and I accidentally wet the bed. I was embarrassed, and I didn't want Daddy or the class (4th year Gryffindors and Slytherins – including Marcus and Oliver) to know what happened. But more than that, I didn't want to stay wet. It was yucky and cold. Daddy quickly cleaned up the mess from the potions accident and sent the student to the infirmary.

I whimpered, and the whole class turned to look at me. This brought tears to my eyes. Daddy was busy dealing with the mess, so Oliver came over to me. He realized my problem immediately and took me out of the soiled bed as he called Daddy over, "Um, Professor Snape, sir. Harriet seems to have had a little accident."

I couldn't believe he told the whole class like that, and I burst into tears, embarrassed and hurt by Oliver. Daddy seemed to understand because he came and grabbed me from Oliver. He told Oliver that he had detention with him and Papa tonight for being unsympathetic to me, and then summoned that weird short thing again. "Drizzy!"

When the elf appeared, Daddy gave him instructions to get me cleaned up. In the blink of an eye, I was in clean, dry clothes, and the blankets were all fresh. Daddy made the bed disappear and held me instead. He carried me around with him for the last ten minutes of class.

When class was over, he asked Marcus to bring me to my next class and then pick me up after. He asked if him and Oliver could watch me until dinner because he and Papa had some things to take care of. Marcus agreed with a smile and gave me a big hug. Daddy then asked if Marcus and Oliver would both come to have dinner in our chambers tonight because we needed to have a discussion.


	14. Chapter 14

I just got home from work, and I really wanted to update this story. Now, I'm staying up late to write this. Feel free to leave suggestions, comments, praises, or criticism. I can take it. I have a general idea where my story is going, but I might be able to write in some side plot. Also, bear with me on switching from 1st person to 3rd person and what not. I'm going to try and keep it all in 3rd person because it's easier to write, but I may make a few mistakes.

Transfiguration class was fun for Harriet. She wasn't able to participate at first because she didn't have a wand, but Draco let her use his after he successfully turned his quill into a cup. Harriet accomplished it on the first try, and her grandma was nearly bursting at the seams with pride.

Class seemed to fly by, and before she knew it, Oliver and Marcus were picking her up from class. She asked them if they could go see Hagrid and told them that he had promised to show her some of his animals. The boys shared a look of doubt. They knew what kind of animals Hagrid liked to keep around, and they weren't exactly safe for a child. They tried to talk her out if it, but she turned on her big puppy dog eyes and they crumpled under the adorable stare.

They walked her out to Hagrid's hut. On the way to his hut they made sure to remind her that she was not allowed to leave their sights, and she was definitely not allowed to go near the forest. When they got to Hagrid's, they knocked on the door and a large dog came trotting from around the hut to greet them.

Harriet smiled and ran to greet the dog. She threw her arms around his neck and talked to him, "Hello, puppy! You are so cute!" The big grey dog seemed to like that because he immediately started licking all over her face.

Marcus grabbed her away from him and fussed at her, "No, Harriet! You cannot just run up to random dogs and get in their faces. What if he was not a nice dog? He could have hurt you! Then your Daddy would use me for potions ingredients."

Harriet laughed at him, "Don't be silly, Marcus. This is Hagrid's dog. He wouldn't have any dangerous animals on campus. He's too nice."

Oliver tried to hold in his laugh, but he failed. Then Marcus started to laugh too. She didn't know why they were laughing. She didn't think anything was funny. She thought they might have been making fun of her, so she pouted a little. They were saying things about Hagrid's class and all different animals and creatures that he had brought into school. They just kept laughing. It was getting ridiculous.

Now they were rolling on the floor laughing at their own little jokes. Harriet ignored them and looked for more animals. She spotted an even bigger, well taller, black shaggy dog just near the tree line. She HAD to hug this dog. He looked so huggable. She ran to meet the dog. When she got closer, the dog jogged a little father into the trees. She ran faster to try and catch him. Why was he running from her? She kept running after him. Before she knew it, trees surrounded her, and she couldn't see the edge of the forest anymore. Forest!? Oh no. She had run into the forbidden forest.

She couldn't hear Oliver or Marcus anymore. She didn't know how long she was running, and she couldn't see the dog either. She realized that she was alone and lost in the forest. What if she never found her way out? She just got her new family! It wasn't fair! She didn't want to lose them already. She had blown it now. Even if for some reason she made it out of the forest, she knew they wouldn't want her anymore. She had already been in trouble once today. They won't think she is worth the trouble.

That thought made her sad, very, very sad. She sat on a log and pulled her knees in to her chest. She leaned down and cried her little heart out. Once she started crying, the dog whimpered and came close to her as if to investigate. She sobbed loudly and threw her arms around the massive dog, and the dog threw his head back and howled with her.

After a few minutes, she calmed down. The dog had guided her to sitting between his forepaws. It was like he was standing guard over her while she wept. She felt safe with this dog. She hugged him again and thanked him. He nuzzled her with his big nose and sniffed her all over.

"Stop that! It tickles" She said as she giggled. This seemed to bring joy to the dog's eyes, so he kept nuzzling and sniffing at her until she was just laughing. All traces of the tears forgotten, he stopped and gave her a chance to catch her breath.

She looked into his eyes, and asked, "Do you have a name, puppy?"

He didn't give any reaction, so she took that to mean that he didn't. "I'm going to call you Snuffles! Do you like that name?"

To be honest, he didn't like that name. He already had a fine name, Padfoot! But he loved this little girl, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He yipped playfully to show that it was ok with him, and she beamed at him.

Marcus and Oliver:

They laughed at their own jokes, lost in their own world. Marcus was the first to stop laughing. He didn't see Harriet. He stopped in his tracks, and barked, "Oliver, stop! We lost her. We lost Harriet! We have to find her, now."

About that time, Hagrid was coming out of the forest with a slew of some pheasant over his shoulder. He saw the boys and asked him what they were doing out here. Oliver, the Gryffindor, the one who trusts adults, spoke, "We were bringing Harriet to come see you. She hoped that you could show her some animals, but….."

Hagrid beamed! Harriet wanted to see him. "Well, I don't have any animals right now besides Fang here, but I'd love to introduce them. Where is the little tyke?"

Oliver looked down at the ground, and Marcus was left to answer the half-giant who could easily squash him. "Well, sir. Oliver made a funny joke, and we kind of got caught up in joking and laughing. Harriet disappeared, sir." He finished quickly and tensed, expecting a fatal blow to come.

Hagrid gave him a funny look before asking, "Where did you see her last? We need to start searching!"

The boys explained, and they all split up. They were to meet back in at this spot in 1 hour. If they didn't find her in that time, they would have no choice but to tell her fathers. Marcus and Oliver just hoped to avoid that inevitably terrible confrontation.

Harriet and Snuffles (Padfoot):

They played and chased each other for a long time before they were finally both exhausted. Harriet cuddled into Snuffles and sighed. Now that she was tired and sitting still, she was thinking about her family again. Snuffles must have sensed her emotions because he sadly licked away her silent tears.

"Oh, Snuffles. It's not fair. I just got a new family. I've never had anyone care about me before, but now I have a Daddy and a Papa and a brother and Marcus and Oliver. I'm supposed to be with them now. They love me. I know because they told me so. My last family didn't love me. They only ever me I was a freak."

Snuffles growled at the last two sentences. Harriet continued talking, "I thought my Daddy and Papa looked scary at first, but they are so nice. Papa adopted me, and they gave me a bedroom. They said I could have whatever I wanted."

Then she truly shocked the large animagus when she said, "Can I have you?"

He thought for a second and then licked her cheek. When he first led her into the forest, he had every intention of taking her with him. She was his pup, and she should be with him. He loved her. He was her Godfather. She didn't act like a normal 11 year old, though. She acted much younger. He didn't care. His pup was perfect even if she looked a little different.

It was strange. With that platinum blonde streak and those steel grey eyes (with her original bright green flecks), she almost reminded him of that ponce his older cousin, Cissa, had married. Sirius stopped in his thoughts and inhaled the girls scent. He knew that scent. Her sweet, innocent smell was mixed with…..something. He couldn't put his finger on it.

Oliver, Marcus, Hagrid:

They met back at Hagrid's, and they were disheartened to not see Harriet. It was getting dark and colder outside, so they knew they needed to find her soon. Hagrid decided to stay at his hut in case she showed up while the two fourth years went to inform her parents.

They ran as fast as they could to the dungeons and banged on the door to their professors chambers. Professor Malfoy wrenched open the door with a look of utter anger. His hair and clothes were mussed, but he definitely had a scowl on his face at the interruption. The scowl quickly turned to worry and fear as he realized who was at the door and who was not with them like she was supposed to be.

"Where is Harriet? Is she with Draco in the common room?" He asked.

Marcus scuffed the toe of his shoe on the ground and looked down before he said, "We don't know where she is, sir. We were together one minute, and then the next she was gone."

His face was back to angry. He dragged the boys into their chambers and yelled for his husband to get dressed and come into the living room.

Professor Snape walked into the room not even a whole minute later with a worried expression. He could hear the desperation in his husbands voice at that command. By this time, Lucius was able to make himself a little more presentable. He glared at the boys and demanded they tell the whole story from the very beginning.

After hearing the story, Severus sent off a patronus to his parents to tell them what happened and asked them come help search. They thought she was in the forbidden forest, and it would be pitch black outside in about 10 minutes.

He ordered the two boys to each pick a corner and stay there until they got back.

The search party (Severus, Lucius, Albus, Minerva, Filius, and Poppy) met at Hagrid's hut and coordinated a search plan. They would stay in pairs, and then send out a patronus if she was found.

Severus paired up with his husband. They both cast 'Lumos Maximo' and said a little prayer to Lady Magic to find their little girl. Then, they took off into the forest calling out for Harriet.

Harriet and Snuffles:

She had curled up into a tiny ball and cried herself to sleep. Sirius stood guard over her. Yes, he had every intention of taking her with him at first, but he couldn't now. She wanted her family. He couldn't break her trust and her heart this way. She had asked to keep him though. Maybe he could pretend to be her familiar. Yes! He could do that. Her family wouldn't separate her from a familiar if they really loved her like she said they did.

It had been a while that they had been out here, and it was starting to get cold. He would let her rest a little while longer, but then he would lead her back to the castle. He pulled her small body completely against himself and tried to give her his warmth.

Soon, he heard leaves rustling and twigs snapping in the distance. He was frustrated with himself for not bringing her back sooner. Now he would have to fight whatever was coming their way, and he was already so weak from Azkaban. Then he heard voices. They were calling out for his pup. They were looking for her. He sighed in relief and thought this might be his way out. If he led the searchers to her, then that might endear him in the eyes of her family.

Without a second to hesitate, he howled. He howled and barked to get their attention. He was really surprised that his pup was sleeping through all of the racket he was making. The wandlights pointed in his direction and he had a small doubt in his mind. He howled again and then whimpered to sound less frightening.

The voices got closer until he could see the blond hair holding one of the wands. He pulled Harriet further under him and growled. He didn't know whether it was the movement or his threatening growl that woke her, but they next thing he heard was Harriet screaming, "Papa!"

Sirius sat on his haunches, confused for a second. He was the reason that his pup now had those striking grey eyes and that platinum blonde streak. Lucius Malfoy had blood adopted his pup. His first instinct was anger, but then he saw his pup run to him and saw him pick her up and place kisses all over her dirty face.

This was the new family she was talking about. He was her new father, and they loved each other. He saw the tears and the look of absolute relief on the blond man's face before he was shocked once more tonight. The blonde man sent out his patronus. He was a deatheater. How could he perform such light magic?

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the most surprising thing to happen to him tonight by far. Snivellus ran up to them with tears down his face. He pulled Harriet from Malfoy's arms and spun her around then held her close. Snivellus pulled her close and held back a sob as he said, "Harriet! Little one, I thought we lost you. Marcus and Oliver came back to the quarters without you, and I got so worried. Baby, I can't lose you. I just got you!"

Harriet cried, "Daddy! I was so scared. I was lost, but Snuffles helped me. Can I keep him, please Daddy! He's very smart. He makes me feel safe, and he gives the best hugs."

Snivellus, no Snape. Sirius would have to stop calling Snape that if he was going to be a part of Harriet's life. He may have hated the man in school, but he couldn't hate anyone who loved his pup like this. Sirius must have gotten lost in his thoughts because Snape walked over to him and spelled a collar and leash onto him.

James must be rolling in his grave right now. Severus Snape was leading him with an actual collar and leash. Sirius didn't make any noises. He just allowed himself to be lead in the hopes that this meant he could stay near Harriet.

On the way back to the castle, they stopped by Hagrid's hut and met up with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor Flitwick. Sirius had a brief moment of panic thinking he had been caught before Snape explained that he was Harriet's new familiar.

Then they headed back towards the castle and then to the dungeons. It was very late by this time, and dinner had long been over. They walked down into their chambers Sirius glanced around the room and was surprised that it actually looked like a nice home. Would the surprises never end tonight?

He looked into the living room and saw a miniature Lucius sitting worriedly at the couch, and two older boys standing in corners. When the door to the chambers closed, the boys in the corners stiffened and the blond came running to them. He saw Harriet in Lucius's arms and he ran to her. He gave her a big hug and told her how worried he was.

Lucius, clearly the man of the house, called an elf to prepare a light supper. Then he called the boys from the corners. They came to him quickly not wanting to make him mad, and Sirius realized these must be the two boys who were supposed to be watching her.

Lucius grabbed the first boy, the darker haired of the two and pulled him to the couch. He sat down and abruptly pulled the boy over his lap. He spanked the boy hard and fast for 3 minutes straight until the boy broke down and sobbed. Then he placed 3 swats on each sit spot. He rubbed the boys back until he calmed and then told him to switch places with Oliver. Sirius reckoned that mean the boy who had just finished his spanking was Marcus.

Oliver looked at Lucius wide-eyed. He was terrified. It didn't seem like he had ever been punished this way. Lucius didn't relent. He pulled the second boy over his knee and started spanking like the first time. Oliver was too tense though, he needed to relax. Lucius stopped, and said, "It's ok, Oliver. I will not hurt you. Spankings are a common punishment in this family, and I will not abuse you. You deserve this spanking, so just relax and let go."

Sirius didn't understand why Lucius had to explain that spankings were common in this family. Was this not his son he was spanking? They didn't look alike.

Lucius continued to spank the now whimpering boy. He alternated cheeks with every swat. He was fast and efficient. Suddenly the brown-hair boy, Oliver, was bawling openly over Lucius's lap. Lucius repeated 3 swats to each sit spot and then rubbed Oliver's back until he was calmer.

After the spankings were doled out he instructed everyone to head into the dining room muttering, "I don't care how late it is. This family will have proper meals."

Sirius could see the funny reactions on the boys faces to being called family twice now. He didn't know what kind of relationship they shared. They family shared a quick meal before Lucius asked Severus to show the boys to Draco's room and configure some bunkbeds for them.

Then he grabbed Harriet's hand and pulled her into a different bedroom. Sirius followed. Lucius sat on the bed and put Harriet on one of his knees facing him. He managed to get her side of what happened tonight from her before he repeated how worried they had been. Then he told her that she broke the rules tonight and needed to be punished. She had put herself into danger by going into the forest and leaving her brothers.

Sirius was confused again about their relationship with those boys. He had just called them her brothers, but he was sure that Draco was the Malfoy heir. They couldn't have older brothers. He was drawn back to reality by a loud slapping noise. He couldn't believe that this man was spanking his pup on the bare bottom.

She was crying and squirming and begging, "Papa! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be naughty. I just saw the puppy, and I had to follow him! Papa. Please, it hurts!"

He gave her a little bit harder swat and said, "It's supposed to hurt, young lady. It's a punishment."

I growled at him and he ignored me. About that time, Snape walked into the room. Harriet saw him and begged him to save her, "Daddy! Make him stop! Owwwww! Daaaddddyyyyyyyyyy"

I almost felt bad for Snape. The look on his face was torture. He was torn between helping his little girl and standing by his husband. Lucius must have thought the same thing because he said, very quietly, "Take one more step, Sev, and you will be the next one to go over my knee. And I won't be as lenient as I was earlier today."

I guess this night had one more surprise in for me. Severus Snape was submissive to his husband. Sirius couldn't believe it. Sure, he was submissive to Remy, but he thought that was just because Remy was a werewolf.

The spanking stopped and both men comforted the little girl. They brought her into the bathroom where a huge tube filled with bubbles was waiting for her. Snape undressed her and then gently set her down into the water. He was so busy watching those two interact that he didn't have time to register before he was being levitated into the tub too.

Harriet giggled and clapped her hands. He loved that sound. He guessed he could handle being bathed by these two if it meant making his pup happy.

If he wasn't covered in black fur, he would have been blushing. After the bath, Snape gave him a flea potion, a nutrition potion, and a healing potion. He felt great. He couldn't remember being this happy before. He crawled into bed next to Harriet and allowed himself to be tucked in with her.

Harriet was asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow, but Snape didn't leave the room immediately. Snape leaned down scratched behind Snuffles' ears. He looked Snuffles in the eye and said, "Thank you, Snuffles, for keeping my little girl safe. You will never want for anything again. It's clear you are malnourished, but we will fix that." Then he placed a kiss on top of the dogs head and summoned a pet snake to tuck in with Harriet.

Sirius didn't like this night. Every time he thought it was done giving him surprises, it had another one for him. The worst part of the head scratching and the kiss….was that it made him feel good inside. Now James was really rolling over in his grave.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry about Chapter 4, yall. I just went back and fixed it this morning. The code is gone.

Sirius woke up first the next morning. He heard some noises outside of Harriet's room, and he listened in. It was Lucius and Snape talking. They were talking about yesterday and about him. Lucius was saying he didn't want a giant dog living with them and getting the way of everything, but Snape (Should he start calling him Severus now?) defended him. "Now, Lucius. He's not just a dog. He's her familiar. He is very much part of this family now. It seems that our girl keeps forcing strays onto us." Sirius didn't detect any venom in that statement, and he kept listening. "What are we going to do with the boys? Are we still going to offer to adopt them? They are definitely dating now. Wouldn't it be weird to date your brother?"

Sirius growled at that thought. His pup was dating those boys?! She was entirely too young for that. She was only eleven for Merlin's sake! No, this would no do. He would just have to keep them away from her. Why would Snap—Severus and Lucius be ok with this?

Lucius spoke this time, "Yes. It's clear that Oliver and Marcus are infatuated with each other. It wouldn't be the first time in the wizarding world that siblings loved each other in more than a sibling capacity. The wizarding world will not judge them too harshly should they decide to go forward with this. Think of all the inbreeding in pure blood families. At least these two would never be able to procreate."

Sirius was confused now. Did they boys like each other, or were they in a weird threesome with his pup? He decided that he wouldn't take any chances, and he would keep them at arms length for a little while until he could decide for himself. His pup was clearly too young.

Thinking about his pup, he looked at her and watched her sleep. She had her toy snake cuddled into her and she had her thumb in her mouth. Sirius frowned. She was eleven. Surely she had grown sucking her thumb. Then he thought back to last night. She didn't act like your typical eleven year old. To be honest, he didn't know what a girl at that age was supposed to act or look like, but he didn't think his pup met that image.

She was tiny, and she had a very innocent, sweet smell. Almost like a baby. Then he remembered the smell he could not place last night. It was Sna-Severus. It was underlying smell of potions on his pup that was so familiar. It was from her spending prolonged periods of close contact with Severus.

He couldn't help but feel a little jealous at their relationship. He was her godfather. He should be the one she was calling Daddy! He sighed and looked at his sweet girl. No, he couldn't think like that. She was happy, and those two men clearly loved her. He could see it on their faces and the way they catered to her and pampered her.

He thought back to last night. They had bathed her! Now he was sure that was strange. Children this age could bathe themselves. She didn't even seem the least bit embarrassed. They didn't bathe Draco, and as far as he knew they were the same age.

He wasn't able to think much longer because Severus came into the room. He saw Snuffles laying wide awake in the bed next to Harriet and smiled. "Good dog, Snuffles. Are you guarding the little witch?"

Sirius, ever the one ham it up, gave a little woof. Severus smiled at him and scratched his ears again. Sirius leaned into the scratching and almost purred. Severus talked to him while he scratched, "You are the perfect familiar for my daughter. You see, I just found out that she was my daughter by accident. Apparently, Lily was pregnant before she married James Potter. I'm so glad that we've finally found each other. She's a very special witch."

Sirius thought back to James and Lily's wedding. Him and Remus thought she might have been pregnant. She was a little plump and she had that funny smell. He supposed he couldn't be mad at her or Severus since no one was married yet when they did the act. Then listened back to Severus while he kept petting.

"Harriet is a little. She's the first little in the wizarding world in 100 years. She's lucky to have a big familiar like you to look after her. After last night, it's obvious that we will need all the help we can get. Her brothers will make plenty of mistakes. It's no doubt they are waiting in Draco's room for me to go and make them into potion's ingredients."

Severus thought the dog's eyes held a lot of thought in them. It was almost as if he could see the wheels turning in the dog's mind.

Sirius was staring at his pup. A little!? He didn't think they existed. He had heard stories of them and how they were to be revered, but he thought they were a myth. His pup was a living breathing little! Think about her behavior the last night made much more sense. Hell, he didn't care if she was a mutant vampire werewolf hydrid. She was his pup, and he loved her. Of course, her being a little meant that he would really have to watch over her now.

Severus clipped the leash onto his collar and me to pull him from the bed and room, but Snuffles whimpered and looked back at his girl. Severus patted his head and told him that he was just taking him to relieve himself outside. Harriet was safe asleep in her bed, and they would be back very soon.

Sirius sighed and reckoned he had better get used to this part of being a dog. His new 'owner's' were going to be walking him every day now. He wanted to just get this over with. He bounded from the room and acted like a normal dog who was excited to go outside. He jumped and whined to go faster. Severus couldn't find it in himself to scold the dog. He would let him have his fun for now. They could start proper training tomorrow. Going through the living room, Lucius fussed that he should exert more control over the beast.

When they returned to their living chambers, Lucius was up and helping Harriet get ready for the day. Snuffles ran in and licked her face. He didn't need to jump up because he was a large dog, and his head was actually a little taller than hers.

She giggled and hugged him. "No, Snuffles. You're slobbering on me!"

He gave a little whimper and stopped. Severus looked flummoxed. That bloody dog was leading him all over the place just a minute ago, and he wouldn't respond to any commands. One small complain from his daughter had the dog obeying.

Sirius seemed to catch on to what Severus was thinking. He knew this was going to be fun. He needed to be a little more careful with Lucius, but he could tell that he would be able to walk all over Severus as long as he was very gentle with his pup. His eye gleamed evilly, and he gave Severus an innocent look.

Severus stared at the dog. If he didn't know any better, he would think the dog was acting this way on purpose.

Harriet asked where the boys were, and Lucius said that they were still sleeping. She gave a little pout, so Sirius took it upon himself to go and wake them up. He bounded into the boys room and started barking and jumping on them. He was a little more gentle with Draco. He just nudged the blond with his muzzle.

Severus and Lucius watched from the doorway as the boys were being woken by the dog. He was nudging Draco's face. They saw the fear on their son's face when he awoke to a huge dog standing over him. Snuffles must have sensed the fear in the boy because he whimpered and crawled onto the bed to lay flat next to him.

Draco hesitantly reached to pet him, and the dog took that as permission to lick all over his face. Draco laughed and pushed the huge dog away. Snuffles sat still and allowed Draco to give him a hug around his neck. The dog had a big open mouth grin on his face. He was a ham, and he enjoyed all of the positive attention.

The boy on the top bunk, Oliver, leaned over and smiled at the dog and Draco before noticing the professors in the doorway. He stiffened when they looked at him. Lucius spoke, "Boys, I expect you dressed and at the table for breakfast in ten minutes. We have a lot to do today, and we still need to have that discussion we didn't have yesterday."

The two older boys eyes widened and they immediately rushed to obey. No doubt, they thought they were still in trouble for losing Harriet yesterday. Draco didn't move as fast. He just asked, "Papa, what are we doing today?" as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Sirius thought this boy was pretty adorable too. He might be your typical eleven year old and too old to be coddled, but that was the perk of being a dog, right? You could snuggle with people without it being embarrassing. Besides, this boy was family. He had Black blood running through his veins, and he was Harriet's brother. Sirius decided right then that he would also protect this boy. He leaned his big head onto the boys shoulder and took a big whiff of the boy's scent to lock it in his memory.

Severus and Lucius watched the dog speculatively from the doorway. Did he just accept Draco too? Could a dog be a familiar to more than one person? Draco leaned back into the dog, content, and waited for an answer to his question. Lucius told him to do as asked and that they would discuss everything at breakfast.

Soon they were all sitting around the breakfast table. Lucius sat at the head of the table, and Severus at the other end. Harriet sat between Severus and Draco, and the older boys sat next to each other across from Harriet and Draco.

Sirius watched as Severus made himself and Harriet a plate before he summoned a dog bowl fixed some food for him. He set the dog bowl on the ground between him and Harriet and nodded that Snuffles could eat it. It was full of bacon, porridge, and fruit. Sirius inhaled the food and looked at Severus to beg for more.

Harriet gave him a piece of bacon from her own plate and Lucius fussed that they shouldn't feed him off of their own plates because it would teach him to beg. Severus took the dog bowl and refilled it. The dog was so thin. He could do with second helpings for a while. The dog looked grateful as he started eating the second bowl, a little slower this time.

Oliver was the first to speak up, "Professor Malfoy, sir. We are so sorry about last night. We feel terrible about it. I promise it will never happen again, sir. Please don't expel us. I don't have anywhere else to go."

Severus took pity on the Gryffindor and replied, "Mr. Wood…." At his husband's look, he switched tactics. "Oliver, we are not going to expel you. Why would you think that? You were punished last night, and that matter is over. We don't make a habit of rehashing past mistakes."

Both boys shared a relieved look before Lucius asked, "What did you mean you don't have anywhere else to go?"

Oliver sighed and explained that his parents travelled a lot. They were never home. When he was home for the summers, the house elves took care of him. He didn't want to be expelled because his parents would just disown him. They wouldn't put up with the disgrace of their son being expelled from Hogwarts.

Sirius felt bad for the boy. His parents didn't like him very much either. He still wouldn't let the boy near his pup, but he wouldn't be outright mean to him.

Lucius and Severus shared a look before Severus asked, "What is your home life like, Marcus?"

Marcus was quiet for a while, and then Oliver encouraged him to speak up. "M-my parents died, sir. I live with my great grandmother. She's very old and frail. She doesn't even get out of bed most days. I know how to take care of myself though."

Severus didn't wait for Lucius to speak. Instead, he took charge, "Boys, it's clear that you are very important to Harriet. In a short time, you have somehow become endeared to Lucius and I as well. Traditionally, magic's chosen caretakers would be adopted into the little's family."

He paused to gauge their reactions. Marcus looked confused, but Oliver looked hopeful. Lucius gave his husband a little look and then added, "If you are amenable to it, we would like to adopt you both. Now, there is-"

"Yes!" Oliver interrupted him and said without even pausing to think. He had been dreaming of this ever since he was little. He had dreamed that someone would come and adopt him. That someone would love him and show him affection. His parents didn't outright abuse him, but they did neglect him. They didn't act as if he even existed.

His professors smiled at him before Professor Malfoy continued, "I was going to say that you don't have to decide today and that there is no pressure one way or the other. That if you didn't want to become a Malfoy, you could still be part of this family."

Oliver told them, "I want to be adopted. I've dreamed of this for a long time. My family doesn't even realize I exist. I want a real family." He was on the verge of tears. He blushed, and then added, "I've never been punished before, sir. Last night, you acted more like a parent to me than my own parents ever did."

Professor Snape then reached for him and grasped his shoulder comfortingly and told him, "We would be honored to adopt you, even if you are a Gryffindor. Your new grandparents will be pleased to add another Lion to the family. We will add this to our to do list today. We will need to get consent from your parents to perform the blood adoption ritual."

Sirius was confused by that. Grandparents? Lucius was Lord Malfoy. He didn't have any parents alive, and Severus was a half-blood. His mother was a Slytherin, and she died while they were in school. Who were these grandparents, and why would they be happy for a Gryffindor?

Marcus was still sitting quietly at the table, thinking. He finally spoke, "What does this mean for Oliver and I? If we both get adopted, we will share the same blood. Does that mean there could never be the potential for a relationship between us? If we get adopted, would that make one of us the Malfoy heir. I don't want to take that away from Draco."

Lucius gave him a warm smile. He appreciated that Marcus thought this out and asked questions before running blindly into this like his soon to be Gryffindor son. He didn't begrudge Oliver for being a Gryffindor though. He just hoped that being around so many Slytherins would rub off on him a little. The boy was far too trusting.

"No, Marcus. The wizarding world is open to all types of relationships. You and Oliver could still date if you wanted to. You might run across some people who would disapprove, but Severus and I would not stop you. As for your other point, Yes. You are the eldest, so you would become the Malfoy heir and one day Lord Malfoy."

At Marcus's disapproving look, he said, "A blood adoption makes you our son in every way. You will have Malfoy blood running through you veins as if you had been born that way. You will both inherit looks and the like from Severus and myself. Just because you will take heir position and eventual Lordship away from Draco does not mean that you will leave him penniless. Far from it. I am Lord Malfoy. Severus is Lord Prince. Oliver will take up Heir Prince and eventually Lord Prince. We also have the Black title. Lord Black is currently Sirius Lupin nee Black, but Draco is the heir. He will become Lord Black one day. Harriet is a little, and she cannot retain any of those titles, but she will have her own vaults from each family name, and she will have her brothers to take care of her forever should Severus and I meet our downfall."

Severus asked if they understood, and they all said that they did. Marcus told them that he would like to become a Malfoy, and they agreed to add that to their list today as well. They would have to get his guardian to sign him over before performing the spell.

"We will do that first. We can get permission from your guardians and then come back here to do the rituals. Then we can go to Diagon Alley to get new wardrobes and Harriet's school supplies."

Papa turned towards, Harriet and asked, "Are you excited to get your wand today, Princess?"

Harriet clapped her hands excitedly and practically shrieked, "Yes. Papa. Let's go now!" She jumped down from the table and hopped onto Snuffles back. He let her ride him as he ran in circles around the living room until they left


	16. Chapter 16

Lucius called for his personal elf. "Dobby! Find Oliver's parents. We need to speak with them as soon as possible. We will be at Marcus's house, so you can find us there when you are done."

The would-be family then exited their chambers and walked to the apparition point outside of the Hogwarts gates. Severus sent his patronus to his father telling him their plans for the day.

They apparated to the alley behind Marcus's house and then followed him he led they way to his guardian. He found his great grandmother in bed. She smiled when she saw him and asked what he was doing here. He explained what he was there for, and then he asked everyone to come into the bedroom.

His grandmother was surprised to see who would be adopting her great grandson, but she knew this was the best option for him regardless of who it was. She was getting on in her years, and she couldn't give the boy everything he wanted. She was afraid that her time was coming to an end, and she wanted the boy to have someone to take care of him. He had matured far too quickly, but he was still a child, only fourteen.

She talked to the professors, and they assured her that the boy would be well cared for. They explained how this situation developed, and she was shocked to hear that Harriet Potter (now Malfoy) was a little. She beckoned the child towards her. This girl was supposed to be eleven, just a few years younger than her Marcus, but she seemed so much younger. The girl came to her and very gently crawled into the bed with her.

Harriet smiled at the older lady and asked, "Please let my Daddy and Papa adopt Marcus. I want him to be my big brother. I love him!"

The old lady smiled sweetly back at her and said that as long Marcus continued to write to her and they all promised to visit that Marcus could become a Malfoy.

Marcus hugged his great-grandmother and thanked her, "Thank you, Nana. I promise to write and visit as often as possible. I love you." He kissed her cheek, and Harriet yelled, "Yay!"

Then Harriet turned to the old lady and asked, "Does that mean you're my Nana now too? I'd love to come visit you with Marcus."

Nana smiled at Harriet and wiped a stray tear from her face. "Yes, little one. I will be your Nana now if you want me to be. You can come visit me anytime you want." She turned to address everyone in the room, "You can all come anytime you want. There will always be a place here for you if you need it."

Lucius grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "Thank you, Mrs. Flint. For the hospitality, and for trusting us with Marcus." He waved his wand and a parchment appeared. He gestured for her to sign it, and then he said, "We must go. We have a long day ahead of us."

As they were leaving the house, Dobby popped right in front of them as said he found Mr. and Mrs. Wood. Lucius asked him to pop them all there. They were in France by the looks of their surroundings. Oliver spotted his parents eating at a café. Luckily, they were inside Wizarding France. The group followed Oliver as he walked up to his parents.

They were not happy to see him, "Oliver Vincent Wood!" His father yelled and grabbed ahold of Oliver by his collar. "What is the meaning of this? You had better not be in trouble, young man!"

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and pulled Oliver from his father's grasp and directed him to stand behind himself and next to his husband. Mr. Wood turned to glare at him and yell until he looked up at who was standing in front of him.

Lucius stood tall and proud, every bit of the Lord that he was. He knew he was a powerful man, and he used it his advantage right now. Mr. Wood took a step back and addressed them respectfully. "Lord Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy (to Severus) is there something I can help you with?"

He looked at his son hatefully again, and Severus stepped forward between him and Oliver. "That's Lord Prince to you, Mr. Wood."

Mr. Wood stood in front of two lords, scared. Lord Prince? That was one of the oldest and most powerful names in Wizarding Britain. He quickly said, "My apologies, Lord Prince."

Lord Malfoy spoke to Mr. and Mrs. Wood. "It has come to our attention that Oliver requires more than you are capable of providing him. We would like to adopt him."

Mr. Wood forgot who he was speaking to, and he yelled, "More! How could the brat possibly need more? We leave him with the house elf to cater to his every need. You can't just go around adopting children who already have parents."

The two Lords seemed to grow a little taller, if that was even possible, and Lord Malfoy growled. "Actually, Lady Magic herself has assigned Oliver as a caretaker to my daughter, so I have every right to adopt your son. I'm only here asking your permission as a courtesy. If you won't hand him over willingly, then I will drag you and your wife through court and force you to hand him over. You know I will win."

Harriet had never seen her parents act this way before, and it scared her. She clung to Oliver and hid her face in his neck. Marcus rubbed her back while Draco called out, "Dad, you're scaring Harriet."

Severus turned to see his little girl shaking and hiding on Oliver. He picked her up and held her close to him. He apologized for acting scary, but said it was necessary to make Oliver's dad do what they wanted him to do. She just clung tightly to her Daddy and hid her face as Oliver's daddy yelled, "Fine. If you want the brat that much, then you can have him. I'll not take him back, no matter what. You want him, you deal with him." His mother was saying that she was glad someone was finally taking away their burden.

Oliver had never heard his parents speak that way. He didn't know that they hated him so much. He was fighting back tears as he listened to his parents denounce him.

Lucius pulled out the same parchment and had them both sign over Oliver's guardian rights to them before they all apparated on the spot back to Hogwarts. He was watching Oliver trying to fight back tears the whole way. He called Dobby and asked him to pop Severus and Oliver back to the chambers. That would give them time to talk a little and hopefully calm down before the rest of them walked down there.

Sirius was lying on his designated rug next to the fire. Lucius had threatened him to be neutered if he was up on the living room furniture. He heard the pop of a house elf and went to investigate.

Oliver broke down as soon as he was back in their chambers. He kept asking, "Why didn't they want me? What did I do wrong? They are my parents. They are supposed to love me and take care of me! Why do they hate me?"

Severus knew the boy was to old comfort like he did Harriet, but he didn't care right now. He walked over to the couch and pulled the heartbroken fourteen year old onto his lap. He barely fit. He held the boy close and rocked back and forth slightly.

Snuffles walked over to them and set his big head on the boys lap. The boy reached and ran his hand through Snuffles' fur subconsciously taking comfort from the dog. Snuffles whimpered as the boy cried his heart out.

Severus thanked Merlin for Harriet's (and now Draco's?) familiar. Then he whispered to the distraught boy on his lap, "I don't know why they don't want you, Ollie." Then he paused. Ollie? Where had that come from? The boy didn't seem to notice or mind, so he continued. "All I know is that it's their loss. You are a good boy, and Lucius and I look forward to being your parents. You will be a great son and a great big brother. You have a good heart, and I would be proud to be your father."

The boy clung harder to him and continued crying. He was still crying when the others returned. Lucius came to sit next to him. Severus gave him a pleading look as if begging for help to calm the boy. Lucius pulled the boy into his own lap and instructed Severus to get some calming draught. Lucius was a little bigger than Severus so the boy fit more easily on his lap.

Lucius patted the couch and invited the dog up. Snuffles didn't hesitate. He jumped on the couch and got as close to the boy as possible. The large dog was half across their laps and still taking up most of the couch. This calmed the boy a little. Severus had to hide his shocked expression when he walked in and saw the dog on the couch and on top of Oliver and his husband. Lucius was clearly allowing this as he spoke the child, "Oliver, please calm down for me, buddy. You will make yourself sick if you continue. Severus has gone to get a calming draught for you."

Oliver hugged Lucius back and leaned his head on Lucius's neck as Lucius kept whispering to him, "Severus and I will adopt you today, and you will be our son in all ways. We will love you and take care of you, always."

Severus held the potions vial to the boys lips and asked him to drink. He gulped it down without questioning what it was. That thought made his heart swell that his son would trust him enough to know what was best, but it also made him bitter that Ollie's parents would just abandon such a loving boy. Why had they treated him the way that they did?

Oliver calmed immediately, but his grip tightened on Lucius. He didn't want to stop being comforted. Lucius instructed his husband to get everything ready for the ritual and to call his parents down. Sirius couldn't wait to see who his parents were. They must already be at Hogwarts.

Everything was set up quickly, and before Sirius knew it, the door swung open to reveal Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster. Sirius thought this must have been a coincidence. Those two couldn't be Severus's parents. He found himself corrected when Severus called to them, "Mother, Father, we are in the living room."

They walked in with mixed expressions. Minerva cooed and Albus twinkled at the sight of their son-in-law cuddling Oliver Wood. They also looked upset that there were tear tracks down his cheeks. Severus took this moment to explain what their morning consisted of.

Minerva walked over to Oliver. He was one of her favorite Gryffindors, and he was her quidditch captain. It was only fitting that he was about to become her grandchild. He seemed to be asleep on Lucius because he hadn't responded to them entering yet.

She walked over to him and rubbed his back, "Oliver. It's time to wake up. We need to perform the blood adoptions on you and Marcus. Are you ready?"

He looked up at her confused, and he blushed at the thought of his Head of House and the Headmaster seeing him sitting on Lucius's lap asleep like a little kid. He questioned, "Professor McGonagall? What are you doing here?"

She smiled wickedly and responded, "Call me Grandma, dear. You didn't think I would miss out on seeing the adoption of my two newest grandsons, did you? You see, Albus and I adopted Severus when he was still a student here. If he is adopting you, then you will be my grandchild."

Oliver just smiled as Lucius helped him up. They explained the blood adoption ritual to the two boys and explained that since they were being blood adopted by two parents at the same time, they would probably end up looking very different than they do now.

Albus urged the Minerva, Draco, and Harriet to the couch and the four participants to the circle they had made in the middle of the room, and he started the ritual. Just like last time, the adults made vows to think of the children's needs before their own and to protect and love them forever. The boys made vows to allow the adults to take authority over them, to obey them, and to protect their younger siblings as best as possible. The blood was added to the vials, one for each boy. The vials turned gold and parchment appeared briefly before it disappeared to go to the ministry of magic again.

Magic surged through the room and blocked the inhabitants of the circle from view. When they were visible again, they looked much different.

Marcus had long platinum blond hair, but he had a jet black streak through it. His eyes were the traditional Malfoy grey. He grew about 7 inches so that he was nearly as tall as his new Papa, and his face was elongated with the high cheekbones of aristocracy. He looked like the perfect Malfoy heir.

Oliver on the other hand, now had jet black hair that matched his new dad's. He thinned out some and grew about an inch. He looked like an exact replica of Severus except for the nose, thankfully, and he also got he Malfoy grey eyes.

Both boys were very handsome. Severus looked at all of his children and couldn't help but be proud that he had beautiful, striking, healthy, powerful children.

Albus and Minerva welcomed them to the family by addressing them by their new full names. "Marcus Lucius Malfoy" and "Oliver Severus Malfoy"

Minerva commented how great the family looked together and said how proud she was of them. She invited them all to have lunch together in her and Albus's quarters, but Lucius had other plans.

"Sorry, Mother" he said. "We are going to take our children out to eat in Diagon Alley to celebrate this occasion. We are going for a little shock factor. We will introduce the world to the newest Malfoy's all at once. You and Father are, of course, invited to come along."

Albus considered the invitation and eventually accepted it. He could have the other heads of house watch over the castle for one afternoon. How often did you get a chance to celebrate new family members after all?

It was lunchtime now, so the family started their trek back to the apparition point just outside Hogwarts gates. In the halls, they were met with very interested and confused students and faculty. Who were the two new students? Where did they come from? Why was there a giant dog with them?

They ignored the onlookers and apparated to Diagon Alley. Even in the Alley people seemed to stare at them. Severus assumed it was because they weren't used to seeing so many children with him and Lucius. Lucius assumed it was because his family was so beautiful. Snuffles assumed it was because Harriet was riding on his back in the center of the traveling family.

They stopped and ate at the nicest restaurant in the Alley. The young foreign hostess told them there would be a long wait for a table, but another server saw who she was talking to. She hurried over and told them that they would be seated in just a minute. She just needed to clear a table. Albus twinkled and told her to take her time. The hostess didn't understand why they were getting to jump the line, but another server came over and explained who they were: THE Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grindlewald, headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW; Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts; Lord Malfoy; Lord Prince, youngest potions master in the world; and Harriet Potter; the girl who lived, defeater of He Who Shall Not Be Named.

They were seated and had placed their orders very quickly, and then the food magically appeared on their plates. Even Snuffles had his own bowl on the floor. No one batted an eye at the huge, scruffy dog in the nice restaurant.

The family enjoyed their meal and conversation. Harriet was starting to fall asleep in her seat, so Lucius placed her on his lap to make her more comfortable. They decided to order dessert to allow her a little time to take her post-lunch nap before they went to Madam Malkin's dress shop.

Lucius paid the bill and left a handsome tip for the server, and then the family was walking towards Madam Malkins. He carried Harriet while she slept.

When they arrived, they were immediately greeted by Madam Malkin herself. She brought them to a private chamber in the back of the store. Lucius handed her a list of what he wanted his new children fitted with, and he requested that they also the best school uniforms that she had. She looked at the list and her eyes practically bulged with dollar signs. Lord Malfoy wanted all new wardrobes for his new…did he say children?

She pushed that thought away and started with the oldest. She looked at the list again: dress robes, dress shirts, dress pants, casual robes and clothes, pajamas, underwear, socks, dragonhide boots, full supreme school uniform. The list for the little girl included the same but also dresses for every occasion.

She asked the tall blond child to step up. She looked at the similarities between him and Lucius. She didn't know Lord Malfoy had anymore children. Marcus stepped onto the stool and allowed her measuring tapes to get his sizes. She asked him if he had any color preferences, and he replied, "Dark colors. Greens, Blues, Black, and Silver." She looked to Lord Malfoy confirmation, and he approved of his son's choices.

Next she asked the second oldest boy onto the stand. He was quite a bit shorter than the first boy, but he was still thin and lanky. This time she noted the uncanny similarities between the boy and Lord Prince, who the boy was standing very close to. She got Oliver's measurements and asked him if he had any color choices. Unsure, Oliver looked to the two Lords for advice. Lord Malfoy smiled at him, "They are your clothes, son. You can get whatever colors you want as long as you have at least two sets of dark colors for nice occasions."

The boy gave Lord Malfoy a big smile and then answered, "I'd like red, blue, green, black, and silver please. Thank you ma'am" I smiled at the boys manners and guided him back to the Lords. He immediately went right back to stand close to Lord Prince, and the man patted his shoulder.

Lucius remarked that Draco didn't need anything, and he woke Harriet up to stand her on the measuring stool. She grumpily stood there even though she wanted to snuggle back into her Papa. The lady smiled at her and spelled weird ribbons to started flying all around her.

The lady then asked if she had any favorite colors for her clothes. She thought hard about it because she's never had any clothes of her own before. Then she answered, "Green like the flecks in my eyes! Black like my Daddy wears! Blue like Grandpas robes! Red like grandma's! Silver like Papa's eyes! And, can I have some pink….just because I like it! Papa? Can we get snuffles a grey collar to match our eyes? I want everyone to know that he is a Malfoy too!" The lady looked at Papa and he nodded and spoke, "Add a dragonhide leather collar and leash in steel gray." She said that she would have the order delivered to Hogwarts by tomorrow and gave said to take it out of his account.

Harriet was awake by the point, and she was running around with Snuffles as the others walked a little slower. Daddy called her and said that if she was good, they could get ice cream after they got all of her school supplies.

Grandpa and Grandma split up to go get her books and things while the rest of the family went to get her wand. She was riding on Snuffles' back again when they went into the wand shop. A short old man came forward and assessed them. Mr. Ollivander stared at Snuffles for a while as if thinking about something before he spoke, "Ah yes! The Malfoy's. I've been expecting you. Little Harriet needs her first wand, and the young heirs need new wands."

Sirius knew that the old man knew who he was. He must have figured it was fine since he didn't say anything. Severus asked what he meant by that, and he explained, "You, Lord Prince, and Lord Malfoy, are lords of two very old and powerful houses. Since you blood adopted Marcus and Oliver, they will need new wands that match their new potential. They are more powerful than they were previously. If you don't believe me, then try a simple 'Lumos'."

They both did, and they nearly burnt down the building. If it wasn't for their father's quick reactions and Mr. Ollivander's magical accident prevention charm, the building would just be ash.

The boys were fitted with their new wands quickly, and they each a got dragonhide forearm wand holster.

Mr. Ollivaner tried wand after wand on Harriet, but none of them worked. Finally, he pulled out the brother wand to Lord Voldemort's. He explained the significance of the wand to the men, and they watched as bright magic surged through the store when Harriet held her wand for the first time. Severus cursed and mumbled something about a prophecy under his breath.

They met up with the grandparents at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, and it seems that the wizarding paparazzi had been alerted to the family's arrival. Cameras were flashing left and right to get the perfect shot of the new family all enjoying their ice cream. Harriet had made sure that even Snuffles had a little bowl.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm sorry for the long delay in updating. I've been very busy. Another veterinarian in my area is out on maternity leave, so I've been taking on a lot of extra shifts. Then I was sick for a while. I'm feeling better now, and I hope to update more regularly.

When they got back to Hogwarts, Lucius and Severus decided that they were going to spend the rest of the weekend bonding with their new family. They didn't know much about each other. The first item on the agenda for family bonding was to make the bedroom situation a little more permanent. They went into the room that used to be Draco's. Now it belonged to all three boys. They decided that bunk beds were the easiest and most efficient solution. The bed in one corner had a top and bottom bunk, and the bed in the other corner was identical except that there was no top bunk over it. They decided that Marcus would get the standalone bed because he was the eldest, and Draco would get the top bunk of the other bed because he was the youngest.

Choosing the wall color was a little more difficult. Draco was adamant that it remain Slytherin colors, but Oliver didn't want green. Marcus didn't have a preference either way. The walls ended up being Silver, and the boys had bedspreads that identified their houses. They used a multiply charm on the desk and wardrobe to produce two more identical, one for each boy.

Harriet smiled when she saw the completed room, but she said it was still missing something. "You need a stuffed animal for each of your beds." Draco and Marcus looked annoyed by that thought, but Oliver seemed perceptive to the idea. Not wanting to begrudge Oliver the comfort he desired or hurt Harriet's feelings, they agreed. Drago got a green dragon. Marcus got a white tiger, and Oliver got a grimm (just like Snuffles). Snuffles saw the little replica of himself and couldn't help but preen a little. Maybe he was starting to like this kid. He certainly thought they had a lot in common by not being wanted by their families.

At dinner that night, Lucius went over their expectations for all of the children. "You will be taught wizarding politics and customs. The Malfoy family is very involved with such things, and you will be a good representation of the family at all times. When in public, you will be on your best behavior. When in our own rooms, I expect you to be respectful to your Dad and I, but you can let loose a little. In this family, blood is thicker than water. No one is to come between you. We stand by each other, always. Rules are fairly self-explanatory. Try your hardest at everything you do. If it's not worth doing right, then it's not worth doing. Be respectful to your elders and superiors. Get your work done. Don't put yourself in danger. If you get into trouble at school, you will get into trouble at home. NEVER lie to us. I will not tolerate being lied to by my own children, and you will not like the consequences. As you have all experienced, we believe in corporal punishment. I also believe you are never too old to stand in a corner. It's an embarrassing position, and a little humility can go a long way. I will not wait to discipline you until we are alone."

Severus thought the conversation was dampening the atmosphere of their evening, so he tried to brighten it up a little. "You will continue to sleep in your dorms, but you are always welcome to stay here. We will have family dinner on Sundays, and you will all stay overnight afterwards for a little bonding."

Harriet smiled at this. She had a real family with daddies and big brothers. Draco seemed a little annoyed at the thought of being required to spend Sunday nights in his parents chambers. Oliver was secretly just as excited as Harriet. Marcus just wanted his family to be happy. If this made them happy, then it made him happy as well.

Severus continued, "We want the best for you all. Never be afraid to ask for things or to come for us for help. You are our children now, and we would die for you. You will not be judged or ridiculed, and I would make anyone who did that very sorry."

Oliver felt like Professor Snape was talking to him specifically. He had never been held or comforted by anyone before today, and he secretly wished that he could feel that kind of comfort and love everyday. He was 14 though! He didn't want them to think he was too childish. His own parents always told him he was childish when he wanted a hug or comfort. Oliver didn't realize that he was looking right at Snape as he thought these things. He also didn't know that his new dad was a very skilled legilemens.

Severus sighed internally as he read Oliver's surface thoughts. He made a mental note to talk to Lucius about this.

When the meal was over, the family went into the living room to read and play wizard's chess and exploding snap until bedtime. Harriet whined when Daddy told her that she needed a bath before bedtime. She didn't want to go to sleep when everyone else was hanging out in the living room. She complained that it wasn't fair and gave Daddy her best puppy eyes.

Lucius knew that his husband was going to cave to those eyes, and his suspicions were confirmed when he heard his husband say, "Ok, little miss. Let's get a quick bath and dressed for bed. Then we can come back out here for a little while."

Harriet flashed him a big smile, and Lucius had to hide his smug expression as his husband led their little girl to her bath. Sev was completely wrapped around her little finger.

After her bath, she came running back into the living room dressed in one of Sev's t-shirts as a nightgown. Tomorrow, their new wardrobe would arrive, and she would be in proper clothes. She ran over to Marcus and crawled into his lap as he played chess against Draco. She bounced in his lap, and after a few minutes she was starting to distract him from the game. Lucius realized what was happening and said, "Princess, come sit with Papa. I need some cuddles from my little girl."

Harriet squealed with excitement and ran and jumped onto him. Severus noticed the brief look of envy that flashed across Oliver's face. He needed to think of a way to get Oliver to feel comfortable being a little more affectionate with them. He clearly wanted a little more physical affection, but he was afraid to ask for it. The boy was decent at potions, and he thought that they might spend some time together tomorrow in his lab.

"Oliver, would you like to help me in the lab tomorrow with a few potions?"

Oliver was stunned. Professor Snape was asking to hang out with him and for him to help him brew!? He really wanted to, but he didn't want to seem overly excited at the thought. So he nodded calmly, "Yes sir. I could help you if you require it."

Draco quickly asked if he could help too. He loved brewing with his dad. Severus didn't miss the little look of despair that crossed Oliver's face at the thought of Draco joining their bonding session. He calmly told Draco that his Papa already had plans for him tomorrow, but he could join them next time. He was rewarded with a smile from Oliver and questioning glance from his husband.

He looked at Lucius and nonverbally begged him not to deny anything. He saw that Harriet was curled up his lap asleep. Her arms were around his neck, and her head was on his chest. He nodded at her, and said, "Maybe we should go tuck in that little monster?" Then he left the room knowing his husband would follow.

When Lucius brought their daughter into her room, he told him what he read from Oliver's thoughts at dinner. He told him how Oliver needed more physical comfort but was afraid to ask for it, and he said that the brewing tomorrow would be a way to help the boy feel more comfortable around him. It was clear by the way he was practically glued to Severus's side all day that he preferred the potions master over the blond aristocrat….at least for now.

The next morning after breakfast, Severus took Oliver into his private potions lab. He picked a 5th year potion because it was one that Oliver had never done before, but it shouldn't be too difficult for him. Plus, it would be good practice for next year when he had to do the potion in class. He could tell that the boy was very nervous because his hands were shaking as he cut up the ingredients. Severus didn't say anything until he started to dice the gillyweed when it needed to be chopped.

"Mr. Wood, that weed needs to be chopped, not diced. Do you understand the difference?"

"Y-yesss. P-professor, I'm sorr-ry."

Severus frowned when the boy turned his attention back to the weed. They were family now, and Oliver shouldn't be so nervous. How could be break the proverbial ice with his new heir? He thought quietly for a moment until his thoughts were interrupted.

"P-professor S-Snape, sir?"

Severus sighed. "Mr. Wo- Oliver. I am your father now. You don't have to remain so formal with me. I'd appreciate it if you would refer to me in more familial terms. Call me Severus if you are unable to call me Dad. Is this agreeable to you?"

Oliver answered, "Yes, sir. I mean, D-dad. I guess I should get used to it. I will try to remember if you will make the same promise."

Severus beamed at being called Dad, and he promised, "I will do my best to remember to address you in a more familiar fashion, Ollie."

Oliver chuckled and responded, "I like when you call me that, sir. I've never had a nickname before."

They smiled at each other and then continued on their potion. They both calmed down after that. Oliver did so well on his potion that Severus wanted to test his abilities. He had a feeling that Oliver might have inherited some of his potions skills. He had Oliver brew the potion to ascertain what your spirit animal was. He told Oliver that it was a difficult potion to make, but if it was brewed correctly, then it allowed the user to visualize their animagus form.

Several hours later, Severus and Oliver left the lab together. They both seemed very happy. Oliver was holding the potion vial in his right hand. They gathered the family into the living room and explained the significance of the potion, then they sat and watched as Oliver drank it down.

His animagus was a beautiful black wolf. It was slightly smaller than Snuffles. The dog was delighted to see another canine in the house and they immediately sniffed each other. Oliver's form didn't last very long, and soon he was back to being a boy. Lucius gave him a picture of his wolf form and told him that he needed to research everything he could about wolves before advancing to the next step. Then he could try the spell and begin trying to become an animagus.

Marcus, Draco, and Harriet were all jealous and expressed wishes to perform the potion too. Severus said that they had to brew the potion themselves, and it was a hard potion. They would try next Sunday night.

About that time, three large parcels came flying out of the floo and landed on the floor of the living room. It was clearly their new wardrobes. Lucius instructed the house elves to put away the boys things in their dorms, and they all brought Harriet's into her room.

Harriet shrieked, giggled, and clapped her hands at all of the bright, pretty clothes. They were all hers! She couldn't wait to put on some of her dresses. She had never worn a dress. Daddy said that she could take a bath early and put on a nightgown if she wanted to. She squealed with delight and ran to the bathroom to wait for her daddy.

Snuffles followed her into the bathroom. She noticed that he had his new shiny silver collar on and she hugged him and told him how handsome he looked. The dog preened under attention. Papa came in and turned on the taps to the bathtub. He said that Daddy was busy, but he could bathe her tonight.

Her bath was relatively quick, and then she was changing into her new nightgown. It was pink with lace and ruffles. She felt like a princess wearing it. She spun in circles and giggled.

Lucius watched on in fascination and a little sorrow. He couldn't believe how much joy his little girl got from a simple nightgown. It saddened his heart at the reminder of how those abominable muggles treated her. He leads Harriet out into the dining room where the rest of the family coo at her in her night gown.

Harriet smiles and blushes then sits at her spot at the tablet between Draco and Daddy. They enjoy a family meal, and Lucius tell them, "I would like all of you to sit together at breakfast in the great hall tomorrow. No doubt those pictures from our little family outing will be printed, and rumors will start flying. I have called the Daily Prophet to alert them of some things. Hopefully they will print truth in the paper tomorrow. Nevertheless, your dad and I expect you all to behave like gentleman…and a princess. People may say some mean things, but I expect you to hold your heads high. You are all Malfoy's and representatives to some of the oldest names in the Wizarding world. You will always be held to a higher standard than those around you."

Severus continued when Lucius left off, "We understand that this is new for you, and there may be some mistakes. That's ok. We will not be disappointed unless poor behavior becomes a habit. Now I'd like you all to get to bed early tonight so that we may face tomorrow with plenty of rest and clear heads."

They all stood up from the table. The boys went to shower and change for bed while Lucius and Severus brought Harriet to her room. They tucked her in and read her a little story. She hugged and kissed them both.

"Goodnight Daddy. Goodnight Papa. I love you both. " She said sleepily.

"Goodnight Princess" "Goodnight little one." She got in return.

They gave the boys thirty more minutes and then went to check on them. Oliver was nearly asleep in his bottom bunk. Draco was just climbing into the top bunk, and Marcus was in his bed reading from his transfiguration book.

They walked over to the bunk bed first. Severus pulled the covers up higher on Oliver, and the boy nuzzled down deeper into them. He then grabbed the stuffed dog (wolf?) and placed it into Oliver's arms. The boy immediately latched onto it. Lucius gently brushed his black hair out of his face and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, my little lion." Lucius said. Then stepped back to allow Severus to kiss him as well.

Severus kissed his forehead too and spoke, "Goodnight, Ollie. Sleep well."

The boy was already in dreamland because he never stirred.

Draco was next. He hugged both of his dad and told them goodnight. It was a little more difficult now that he was on the top bunk, but they were both tall so they managed.

Then they walked across the room and addressed their oldest, "Marcus, I expect lights out in thirty minutes. Understand?"

Marcus just nodded, so Lucius took the book away and reminded him, "I expect your respect and attention when being spoken to, young man. You will answer verbally."

Marcus immediately replied, "Yes, sir. I'm sorry. I was just caught up in my reading."

Severus told him it was ok then reminded him about lights out in thirty minutes. They both gave the boy brief hugs and wished him goodnight. As they were leaving they glanced at their other sons and saw that they were both sleeping peacefully.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, the family was up bright and early. The newest members of the family were all dressed in their new high quality school robes. Together, the family made quite the aristocratic statement. Harriet felt sleepy, so she asked to be carried to breakfast.

Marcus didn't hesitate to pick her up, and the family headed towards the great hall. Upon entering the great hall, every head turned to see who the two new students were. They were clearly from a wealthy family by the looks of their uniform. They all sat at the Slytherin table nearest the head table. A lot of rumors were already flying about the two newest students.

The food appeared on the tables, and soon the owls were flying in with the morning mail and papers. It didn't take long for gasps of disbelief to set in. On the front page there was a large article with two pictures. One picture was of the entire family walking down Diagon Alley. Harriet was riding on Snuffles' back, and he was being led with a leash by Severus. In the other picture, they were all in the ice cream shop. Harriet was sitting in Lucius' lap with ice cream all around her mouth, and Severus was leaning down to give Snuffles more ice cream.

"The Malfoy Family Expands Again by Rita Skeeter

It seems that Lord Malfoy and Lord Prince have continued with tradition. Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood were chosen by magic to be Little Harriet's caretakers. The Malfoy's blood adopted the two boys this Saturday. Their new names are Marcus Lucius Malfoy and Oliver Severus Snape, and if looks are anything to go by, they will fit right into their new family. Marcus is the new Malfoy heir, and Oliver is the new Prince Heir. Sources confirmed this and added that Draco is still the Black heir through his mother's side. It is rumored that the two prestigious Lords were seen in Wizarding France threatening Oliver's previous parents. Did these two lords use their titles to demand guardianship, or do they actual have the boy's best interests at heart? Whatever the reason was, it is clear by the photos above that the family seems very happy."

Oliver groaned when he read the part about his old parents. No doubt his dad called and made sure they received a little bad publicity. He snuck a look at his profess- new parents to gauge their reactions. They didn't seem too upset. Professor Sna-his dad smiled softly down at him and gave him a look that meant he had better eat something. Ollie looked down at his full plate, but he didn't have an appetite.

He picked at his food some with his fork until Marcus spoke up, "Oliver, you need to at least take a few bites of food. I understand you are a little upset, but lunch is a long time away."

Oliver sighed and ate two bites of porridge and one bite of bacon to try an appease Marcus – his new brother/boyfriend? This was getting confusing. They needed to sit and talk about their relationship. He wasn't sure if he would be able to date his brother no matter what anyone else thought about it.

Harriet was oblivious to all of the emotions. She sat next to Draco and chatted about her day. She only had to classes everyday. There were two class periods before lunch and two class periods after lunch. Her first class was Defense against the Dark Arts (DADA). Then she had her free period. Then lunch. Then her post-lunch nap. Then she had History of Magic.

When breakfast was over, Harriet hugged her oldest brothers and then allowed Draco to hold her hand and lead her to DADA.

Remus Lupin POV:

Remus was eating breakfast at a small pub when he caught sight of the pictures on the front page of the Daily Prophet. The article was about the Malfoy family expanding. He couldn't be bothered to care about Lucius or Severus and their hell spawn at first, but on closer look, he noticed the dog and the little girl on the dog's back.

His ran to fetch himself a copy of the paper, and his face paled when he got a closer look at the family. That was definitely his Goddaughter, Harriet, but that dog…..that couldn't be Sirius. He was locked away in Azkaban.

Remus had been out in nature trying to refocus himself for the last few weeks, so he didn't realize that Harriet was a little, that she was Severus's daughter, that she was a Malfoy, or that Sirius had escaped from Azkaban.

He stared at the pictures again. He couldn't make himself believe that this was Padfoot, but he needed to be sure. Harriet seemed very happy, and it was clear that the two men loved her. It seemed that the men, especially Severus, like the dog. This was why he was sure it wasn't Padfoot. No way would Sirius allow Severus to walk him on a leash or feed him from a bowl on the floor.

He decided that he needed to visit Hogwarts. He would go looking for spare jobs from the Headmaster and try to worm his way into Harriet's life. He immediately went to shower at his hotel room and then set off towards Hogwarts.

Draco and Harriet POV:

Draco led Harriet into the DADA classroom, and they took the two seats to the left side of a long table with four seats. He was absolutely appalled when that idiot Weasel and the frizzy-haired Granger took the two remaining seats at their table. Harriet smiled at them and greeted them. They greeted her back, and Draco sniffed disdainfully. He was about to make a rude comment when the professor walked in from the side door.

"G-g-ggood m-morn-ning, ss-st-students. I-I tr-trust that y-you r-rrested up-p o-o-v-ver the we-weeekend f-for y-your fi-fi-first full w-w-week of classes-ss. T-today we-we w-will be-g-gin by l-learning-g a fe-few b-basic things-s about de-def-fensive magic in-in g-general. If t-there is ti-time at the end of cl-class, w-we w-will b-begin le-learning y-your basic shi-shield sp-spell."

Professor Quirrell stuttered through the entire lecture before he finally seemed to have finished or just got tired of talking. He said that there was time to learn the shield spell, so he asked students to come up one at a time. About 12 students had tried, but only 8 of those were successful. Draco was called next, and he performed the spell perfectly on the first try. The professor stuttered that his parents would be proud and then called the other Malfoy student up.

Harriet walked up to the front to try her hand at the shield spell. She performed it perfectly on the first try as well, and she started walking back to her seat when the professor turned his head to speak to another student. Harriet suddenly screamed and held her hand to her scar. Draco, Ron, and Hermione quickly ran to her. They saw that her scar looked angry and raw. There was only about five minutes left in class and they had all already performed the shielding spell so they requested permission to bring her to the infirmary.

He stuttered out his approval, and they immediately headed down there. Upon arrival, Draco yelled, "Aunt Poppy! Hurry. Something is wrong with Harriet."

Madam Pomfrey instructed them to set her on a bed, and then she rushed to examine her. The girl was flushed, and her scar was bleeding a little. She sent a patronus to Severus and Lucius and demanded the story from the children.

This was when she actually looked at who had brought Harriet in. It was an odd group: Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. She heard that the same children were involved in an altercation just a few days ago. She pushed that thought out of her head and listened to them as they explained what happened.

Severus and Lucius came bursting through the infirmary doors just as the children finished their recounting of the events. Harriet took one look at them and broke down into tears and asked to be held. The two med immediately got on either side of her and held her close while Poppy tended to her scar.

Harriet winced while Poppy cleaned it, and a fresh new set of tears came. Severus picked her up and said, "I will bring her to father for the next class period. She can stay with him in his office until lunch. She will probably want to be comforted, and we will be needed to teach."

He told the children to head to their next class and then asked Poppy what had happened. Lucius suggested that they keep a close eye on Professor Quirrell. At this point, it could be related or it could only be a coincidence that her scar bled while she was near him.

Severus carried her to his father's office. On the way to the office, he passed by the three children who brought Harriet to the infirmary and caught part of their conversation.

"Look, Weasel-" He frowned at hearing that come out of his son's mouth, but then Draco corrected himself.

"Weasely. I know we haven't ever gotten along, and our families are supposed to have some blood feud dating back forever ago, but I just wanted to say thanks for helping my little sister. That was decent of you. You too, Granger."

Severus knew he needed to bring his daughter to his father but he couldn't help but eavesdrop a little longer.

The youngest Weasley boy responded, "It's ok, Malfoy. I can't help but to like your sister. When she screamed, instinct just took over. I immediately thought of what I would do if that was Ginny screaming in pain."

Then Granger responded in her sure voice, "I agree. I think Harriet can use all of the friends she can get. I'm not entirely sure what happened in there, but I have a feeling it had something to do with that professor. She was fine until he turned around and had his back toward her."

Severus thought on this for a moment and then continued up to his father's office. As usual, the doors opened for him and he walked right in. As soon as he passed the threshold, he stopped mid-step. He looked at the man-werewolf sitting in the chair across from his father.

He turned to sneak out of his father's office before he was noticed, but no such luck. Both men turned to face him immediately. Damn super sensitive werewolf hearing.

His father addressed him, "Ah. Severus, son, what seems to be the problem with our little Harriet?"

Severus replied that it was nothing, and said, "I was going to leave her here with you for her free period this morning. There was a little incident in her first class, and she will probably be a little clingy. Lucius and I both have classes this period, so I was hoping you could watch over her. I can see that you are busy though, so I will just have to make arrangements."

Dumbledore twinkled, "Nonsense, son, bring her to me. I will watch over her until lunch. Remus and I were just catching up. I'm sure he would be delighted to meet Harriet properly."

Severus leveled his best glare at the werewolf and then his father.

Remus was sitting there stark still. He was excited about the prospect of meeting Harriet. He was also confused as to why Severus was holding her like a small child, why she was with Severus, and why she was not supposed to be in class with her year mates. He was afraid to ask these questions in front of Severus because he didn't want Severus to haul the girl away.

Seemingly caught with no better option, Severus brought Harriet over to the headmaster and kissed her forehead telling her that he would see her at lunch. Remus tried to keep his face neutral when heard her say, "Ok, Daddy."

He was reeling. Daddy!? Why would his goddaughter be calling Severus Snape daddy?

He watched as Severus walked briskly from the room with his cloak billowing behind him. He sat there stunned for a few minutes before the girl broke his stupor by speaking to the headmaster.

"Grandpa, can Snuffles come to your office? I think I would like to play and snuggle with him for a little while."

He responded, "Yes, little one, but first I want to introduce someone to you."

Harriet turned in her grandfather's lap to look at the other occupant in the room. She stared at him shyly. He gasped when he noticed her features: steel grey eyes with flecks of green, platinum blonde streak through her black hair, and long aristocratic face. She was beautiful in a babyish kind of way, but she looked much different than she used to. She looked a lot different, but she mostly smelled the same. How was that possible? She still smelled like sweet, innocence, like a baby, only now with a touch of potions added.

"Harriet, this is Remus Lupin. He was a very good friend to your mother and James Potter. Can you say hello to him?"

Harriet greeted him while he was wondering why Albus referred to Lily as her mother but referred to James by name.

Albus must have noticed his confusion, so he continued, "Remus, I understand that you have been out in nature for the past month. Quite a few things have happened since then. I take it by the look on your face that you have heard nothing of little Harriet's situation?"

At Remus's nod, he continued, "It was discovered on the first day of classes, that Harriet is actually Severus's daughter, not James Potter. It seems that Lily was already pregnant when she married James. It was also discovered that Harriet is a little. Her relatives abused her, and Severus was more than happy to resume guardianship. Naturally, his husband, Lucius Malfoy offered to blood adopt her. They also blood adopted her two caretakers." He motioned to the daily prophet article as he said that last sentence.

Remus was stunned, "Ok. So now she is Harriet Malfoy. That explains her look, but why did she call you grandpa?"

Albus chuckled, "Because, dear boy, Minerva and I blood adopted Severus nearly twenty years ago. He is our son."

Remus was flabbergasted. He had many more questions, but he desperately wanted his goddaughter to like him. He noticed that she seemed to be asleep, so he asked very quietly, "Does she know that Sirius and I are her godfathers?"

Albus sighed, "No. I don't think she does."

Then Albus looked him straight in the eye and twinkled, "Would you like to tell her now?"

Remus answered cooly, "I would love for her to know about me, and I would love to have a relationship with her, but I don't think Severus would be pleased."

Albus chuckled again, "Nonsense, Remus. Severus left her here knowing that I would not be able to help myself. If he didn't want you having any relationship with her, then he would not have left her here with you."

Remus smiled while the headmaster gently brought Harriet back to the land of the living. She whined a little, but he bribed her with a lemon drop.

Remus made to protest that it was barely 10:30AM, and it was too early for sweets, but his protests fell onto deaf ears.

The headmaster explained to Harriet who Remus was and what a godfather was. She looked intrigued, and she went to talk to him face to face. She placed a hand on the scars across his cheek and smiled at him. They chatted briefly about this and that when she remembered that her grandpa said Snuffles could come.

She ran back to him, "Grandpa, can Snuffles come here now? I want him to introduce him to my Uncle Remy now!"

Albus smiled at them, and then called for his house elf. Remus was giddy that she had already accepted him that easily. He only wished that Sirius could be here with him to enjoy her.

He was lost in his thoughts again when he heard, "Snuffles!"

He laughed at her childish behavior and glanced at her and the large black dog, then he froze! She hanging onto him, and the dog had a stupid grin on his face until he looked up.

Remus and the dog made eye contact, and they both froze. Remus tried to school his expression before the headmaster noticed.

The little girl was oblivious. She grabbed Snuffles by the collar and led him over to Remus and started introductions. "Uncle Remy, this is Snuffles. Snuffles, this is my new Uncle Remy."

Sirius looked at the man, his husband. He hadn't seen his husband in almost ten years, since he had been in Azkaban all that time. Remus looked awful. He was too thin, and his clothes were threadbare. He was clearly not using the fund that Sirius left him. Sirius growled at the thought, and Harriet fussed at him thinking that he was growling at Remus.

He whimpered his apology and gave Remus a big sloppy kiss. He wanted so badly to crawl into the man's lap and be held. His husband, his alpha, was two feet away from him.

Letting his urges win, he crawled up into the man's lap and whined until the man embraced him. They sat like that for a long time.

Harriet was pleased that Snuffles liked Remus so much, but Albus was giving them speculative looks.

After his initial shock wore off, Remus didn't know what to do. This was his husband, his mate. He had missed him so much, but he was a wanted criminal. Was Harriet safe around him? Should he warn the headmaster about this? He watched the girl interact with him for a little while before he decided that he trusted his husband with his life. Harriet was in no danger from being around Sirius. When Sirius crawled into his lap, he just pressed his nose into Padfoot's fur. He breathed in his mate's scent and held him tight.

Soon it was time to head down to the great hall for lunch. Albus called for a house elf to walk Snuffles and then bring him back to Severus and Lucius's quarters. Remus was able to whisper to Padfoot to meet him in the forest tonight after curfew. Padfoot gave a soft woof in response and then allowed himself to be led by the house elf.


	19. Chapter 19

After seeing the way Remus and Snuffles were acting together, the Headmaster made a mental note to ask Remus about their odd behavior after lunch. He didn't want to have this discussion in front of Harriet.

They walked to lunch together. Remus was surprised when Harriet wanted him to hold her, but he didn't want to disappoint, so he scooped her right up. Upon entering the great hall, he found a lot of eyes on him, including the entire Malfoy family. Severus and the oldest son were trying to glare him to death, while Lucius and Draco stared at him with their eyebrows raised. The other son (Oliver) just looked him. There was no underlying anger and suspicion.

As he was walking up to the head table with Albus, he noticed the exchanged looks between Marcus and Lucius. Then Marcus abruptly stood and headed towards him. When they met in the aisle, Marcus just reached to grab for his little sister. Not wanting to make a scene, Remus handed her over. She smiled and snuggled right into Marcus, and Remus couldn't help but feel a little jealous over the familiarity of it all.

Harriet stopped Marcus from dragging her away. She could pick up Remus's sadness, and she told him, "It's ok Uncle Remy. You can see Snuffles whenever you want. You only have to ask. I'm sure he would like to see you more too."

Remus was confused. How did she know? Did she know who her dog really was?

Albus wanted to start asking questions right away. He didn't want to wait until after lunch.

Marcus asked her what she meant by that as soon as they sat down, "Sweetheart, why would that man want to hang out with Snuffles?"

Harriet smiled and replied, "Their magic's match. They are the same color. When they met each other in Grandpa's office, I could see their magic's embrace each other and become whole again. It was beautiful."

Marcus and Oliver shared a look that meant they needed to speak with their fathers, but they let the conversation drop. What Harriet was talking about sounded like soulmates, but why would a man be mated to a dog? It didn't seem plausible.

After lunch, Harriet went with her Papa for her post-lunch nap. The little bed was set up at the very front of his classroom, and she eagerly got into it. Papa transfigured her uniform into her nightgown, and then tucked her in. She was asleep, snuggling with Mr. Snakey before the first student arrived for class.

As class was coming to an end, Lucius went to wake her up. She whined and asked to be cuddled. He hesitated because he didn't want to ruin his reputation with his students, but in the end, he decided that Harriet's needs were more important than his. He picked her up, Snake and all, and he carried her close to his chest for ten minutes. He held her tight and rocked her while she made her transition away from dream land.

The class cooed at the adorable girl. She was so cute with her hair in braided pigtail and wearing her pink nightgown. She had one arm around Lucius's neck, and the arm was clutching her toy snake close to her with her thumb in her mouth. One of the students took a photo when Professor Malfoy wasn't looking.

Dumbledore's Office:

Remus and the headmaster were sitting in Dumbledore's office chatting about this and that. They had worked out a plan to keep Remus around on a more permanent capacity. He would be a teacher's assistant for Potions, DADA, charms, transfiguration, HoM, and Ancient Runes. He would help the teachers by providing tutoring, grading papers, running errands, etc. He would also spend one hour each day with Harriet to teach her basic things: reading, writing, arithmetic, etc.

Remus was over the moon about this prospect. Of course the part with Harriet was depended on her father's approving. He hoped that they would allow this to happen.

While he was distracted and high on this thought, Albus chose to make a striking blow, "What is going on between you and Harriet's dog?"

Remus paled. This reaction confirmed that there was something going on, and he pressed on, "Why did Harriet say he would be excited to be around you more? Why was he so openly affectionate with you when you were introduced?"

Remus took a deep breath while considering his answer. The headmaster was twinkling at him. He had a suspicion that the old man already knew the answer. He opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out.

He tried again, but he had the same problem.

The headmaster took pity on him and spoke, "Does this have anything to do with your husband escaping from Azkaban?"

Remus went paler still, and Albus took this as confirmation. He sighed, and then he ran a hand down his face. He called his house elf to bring the dog back to his office.

This seemed to bring Remus out of his stupor. He begged the man not to act too quickly without thinking. He begged that they allow Sirius to tell his side of the story.

Albus sighed and responded, "I plan on being fair with him. I will allow him to tell his side of the story…under veritaserum. I cannot take any liberties with the safety of my family. I love Sirius as a son, but Severus IS my son. I will not betray his trust without being 100% sure that his children are not in danger. He would never forgive me if I placed them in danger."

Remus couldn't argue with that logic.

As soon as the dog arrived, Albus cast a spell on him to turn him back into a man. He was shocked by what he saw. The man was filthy, malnourished, and ratty. His hair was overgrown, matted, and dirty. He was only a skeleton of the handsome man he used to be.

Remus howled in fury at the terrible site of his mate. Sirius was panicking until he heard Remy howl. He immediately dropped to his knees and bared his neck.

The headmaster watched on in silence and the werewolf greeted his mate more properly this time. He saw the alpha and beta dynamics between the two. He saw Remus console the smaller mate and demand obedience, and then he saw Sirius calm when he was given a direct command. The mating ritual before his eyes fascinated Albus, he allowed them a few minutes to comfort each other.

"Alright, Sirius, I want you to take this veritaserum, and then I want to ask you some questions. If I deem your answers appropriate, I will not turn you over to the ministry, and I will not alert your new family as to who you are. Understand?"

Remus and Sirius stood there gaping at him. He would keep this secret?

Remus was the first to respond, "It's ok, Siri. This is our best option. Just take the serum, and tell us everything. We can clear all of this up. I've missed you so much. Please do this, for me."

Sirius couldn't say no. He nodded and held his tongue out. Albus handed the veritaserum to Remus, and then Remus placed four drops onto his tongue.

Sirius's eyes immediately went blank, and his body loosened.

Albus started the questioning, "What is your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"Where have you been for the past month?"

"I broke out of Azkaban and made my way to Hogwarts. I hid in the forbidden forest until Harriet found me. I've been living in Severus and Lucius's quarters since then."

"How did you break out of Azkaban?"

"I changed into Padfoot and snuck out. The dementors didn't think anything of a dog being there."

"What are your intentions with Harriet?"

"I want to get to know her and keep her safe. I want to be her Godfather. At first, I wanted to kidnap her. I wanted her to be with me, but she cried for her family. I couldn't take her away from them."

"What happened the night that the Potter's died?"

"Peter betrayed them. He was the secret keeper. He told Voldemort where they were hiding. I confronted him. He attacked me, and blew up a bunch of muggles. When the smoke cleared, he was gone. The only thing that remained of him was his finger. No doubt he escaped in his animagus form."

"What is his animagus form?"

"A rat."

"Do you swear that you will never intentionally harm Harriet or anyone in her family?"

"I cannot make that promise. I would never intentionally harm Harriet, Draco, Severus, or Lucius, but the two older boys are not trustworthy. I overheard Severus talking about them being in a relationship with Harriet. She is a little! They can't be trusted around her."

Remus growled, and Albus chuckled, "Quite right, my boy. Those two are in a relationship with each other. They do not think of Harriet in that way. She is solely their baby sister."

"In that case, then I can affirm that I would never intentionally hurt anyone in that family."

Sirius started shifting a little more. He was becoming more lucid and showing signs of the serum wearing off. Remus ran to him and embraced him while he came back to consciousness. Albus pulled the memory from his head so that he could submit it to the ministry. He wanted to clear Sirius's name.

When Sirius was back to full mental capacity, he told them, "I will submit this memory to the ministry to clear your name. I will not tell Severus who you truly are until that time. I suggest you continue on in the same capacity you have been. In the mean time, I will volunteer to take you for a nightly stroll so that you and Remus may spend some time together."

Sirius cried at this. He was sobbing into Remus's chest and thanking the headmaster over and over again.

"I'm going to the ministry now. You may stay in my office until the school day is over. Then I expect you to be Snuffles again. I will be by around 10PM tonight to take you for a walk."

After classes that day, Marcus and Oliver walked Harriet down to their family quarters. They waited with her and Snuffles until their fathers arrived. It didn't take long.

Severus was the first to arrive. "Hello, children. Shouldn't you be outside enjoying the last of the sunshine before the Scotland winter comes full effect?"

Marcus was the one to reply, "Yes, Professor, but I wanted to talk with you and Professor Malfoy first."

Severus sighed at the formal addresses, and reminded Marcus that they were family now. "If you are uncomfortable addressing Lucius and I as Papa and Dad, then at least call us by our first names, please."

Marcus sighed, "Yes, sir-Severus. Do you know when Lucius will be back?"

Severus tried not to show his disappointment at being called by his first name by his oldest son, and he answered, "Your father should be back any minute."

Then Severus sat on the couch next to Oliver and Harriet. Harriet was in Oliver's lap, and Severus used her proximity to Oliver as an excuse to sit very closely to the boy.

Two minutes later, Lucius walked into their quarters and surveyed the majority of his family sitting in the living room. He liked seeing his husband sitting so closely with Oliver and Harriet, and he sent them a warm smile.

Marcus didn't waste anytime, "Sir, can I speak with you and Prof-Severus privately?'

Lucius quirked his eyebrow, and then looked at his husband to see if Severus knew the topic of discussion. He gave no indication that he knew what this was about, so he nodded and asked them to follow him to his private office.

Severus ruffled Oliver's hair and kissed Harriet on the forehead before saying, "Ollie, you are in charge of Harriet for the time being. We will just be in Papa's study if you need us. Harriet, you will listen to Ollie."

Oliver smiled and responded, "Yes, si-Dad."

Severus smiled at them and followed his husband and eldest out of the room.

The three sat around Lucius's desk, and then Lucius asked, "Marcus, what is this about? The floor is all yours."

Marcus took a deep breath to steady himself, and then started, "I have a weird feeling about Snuffles. When that man carried Harriet into the great hall, Harriet told him that Snuffles would be glad to see him again. I asked her what that meant, and she said their auras matched and completed each others. I didn't know Harriet could see auras. I thought the only people whose auras matched and completed each others were soulmates. Why would a man be soulmates with a dog?"

Towards the end, he was rambling.

Lucius explained that, "Yes. Harriet has the ability to sense magical aura's. Familial relationships can cause aura's to match, but very rarely do aura's complete each other except in the case of soulmates or littles. Harriet's aura was completed when this family was also completed. I can also read aura's. I would like to see those two interact."

Severus was still sitting perfectly still and white as a ghost. He was furious. He had feeling that he knew what this meant, but he didn't want to act rashly.

"Sev? What's wrong? You are so pale!" Lucius said.

"Luc, Marcus. I need to have a word with my father, now! If I find out that he knew anything about this, I shall never forgive him." Severus said.

Lucius hugged him and asked him to explain.

Severus sighed and said, "That bloody werewolf. He has a soulmate. Any guesses as to who? No? Let me tell you….Sirius bloody Black….that's who. The Azkaban escapee. I will kill my father if that dog turns out to be Sirius Black."

Marcus exclaimed, "Sirius Black?! Do you think it could really be him? Are we in danger?"

Severus replied, "I honestly don't know, Marcus. It makes sense. The dog is too intelligent, even for a familiar. The way he acts around Harriet and Draco. I knew an animal couldn't be a familiar to more than one person at a time. Oh, I will kill my father. Then the werewolf just happens to show up right after our family is presented in the bloody newspaper! It's too much to be mere coincidence."

Lucius thought for a second, then replied, "Sev, surely you are reading too much into this. If Snuffles was truly Sirius Black in animagus form, then why hasn't he shown his hand before now? I don't remember him being a mastermind before Azkaban, and I can't help but think that being in Azkaban for nearly ten years would ruin his mental facilities."

Severus barked, "Think what you want, Luc, but I am going to have a word with my father with or without you. Marcus, go watch over your siblings while we are gone."

Marcus didn't like that order, and he replied without thinking, "But, Dad, I want to see what comes out of this. I deserve to be included. I brought this to light."

Severus was so shocked that the boy had called him Dad that he didn't argue with him. He allowed him to follow. "Fine, but if anything happens, you will follow our directions without hesitation. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

They took the floo to the headmaster's study, and they were granted immediate access since they were family. The headmaster was not present, but the werewolf and the dog were cuddled into the couch. At the intrusion, they jumped up and tried to defend themselves.

Remus grabbed his wand and pushed Padfoot to stand behind him.

Sirius was caught between wanting to let his alpha protect him and wanting to try and keep his cover. He whimpered behind Remus.

Marcus felt bad for him and called the dog to him. Everyone in the room was watching the dog. He glanced up at Remus sadly and then slowly padded over to the boy. He allowed Marcus to pet him and hug him. He wasn't stupid though. He saw the angry face Severus was making, and he noticed the strange face Lucius was making. He thought he might have been made, and then Remus spoke up.

Remus slowly set his wand down, and spoke, "I'm sorry, Severus, Lucius. I didn't mean to pull my wand on you, but you caught me off guard. The headmaster allowed me to rest in here until he got back from the ministry, and I wasn't expecting anyone to come in."

Then Remus paused and looked at the boy petting Padfoot. "Congratulations on the expansion of your family."

Lucius was staring at him with a foreboding expression, and Severus would have already murdered him if looks could kill.

Marcus, sensing the tension in the room, pushed the dog behind himself. He didn't like the look that his fathers were sending it.

Severus quickly disarmed Remus and then barked at Marcus, "Get away from that dog, now!"

Marcus's initial instincts were to obey his new father, but then he thought about Harriet. She would be devastated if something happened to this dog. In that moment he didn't care who the dog really was. He was important to his baby sister, and he wouldn't let his parents hurt him. Marcus stood his ground in front of the dog.

Lucius spoke directly to him, "Marcus, didn't you hear your dad? Get away from him. He isn't who you think he is. Come away from him this instant."

Marcus stayed still and responded, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I won't let you hurt him."

Severus yelled at the boy, "You dare stand against your family for this flea bag?!"

Marcus was visibly shaken now. He was torn between obeying his new fathers and standing up for his little sister.

Lucius also pulled his wand. Remus was begging the men to see reason and wait until the headmaster was back before doing anything to cause permanent damage. Marcus was guarding the dog, and Lucius had his wand pointed at his son.

Lucius addressed his son, "Marcus Lucius Malfoy! This is your last warning. You will cease this foolish behavior and obey us or you will not like the consequences, young man."

Marcus blanched, but he still made no movement. Lucius raised his wand as if to cast at him, and Marcus yelled, "Papa, please! Think about this. Snuffles has been with us for nearly a week. Harriet loves him! We all love him! What will this do to our family? What will it do to Harriet?"

This made Lucius pause, and Remus continued in that thread, "Your son is right. Sir-Snuffles is important to Harriet, and she will be devastated if he comes to harm at your hands."

Severus was blind with rage at this point and cast a full body bind onto the werewolf. "Do not presume to know my daughter better than I do. I know that she would be crushed if something happened to her bloody dog, but I will not continue to endanger her with that criminal. I ought to put him out of his misery! Move, Marcus. If you do not move, then I will place you in a body bind and levitate you away."

Marcus was begging with tears down his face, "Dad, please! Stop! Think about this! Dad!"

At the same time, the floo flashed and Albus stepped into his office. Acting quickly, the disarmed everyone in the room and cast them all in body binds before yelling, "What in the name of Merlin is going on in here?"

Severus was the first to reply with pure venom, "You tell me, Dad! You obviously knew that Sirius Black was living with my family all along! How could you endanger your grandchildren like that?!"

In a sadder, quieter note he added, "How could you betray me like that?"

Albus sighed and explained the days events: how he found out today, how Sirius escaped Azkban, how he was innocent, how the Potter's actually died, his interview with Sirius, his business at the ministry just now.

Then he directed everyone in the room to the Pensieve to show them the memories from earlier today.

All the while, Marcus never left Snuffles' side. When everyone exited the pensieve, they were all somber. Remus sat on one couch, and Lucius and Severus sat on the other. Albus instructed Sirius to change back into human form and join his husband on the couch.

When he changed back, the three newest to this revelation just stared at his terrible physical well-being and state. He collapsed onto the couch next to Remus and barely stated awake for the following conversation.

Albus suggested that Marcus go back to their quarters, but the boy was adamant that he be allowed to stay. Severus couldn't believe the boy's audacity, but Lucius relented, "I agree. Marcus is as much involved with this as any of us now. With that being said, he will be allowed to listen while his nose is planted firmly in the corner." Then he looked at his son and nodded to the closest corner.

Marcus looked like he was about to protest, but a stern look from his Papa sent him running straight to obey. He knew he was already in trouble, and he didn't want to make his punishment any worse.

"Papa, I'm sorry-" He tried as he made his way to the corner.

Lucius interrupted the apology, "I know you are, Marcus, but you deliberately disobeyed us. You are due for a long session over my knee, young man."

Marcus turned bright red when Lucius said that he was going to get a spanking right in front of everyone. How embarrassing! He held his tongue to save himself from his father's ire, but his grandfather spoke up on his behalf.

"Really, Lucius. Is a spanking necessary? Surely, Marcus understands what he did wrong, and he is sorry. No one is injured. Couldn't the boy let off of the hook this once?"

Lucius spoke to the headmaster and Marcus, "Just because it worked out in the end doesn't mean that he isn't in trouble. He was warned before coming here that he needed to heed our directions, and he didn't. Now he will face the consequences."

Severus was seething on the cough next to his husband. He was silent since he came out of the pensieve. He was angry, and he was hurt by his father's actions.

Albus tried to apologize again, "Son, plea-"

"No, HEADMASTER! You don't get to call me that. You are no father of mine. No father would betray his son like you have!"

Albus looked heartbroken at his son's words, and Lucius exclaimed, "Severus, enough! You will not speak to your father that way!"

Severus wasn't done with his little rant though, because he responded to Lucius, "Oh shut up, I will speak to that traitor however I wis-"

He didn't get to finish that statement because Lucius grabbed him by the ear and made him kneel between his legs. The gravity of his predicament finally dawned on Severus, and he paled at the position he was currently in….in front of his father, his archenemies, and his oldest son. This did not bode well for him.

Lucius tilted his face so that they were making eye contact and then started his lecture, "You will not speak to me or your father that way, especially not in public. Your father made a mistake for which he is sorry. You will accept his apology and then offer your own for your cruel words and blatant disrespect. You will also apologize for speaking to me in such a disrespectful way. I had hoped that your little outburst the other day in the great hall was controlled after that short spanking, but it seems I need to remind you about proper behavior. You acted appallingly in front of these people, so it's only fitting that I punish you in front of them as well."

Severus paled further and begged, "Lucius, please. I'm sorry. I lost myself in my anger, and I shouldn't have. Please wait until we get back to our quarters."

Lucius didn't even respond to his husband's pleas. He pulled him up and over his left knee, and then he secured his legs with his right knee. He started spanking hard and fast alternating each swat to the different cheek. After two minutes, he reached to lift up his husband's robes, then he continued spanking. After another minute, he reached to undo his husband's belt, and Severus pleaded to keep his pants. Lucius ignored his pleas again and pulled the trousers down to his knees. He could see how embarrassed his husband was by the blush on the back of his neck, but he deserved this punishment. He spanked from the tops of his buttocks down to mid thing and back again over and over again. When Severus was finally showing signs of distress, he decided to move to the last stage of the spanking. He swiftly lowered his husbands boxers to meet his pants at his knees, and then he started spanking again.

Severus cried out at the embarrassment of it all, but he refused to cry because of the pain. He refused to be weak in front of his father and his enemies. Sure, his father had him in this same position too many times to count, but he was a grown man now.

Lucius increased the rhythm and strength of the swats. Severus groaned when he started lecturing. He accented each word with a swat rapid fire. "You will not speak to me or your father that way ever again. If you do I don't care where we are, I will put you over my knee immediately. Even if we are in the great hall. I am very disappointed in your actions today. You did not set a very good example in front fo your son."

Severus broke. He was sobbing openly over his husband's lap and apologizing. "Please, Luc. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Lucius knew that he was nearly done. He tipped his husband forward a little to expose the sit spots, and he laid 10 swats to each spot rapid fire. Severus bawled, and then it was over. He laid over his husband's knee for a few minutes while he calmed down. The Lucius pulled him to stand and led him (with his pants still around his knees) to switch places in the corner with Marcus. He made to protest at the extremely embarrassing part of the punishment, but Lucius swatted his backside and threatened to extend the spanking. He didn't make another sound after that.


	20. Chapter 20

Severus could not believe his current situation. He was standing with his nose in the corner and his red backside on display to the occupants of his father's office, including his new son. How could he ever look any of them in the face again? How could Lucius do that to him in front of the others?

His husband's talking drew him out of his thoughts, "Marcus, I wasn't going to spank you here in front of everyone, but since I already spanked your dad. I might as well finish out my duties here and now. Then we can all move past this."

Marcus groaned, but he didn't argue. He knew that it wouldn't help his situation. His Papa had just spanked his Dad in front of people. There was no way he wouldn't do the same thing to his son.

Severus felt a little pity for the boy. He knew how embarrassing it was to be spanked in public. The spanking itself was bad enough.

Lucius wasted no time is removing Marcus' robe and draping him over his knee just like he had Severus a few minutes ago. He started the spanking the same as always: hard and fast. After three minutes, he removed the boys trousers and continued the spanking.

Marcus clearly wasn't as used to this type of punishment as Severus was, so the spanking wouldn't be nearly as long or hard. He quickly pulled the boys boxers down to meet his pants at his knees, and he increased the tempo and strength of his spanking as he started lecturing.

"Marcus, your dad and I are very disappointed in your behavior tonight. You promised that you listen to us, and then you were deliberately disobedient. I will not tolerate that kind of behavior from you or anyone in my family. On top of this spanking, I expect you to write 100 lines of "I will endeavor to listen to my parents and to trust that they have my best interests at heart at all times."

Marcus had started whimpering when Lucius pulled his boxers down. By down he was openly sobbing and begging forgiveness, "Papa, I'm sorry. I swear I will be better. Please, stop."

Lucius hardened his heart and tipped his son forward. He placed 5 swats to each sit spot rapid fire, and then he stopped. He rubbed his son's back and whispered soothing words at him until he calmed. He turned his son right side up and sat him on his lap. He realized that his son was far too big for this. He was nearly the same height at Lucius, but everyone needed comfort after a hard spanking.

He held his son and comforted him for a few more minutes. When the boy was calm and just sniffling a little, he walked him over to a small table and placed some parchment and a quill down. Marcus knew what he was supposed to do, so he gingerly sat down and started on his lines.

Satisfied, Lucius walked over to retrieve his husband from the corner so that they could finish their conversation with the other adults in the room. He ran a hand over his husbands firm, round, RED, cheeks and examined them. He made a mental note to put some special lotion on them tonight, and then he pulled Severus' boxer and trousers into their normal position.

He led Severus back to their couch. Instead of letting Severus sit on the couch, he pulled him into his lap. Severus needed comfort after a hard spanking too.

Sirius went to laugh and make a scathing remark, but Remus stopped him with a firm swat to his thigh and said, "Oh please. Don't act like you aren't also in trouble. We will be having our own little conversation after this, and I think you can remember that I happen to agree with Lucius on just how to get a point across."

Sirius blushed, and stayed quiet after that. He didn't even try to make fun of Severus. Severus chuckled from his spot in Lucius's lap, but he didn't dare say anything.

The headmaster broke the awkward silence, "Now, gentleman! Can we discuss this like rational adults? Severus, my son, I am terribly sorry for not telling you as soon as I found out today, but I wanted to wait until he was pardoned by the ministry. I was afraid that you would overreact, and it saddens me to see that fear was not unfounded."

Severus sunk down into his husband's lap, ashamed of his behavior. He apologized, "Father, I accept your apology, and I am also sorry for my words and actions. It was not fair to throw one mistake into your face. You are my father, and you raised me better than that. I'm sorry, Dad."

Albus stood from his desk and went to his son. He surprised and little touched to be called Dad in front of people. Severus usually only called him father in public. He embraced his son and told him, "All is forgiven. Let's move on from this. You are the most important thing to me, and that includes all of your family."

The five adults spoke about everything, and they laid all of their feelings on the line. They all agreed that they needed to leave the past in the past if they were going to move forward, and they all agreed that they wanted to move forward for Harriet's sake.

Padfoot would continue to be Snuffles until Sirius was pardoned from all crimes. They wouldn't tell the other children the truth until everything was settled. It wasn't fair to Sirius to make his safety dependent on children keeping a secret.

Sirius and Remus apologized for how they treated Severus in the past, and they promised to treat him in a more brotherly fashion go forward. They would be Harriet's (and by extension the other children's) uncles after all.

Severus accepted their apologies and made his own regarding past mistakes. They agreed that Severus or Lucius would 'take Snuffles for a nightly walk', which meant that they would floo Sirius to Remus's chambers as long as the children didn't start to suspect foul play.

Severus also agreed to continue brewing nutrient potions for Sirius and to start brewing the Wolfsbane potion for Remus. He said that if these two men were going to become permanent fixtures in his daughter's life, then they needed to be healthy enough to take care of themselves and her.

By the time they finished their long conversation and negotiations, Marcus was just finishing up his lines. He walked over to Lucius and held them out. Lucius looked them over quickly and then stood to give his son another hug. The family then left to check on Harriet and Oliver in their quarters. It was nearing dinnertime.

Oliver and Harriet weren't in the living room or Harriet's room. When they didn't find them in the boy's room, they began to get a little nervous. They didn't respond when they were called, so they checked the only room left: Lucius and Severus' bedroom.

Harriet and Oliver were huddled together in the middle of the large bed asleep. Harriet's head was on Oliver's stomach, and she was cuddling Mr. Snakey close. Oliver had both arms wrapped around his little sister.

Severus accio'ed a camera and took a picture before he moved to wake them up.

Marcus reminded his father that they had their first quidditch practice tonight after dinner. The first Gryffindor practice was in the morning, and the first game was only a month away.

Severus sent a patronus to his mother to remind her of the practice. If she wanted Harriet to play so badly, then she could be the one to put all of the protection charms on her and watch all of her practices. He thought quidditch was too rough a sport for his little girl to play, but who was he to argue with his mother.

Then he gave Lucius a mischievous look that screamed, 'we have the house alone for a few hours tonight after dinner!'

The family all walked down to dinner together (minus Draco). The parents sat at the head table like normal, and the kids sat at the front of the Slytherin table like normal.

Dinner was fairly uneventful, and then they were separating to do their own things. Marcus escorted Harriet to the quidditch pitch for practice. Half of the team groaned when they saw Harriet suited up for practice.

"Come on, Flint! Don't tell me you new Daddy forced you to include your baby sister!"

"Yea! Why isn't the other little Malfoy tyke here too?"

Marcus knew his grandmother would be coming any minute to place protection charms on Harriet and monitor her flying, so he tried not to let the comment bother him too much. He yelled back, "Knock it off. It's Malfoy now, and you would do well to remember that. I'm the team captain, and I was the team captain before our Head of House adopted me. Professor Snape doesn't manage this team, I do. If you want to keep your spot on this team, then you'll save your opinions until after you see her fly."

No one said anything. Marcus thought it was because his little diatribe was great, but it was actually because his grandmother was standing right behind him.

"Well said, Mr. Malfoy. Don't pay any attention to me. I'm just here to make sure Miss Malfoy is safe. I'm the reason she is here. Trust me, you'll be thanking me before the night is up."

Professor McGonagall placed the proper protection mechanisms on Harriet and then went to sit in the stands. She was proud of the way Marcus was handling himself as captain and hoped that Oliver would be just as good.

The practice went smoothly. The rules were explained to Harriet, and then they were in the air. She impressed all of them. She dodged bludgers and caught the snitch multiple times. Her flying skills were raw, but she would be excellent with a little practice. She was determined to become the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen. She was tired at the end of practice, but she was also exhilarated. She never wanted to stop flying.

When practice was over, she met her grandma on the pitch! "Grandma, did you see me out there?! It was so much fun! Do we have to stop now?"

Minerva smiled at her and replied, "Yes, little one. It's nearly 8 o'clock, and someone has a bedtime. Your teammates will shower in the quidditch locker rooms, but you will come back with me. I will walk you to your quarters."

Marcus came to remove all of her quidditch garb and say goodnight. Then she allowed her grandmother to lead her back to her quarters. When she got to the hallway where their quarters were located, Harriet started running to the door. Minerva quickly chased after her.

Severus and Lucius POV:

As soon as dinner was over, they made haste and got back to their quarters as quickly as possible. Finding time to be alone was harder now with a little and three other children. They didn't waste any time undressing each other and climbing under their bed covers. They laid there for a minute just holding each other.

Severus had his face pressed against Lucius' bare chest. He could smell his husband's subtle cologne and hear his heartbeat. Lucius had one arm wrapped around his husband's smaller frame, and the other hand was playing with his hair.

Severus was the first to break the silence.

"Luc, I'm really sorry about how I acted earlier. I can't believe I told you to shut up."

Lucius gave him a little squeeze, and replied, "Hush, Sev. You know it's over. I'm a little sorry that I spanked you in front of them, but it's done now. You took the punishment very well, and I'm proud of you for that."

Severus nuzzled into his chest. "Luc? Would you really spank me in the great hall in front of the students?"

Lucius chuckled, "No, love. That was an idle threat. The students don't need to see anything domestic between us. I would never ruin your dungeon bat persona to them."

Severus sighed with relief, then spoke, "Luc? Not that I'm completely into exhibitionism, but I'm a little turned on by how alpha you went in front of people. I like them knowing how capable you are…even if it was my arse you were publicly wailing on. It was nice to see that Remus and Sirius have a similar relationship. At least I know they understand our dynamic."

Lucius laughed, and asked in a sultry voice, and he started rubbing his husband under the sheet "Turned on, you say? Need me to take care of that?"

Severus panted his response, "Yes, sir. Please!"

Lucius released him and said in a commanding voice, "Up on your hands and knees. I will grab the lube."

They made sweet love to each….a few times and then laid together in post-coital bliss. Lucius could feel the heat still coming from Severus's backside.

In a very agile move, he flipped himself and his husband around so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed with Severus draped across his knees. Severus tensed at the familiar position, but Lucius just rubbed his back and told him to calm down.

He summoned a bottle of lotion, and poured some onto his hands. Then he spread the lotion all over his husbands still very red bottom. Severus moaned at the sensual touch. It was still tender and a little sore, but it was a good pain. Lucius gave him a few light-hearted taps and kept up the massage.

It was this scene that Harriet walked into. Severus' red butt was on full display over Lucius' knees. Harriet was so excited after her practice. She wanted to tell Papa and Daddy all about it. She ran through the quarters straight to her parents bedroom, and she pushed right through the closed door.

She stopped at the scene that she saw, and she was too stunned to say anything. Minerva came running in a minute later fussing, "Harriet Rose Malfoy! We do not run in-"

She stopped in the middle of her fussing as she took in the position of her son and son-in-law. Lucius tried to cover them as quickly as possible, but it was too late. If she saw, then Harriet definitely saw. Maybe Harriet didn't understand though. They all stared awkwardly into space.

Harriet broke the silence, "Papa, was Daddy bad? We only get spankings when we are naughty, so Daddy must have been naughty. He must have been very naughty because it was a bare-bottom spanking, and his bottom was very red! What did Daddy do wrong?"

Minerva tried to take her from the bedroom, but she was having none of it. Lucius was fully laughing from his belly, and Severus was trying to will the floor to swallow him whole.

Minerva herself couldn't help but to wonder what Severus did this time to earn such a red bottom, but it was none of her business. She couldn't wait to show Albus this memory! She scooped up Harriet and brought her into the bathroom to start her bath.

By the time Harriet was undressed and sitting down into the tub, Lucius was coming into the bathroom to relieve her. She smiled apologetically at him and then headed out. Severus was sitting very still on the edge of the bed, but he was fully clothed. Minerva patted him on the back, "Don't worry, Sev. One day this will just be a funny memory. Now you will never forget to ward your door."

Back in the bathroom, Harriet was still hounding Lucius for answers. "I didn't think adults got spankings, Papa. I thought they were just for children."

Lucius was getting tired of her unending questions, so he said, "Alright. That's enough questions for now. I will answer the questions you have already asked, but you don't get to ask anymore. Now, your Daddy got a spanking earlier for being naughty. I will not tell you what he did because it is none of your business. You walked in on your Daddy and I sharing an adult moment. It was our fault for not warding the door. I'm sorry you saw that. As for your other questions, most adults do not get spankings. Your father and I enjoy a particular lifestyle where I hold him accountable for his actions. This means that sometimes I give him spankings when I feel that he needs a reminder of proper behavior. Grandpa also doles out some spankings every now and then. I have found myself over your grandfather's lap on a few occasions in my adult life. This is private information, and it is not meant to be repeated. Do you understand? We do not talk about punishments after they are done. Daddy is a little embarrassed that you walked in on that, so we will not make him feel any worse, right?"

Harriet thought about what he said for a minute, and then she replied, "Of course not, Papa. Spankings aren't fun."

She didn't even take another breath before she went straight into talking about how great her first quidditch practice was. Lucius was amazed at her quick transition.

Marcus POV:

It was nearly curfew, but Marcus and Oliver needed to talk. Their relationship had been weird since they became brothers. Marcus didn't really look at Oliver in the same way. He still loved him, but it was more in a protective big brother way. Since he sprouted so much after the adoption, he was one of the tallest kids in the school.

Draco stopped him as he was leaving the common room.

"Where are you going, Marcus? It's nearly curfew. I promise you do NOT want to be caught out after curfew. If you thought Dad was strict before, that was nothing compared to how he expects you to behave now."

Marcus sighed, "Listen, little bro, I have to talk to Ollie. I know it's not ideal, but I can't wait any longer. Promise you won't tell on me?"

Draco smiled at the nickname, and said, "No way! Take me with you. I can be your look out."

Marcus didn't want to offend Draco or waste any more time arguing so he agreed to bring him along, "But you better listen to everything I say. I'm in charge."

He laughed as himself for that statement because just earlier this evening, he had been the one promising to listen, and it didn't go so well.

The two blonde brothers snuck out of the Slytherin common room and made their way up to the Gryffindor tower. It took longer than expected because it was so far away, but they got there just before curfew. They knocked on the Fat Lady's portrait and waited for someone to answer. A second year answered, and they asked him to retrieve Oliver Malfoy.

It was long before Oliver came to the portrait door to see who was there. He was surprised to see his new brothers this high up in the castle so close to curfew. He knew there was no way they would make it back down in time.

"Marcus, Dra, what are you doing way up here? It's nearly curfew."

"I know, Ollie, but I just had to talk to you, and Draco wanted to come and be lookout."

At that statement, Marcus nodded down the hall to get Draco to give them a little privacy. Draco huffed but took the hint and moved down the hall.

"Listen, Ollie, you know I love you, right?"

Oliver looked a little confused, but he nodded his head.

Marcus continued, "Well ever since we became brothers, I feel different about you. I've been wanting to tell you, but I didn't know how. It all happened so quick."

Oliver let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding. "Marcus, are you trying to say that you just want to focus on being brothers for right now?"

Marcus nodded, and Oliver smiled at him. "Thank goodness! That's exactly what I want. We are catching enough flack about becoming family and heirs to old bloodlines. It's bad enough that I'm surrounded by a bunch of Slytherins. The Lions are having a field day with this! I love you too, but it's definitely more in a brotherly way. I was also afraid to tell you because I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Marcus hugged him and said, "Man, I'm glad we agree on this. I feel so much better. I might actually be able to sleep soundly tonight now."

All color drained from him face when he heard the next words, "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Mr. Malfoy."

Marcus recognized that voice. It was Remus Lupin, Harriet's godfather. He was with Snuffles. He checked his watch, and it was ten minutes past curfew. He sent a look down the hall to where Draco was supposed to be keeping a look out, but the boy was sleeping against the wall. Marcus sighed and turned to face his captor.

He tried to butter him up by addressing him by the familiar moniker he requested, "Uncle Remus! W-what are you doing up here?"

"Marcus, as you are well aware, I am becoming a permanent member of the faculty. I was just doing my evening rounds. How strange to see a Slytherin (he paused to look down at Draco sleeping down the hall) or two way up by the Gryffindor tower."

Marcus was quick to explain, "It's not what you think, sir. We aren't doing anything wrong….besides missing curfew. This is Ollie! He's my brother."

"I know who he is, Marcus. I saw the newspaper article." He turned to Oliver, "It's nice to meet you Oliver. I am Remus Lupin, one of Harriet's godfathers. You may also call me Uncle Remus."

Oliver nodded. Then Marcus explained why he and Draco were up here at this time of night. Remus listened to the explanation and then turned to Oliver for confirmation. Satisfied that the boys were truly not up to anything bad, and wanting the boys to like him, he volunteered to walk them back to the Slytherin common room. He warned them that if he caught them out after curfew again that he would go straight to their fathers.

Remus went and picked up a sleeping Draco, then he and Snuffles led Marcus back down to the Slytherin common room. To save Marcus a little embarrassment, he didn't escort them into the common room. He handed a sleeping Draco over to his big brother and then walked away to bring Snuffles back to the Malfoy quarters.

Marcus smiled as his Uncle Remy walked away. He couldn't help but think how lucky he was that he was caught by Remus and not his fathers. Then he said the password to open the portrait and walked into the common room. The first thing he saw was both of his father's frowning down at him. What was that saying, out of the frying pan into the fire?


	21. Chapter 21

Short update. I wanted to get something up tonight. I will post another chapter with more substance tomorrow evening.

Severus and Lucius:

After putting Harriet to sleep, Severus told Lucius that he wanted to check on the boys. He knew that they were safe and that they weren't in any danger from Sirius Black, but he needed visual confirmation. It was just after curfew, and they should in their common rooms for the night. Lucius agreed to accompany him on his little quest.

Their first stop was the Slytherin common room since it was the closest. Neither Malfoy child was in the common room, so they looked in the dorms. When they found Draco's dorm lacking a certain platinum blonde boy, they assumed that he must be with Marcus in his dorm. When Marcus's dorm revealed neither Malfoy, they became a little worried.

They began asking their son's dorm mates if they knew where the boys were, but no one had seen anything. They had just decided to go searching for the boys when the common room door opened and their eldest walked in carrying the sleeping form of their youngest son.

They felt immensely relieved for a few seconds, and then they were angry. The apprehensive look on Marcus's face was of pure guilt and a little fear. Marcus didn't know what his parents were going to do about this. He had already been spanked once tonight by Profe-his Papa. He didn't think his butt could handle anymore.

Lucius was the first to react. He recalled that they were in the Slytherin common room, and there were students watching. He walked over to Marcus and gently took Draco from his arms. Then he quietly told Marcus to follow him as he led the way back to their quarters. It was late, and he wanted nothing more than to just go to sleep, but he needed to at least address this tonight.

Once in their quarters, he settled Draco down into Oliver's bottom bunk for the night. He didn't want to levitate the boy onto his actual bed on the top bunk. Then he met Severus and Marcus in the living room. Marcus was in the corner.

"Marcus, I want to know why you were out past curfew with your little brother. I want to know why you thought it was a good example to set."

Marcus stepped out of the corner and sat on the couch across from his profess-parents. "I needed to speak with Ollie about something. I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if I couldn't get this off of my shoulders. Draco caught me trying to sneak out of the dorm, and he demanded that he be allowed to come with me. I didn't want to argue with him or draw a bunch of attention to my leaving right before curfew, so I told him he could come. I was trying to get back before curfew, but I misjudged the amount of time it would take to get to Gryffindor tower and back."

Lucius wanted to ask what was so important, but Severus stopped him. He had a feeling he knew what the boys talked about, and it was too late at night to have that conversation.

Lucius just replied, "We will discuss this in further depth tomorrow. For now, I suggest we see to your punishment and then get to bed. It has been a long day."

Marcus held his breath and waited for further instructions. He didn't have to wait long as Severus beckoned him over to them on the couch. Severus draped the boy over his knees, and rubbed his back for a second while he lectured.

"This will merely be a little pre-bedtime spanking as you were already punished in this manner once today. I'm disappointed at having to do this twice in one day, but I know that you would probably not sleep well if we left this until the morning. I am also disappointed that you did not set a better example for Draco tonight."

With that over, he spelled Marcus's trousers and boxers down to his knees and started spanking. Severus wasn't as experienced at handing out spankings as his husband was. He was much more experienced at receiving them, but he knew not to punish the already pink bottom too harshly.

He kept up a steady rhythm of moderate to hard smacks alternating cheeks every three times. After 1 minute, Marcus was already squirming and starting to sniffle. Severus tipped him forward and decided to end the spanking with one more minute directly onto his sit spots. Marcus was crying by the end, and then Severus held him over his knees and rubbed his back to calm him.

When he was calm, Severus stood him up and spelled his clothes back into place. Both men walked him into the boys room and waited while he changed into pajamas. Once in the proper nightclothes, Lucius turned down the bed and beckoned for Marcus to get in.

Marcus blushed as he crawled into bed while his new father was holding the covers back. He hadn't been tucked in like this since he was four years old. It was a little embarrassing because he thought he was much too old for this, but a little part of him was very pleased.

He apologized as he lied down, "I'm very sorry for my actions tonight. I'm sorry that you had to punish me twice in one day."

Severus hushed him and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hush now, child. You are fourteen years old, and you will make mistakes. Just because you are the oldest does not mean that you have to be perfect. As you have found out today, your Papa still sees fit to discipline me on occasion."

Lucius was standing next to the bed, and he leaned down to affectionately wipe a stray tear from Marcus's face and said, "The punishment is over, and the slate has been wiped clean. Do not fret. Tomorrow is a new day, and we will begin again as a family. Your Dad and I are very proud with how well you are handling all of the recent changes."

Marcus smiled sleepily and burrowed down deeper into the covers. Crying really makes a person tired.

Severus pulled the covers up and tucked them in around Marcus's body. Then he placed a chaste kiss to Marcus's forehead and bade him goodnight, "Goodnight my son, sleep well."

Lucius also wished him goodnight, and they turned to leave the room. As they were turning the lights out, they heard a very quiet, "Goodnight Papa. Goodnight Dad."

Sirius and Remus:

After leaving the Malfoy boys at the Slytherin common room door, Remus led Padfoot back to his own rooms. They needed to have a conversation, and it would most likely not be pleasant.

As they were passing the Malfoy's quarters, Padfoot stopped and expected to be let in. Remus told them his plans, and Padfoot gave a little whimper and tucked his tail between his legs. He followed Remus up to the ground floor where Remus's rooms were, and he morphed back into Sirius as soon as the door was closed.

Remus directed him to sit on the couch while he ordered tea. When he sat on the couch next to Sirius, he took one look at the sorry state of the man and changed his mind.

"Nevermind, Sirius. The tea will hold until after you've had a proper bath and grooming. You look atrocious."

Then he swept from the room to his bathroom, and he turned the taps on. He didn't wait to make sure that Sirius was following him. He was alpha mode, and Sirius knew not to undermine that authority when Moony got like this. Moony saw his mate needed to be taken care of, and he wouldn't rest until he was satisfied.

Sirius came into the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat waiting for instructions. He watched while Remus added multiple potions into the bath before he finally turned to acknowledge him. Remus stood Sirius up and started to help him undress.

He growled when he saw how thin and malnourished his mate was under the clothes. Moony was dying to protect his mate and fix everything. He carefully helped Sirius into the tub, and let him soak for a few minutes. Then he grabbed the sponge and started to clean every inch of Sirius's body. He scrubbed Sirius's hair multiple times, and the water had to be drained and refilled approximately 5 times before his mate was completely clean.

Sirius sat there quietly for the entire bath. He stared into Remus's eyes and soaked up the love and affection he was being given. He had missed his mate so much. The last time that Remus rinsed out his hair, his dams broke. He started balling. Remus couldn't keep his distance, and he immediately picked Sirius up out of the tub and wrapped him in a big fluffy towel.

Sirius was way too thin than any grown man was supposed to be. Remus had to suppress the growl that threatened to surface. It was the last thing that his mate needed right now. He maintained as much contact as he could while drying Sirius off. He didn't want him to be wet any longer than necessary because he was already shivering from the cold.

Remus applied a heating charm and dried his hair magically. Then he gave Sirius's hair a trim, and he groomed the unruly facial hair. When he was done, the man looked more like himself aside from the overwhelming evidence of starvation.

Remus decided their conversation would have to wait as Sirius was dead on his feet. The smaller man was struggling to stay awake for the haircut and shave.

For the first time in nearly ten years, he carried his mate to bed. He wrapped an arm around Sirius's waist and pulled him up flush against his chest. They both fell asleep quickly.


	22. Chapter 22

Harriet woke early the next morning. She heard Oliver mention that Gryffindor's first quidditch practice was this morning before class. She had so much fun the night before flying with the Slytherin team, and she really wanted to do that again. It was currently 5:30, and practice started at 5:45. She gave a quick thought regarding the whereabouts of Snuffles, and then she climbed out of bed and went to her closet. She sighed when she realized that she couldn't reach any of her hangers because they were all too high. She decided to give up on changing clothes before practice since she would have to put on quidditch robes anyway. She needed to hurry if she wanted to be there in time.

She ran from the Malfoy's quarters all the way to quidditch pitch. In her haste, she forgot to close the door to their chambers.

Her arrival at the quidditch pitch was met with curiosity, disappointment, anger, and cooing in equal parts. The old girls cooed at the adorable tiny child in her pink lace nightgown and sleep-mussed hair while the older boys complained.

"Aww. If it isn't the little Slytherin princess." One 7th year sneered.

"Are you lost, Potter?" A 4th year male asked snidely.

"What's the matter, Oliver? Did your new parents force you to bring your little sister so she could spy for the slimy snakes?"

Oliver and the twins all responded quickly. Katie Bell stepped over to comfort the little girl who now looked moments from crying due to the harsh words of the older boys.

Oliver gave a quick questioning glance at his little sister then addressed his team, "Harriet may be the new seeker for the Slytherin team, but she is still an honorary member of Gryffindor. If she wants to spend extra time in the sky with us, then she can. Her talents will only help our team to be better. Maybe our own seeker could learn a few things."

Fred spoke as well, "Harriet is bloody brilliant on a broom. She won't betray any secrets to the snakes. Pick on someone your own size."

George laughed, "Besides, like Oliver said, she is an honorary Gryffindor. That means she is the Slytherin and Gryffindor princess. I wouldn't be mean to her unless you want to end up as potions ingredients, a transfiguration gone wrong, or forgotten history. Let's not forget the three scariest professors….and the headmaster are completely wrapped around her little pinky finger."

The team seamed to quiet down a little, and Oliver thought this would be a good time to speak quietly with Harriet. He knew that she was only supposed to fly with supervision and safety charms, and he was never given any notice of her participation this morning. Fred and George rallied the team into doing a warm-up lap while he went to get his baby sister from Katie.

"I'll take it from here, Bell. Join the team for first lap. I need to have a little chat with the princess here, and then we will join the rest of you for the next two laps."

Katie gave Harriet a quick squeeze and then mounted her broom to follow her captain's orders.

Oliver knelt next to Harriet (who really looked adorable in her PJs and messed up hair) and spoke, "Harry, what are you doing here? I know that the professors explicitly said you were only fly with proper safety spells and supervision."

Harriet didn't want to be forbidden from flying. She knew that she didn't have permission, but she thought she could talk her way out of trouble. She gave Oliver the puppy dog eyes and stuck her bottom lip out a little. "Don't you want me to fly with you, Ollie? Bubba (Marcus) let me fly with him last night, and everything was fine."

Oliver melted at the pleading look. Bubba? How come Marcus got a cool nickname already? Oliver didn't want Harriet to make Marcus her favorite brother, but he also didn't want her to get hurt…..or disobey his new parents. "Of course I want you fly, little one, but I don't want to get in trouble with Professor Snape. I feel like we have really come a long way since the adoption. He is starting to see me as a son and not just a reckless Gryffindor. I don't think I can let you fly today. You came here in your PJs, Harry. I can't help but think that if you were supposed to be here, one of the professors would have gotten you ready and brought you here."

Harriet felt a little guilty about misleading Oliver, but she really wanted to fly. She thought quickly about something sad, and she forced big crocodile tears to form. "Please, Ollie! I promise that I will be good. Daddy and Papa don't mind if I'm flying with you because you are resp-respons-sip-"

Oliver brightened and interrupted her mispronunciation, "Daddy and Papa think I'm responsible?!" Daddy? Where had that come from? Surely he was just calling them that for Harriet's benefit.

Harriet smiled and nodded her head quickly.

"Ok, little miss. You can stay and practice with us, but you have to listen to me and the other teammates. If you goof off, then you are gone, got it?"

She nodded her head excitedly again and replied, "Yes sir, Oll - Captain! I will be very good!"

Oliver called one of the 7th year girls down to help him get Harriet dressed for practice. He didn't know how to do hair or transfigure clothes. He hoped someone knew a cushioning charm. Soon, Harriet's hair was braided into pigtails, and she was dressed in a modified version of the Gryffindor quidditch robes. They were red like the rest of the team, but her robes had silver instead of the traditional gold.

The team finished their warm-up and started doing drills. Two of the older boys (original characters): Jensen Worthington (7th year) and Isaac Jacobs (5th year), continued to subtly harass Harriet. As the practice went on, the harassment became increasingly more obvious. Oliver, the twins, Katie, and multiple others kept yelling at them to stop.

After one exceptionally hard hit that nearly knocked Harriet from her broom, Oliver had to be restrained by the Weasley twins to keep from going after Worthington. He was sickened that his fellow Gryffindor would be so cruel to such a small child…a little no less. That was his baby sister that the overgrown senior was bullying! Like hell he was going to allow that. He threatened, "Worthington! One more move like that, and you won't be playing quidditch for the rest of the year. What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Severus and Lucius:

Lucius woke first and cast a tempus. It was 6:25am. Breakfast didn't start until 7:45, so him and Severus could take care of their delinquent sons before the day started. He rolled over and pulled his husband to him. The smaller man came willingly, and rested his head on Lucius's chest for a moment. No words were spoken, but both men knew needed to happen this morning.

They rose and dressed quickly, then they made their way to their boy's room. They started when they saw that Marcus's bed was empty, but it didn't take long to locate the older boy. He and Draco were both curled together in the other bed. Draco had his face pressed against Marcus's chest, and Marcus had his arms wrapped around Draco.

Severus summoned a camera and snapped a quick photo before moving to wake his sleeping charges. Marcus, still wary of following instructions from his new parents, awoke immediately, but Draco groaned and tried to snuggle deeper into the covers.

Lucius cast a silencing spell over the room so they wouldn't disturb Harriet, and then he conjured a bucket of ice water. Marcus got out of the bed immediately to avoid getting wet. Severus yanked back the covers while Lucius simultaneously dumped the frigid water onto Draco with a smirk.

Draco screeched like a little girl, "Merlin's balls!"

Draco immediately paled as he realized what he had said and to whom he said it.

Marcus was trying not to laugh. Lucius had one eyebrow raised as far as it would go without disappearing under his hairline. Severus fussed, "Draco Lucius Malfoy! Where on earth did you pick up such undignified language? I never want to hear that filth come from your mouth again, understood?"

Draco nodded his head fervently, and replied, "Yes, Dad. I promise. Never! I'm sorry."

Lucius ended his babbling. "Draco, is there something you would like to tell your Dad and I about last night?"

Draco blanched again and immediately looked towards Marcus for a sign. Severus intervened quickly and told Marcus to grab his things and prepare for school in the bathroom. He was instructed not to come out of the bathroom until given the all clear.

Draco stood stock still and stared at his feet until Lucius repeated the question. He was debating in his head whether to tell the truth or come up with a plausible scenario. At the last minute, he opted to go with the truth.

"Yes, Papa." He proceeded to explain the events of the night to his parents.

Severus asked him, "Dragon, did you know you were misbehaving last night?"

Draco just nodded his head minutely, but Lucius reminded him to answer verbally, so he did.

Lucius carried his son over to Marcus's bed (since it was dry) and deposited his son over his lap. Draco was already sniffling. Lucius gave a few firm warm-up pats to each cheek before tugging down the pajama pants and boxers. He had Draco reiterate why he was in trouble before continuing.

"For-sniff- making Marcus take me with him-sniff- to –sniff- talk to Oliver. Sniff- We missed curfew purposely."

Lucius rubbed his son's back. "Good, Dragon. And why can that behavior not be allowed?"

"We are held to a higher standard because of your position on staff. We don't want people thinking that the Hogwarts staff plays favorites with family members."

"Got it in one, Dragon. Hold tight, here it comes. Then it will all be over."

Draco whimpered, and then Lucius started the spanking. It didn't take a full minute before the blonde child was crying openly over his lap. He stopped spanking and rubbed the child's back while whispering confirmation to his son.

"It's ok, Dragon. You are a good boy. Everyone makes mistakes. You are forgiven. It's over."

Draco stood up. Rather than right his pajama pants, he just pulled them off. He was about to get ready for the day. Severus came and sat next to Lucius on the bed, and Draco climbed up into their laps and took some snuggles. Most of the time he thought he was too old for this, but after a spanking he didn't care how old he was. No one was around to see him behave so childishly.

Severus called Marcus from the bathroom, and beckoned him over to the group snuggle session on his bed. Marcus hesitated slightly before joining in on the hugging. Lucius reminded them that this incident was over and forgotten, and then he instructed them to get dressed for the day. Marcus was already dressed, so he just packed up his backpack.

Severus yelled from the other room, "Luc! Harry's missing!"


	23. Chapter 23

This was a hard chapter to write. So much angst. Poor Ollie.

Remus and Sirius awoke around 6:30am. They knew that Snuffles needed to get back to the Malfoy's chambers soon to be with the children. Remus pulled his smaller mate against his chest and squeezed tightly for a few moments before releasing him. They dressed quickly and quietly and then walked into the living room.

They talked about last ten years in excruciating detail. Both of the men chalked up the time spent in Azkaban as a severe misunderstanding. Sirius had said he was guilty because he felt guilty. He had convinced the Potter's to make Peter the secret keeper, so it was his fault. He felt guilty, and he didn't even try to dissuade anyone that he didn't actually kill the Potter's.

Sirius felt betrayed that Remus never tried to get him a trial. He didn't know that Remus didn't push for a trial because of his own admittance of guilt. The men were ashamed of themselves. They cried and held each other closely, and they vowed to never be so stupid in the future.

A quick tempus revealed the time to be 7:05am, and Snuffles really needed to make a reappearance. With a sigh, Sirius shifted back into Padfoot and allowed Remus to lead him down to the dungeons.

They were not expecting the chaos that greeted them. The door was wide open so they walked in. Lucius was trying to comfort Severus while also searching for something. Severus was distraught and panicking. Marcus was trying to hurry Draco along getting ready. Everyone was so busy panicking or dashing about that they didn't notice the arrival of the werewolf and Snuffles.

Remus cleared his throat loudly a few times to attract attention to himself, but he was unsuccessful. He summoned a calming draught and forced it onto Severus. The man refused at first, but Remus was in full Alpha mode and he wasn't going to accept anything but obedience. Severus looked nervous at the flash of amber eyes and immediately took the calming draught.

Remus waited ten seconds for the potion to work before pushing Severus to sit on the couch. Severus tried to push the werewolf away and stand back up, so Remus gave him a little growl. Rather than placate the man, the growl set him off.

"Do not growl at me, wolf! I will have you castrated. I took your damn potion. Now kindly fuck off. My daughter is missing, and I don't have time to deal with your alpha bullshit." Severus all but yelled at him.

His husband's tirade attracted Lucius's attention. "Severus…easy. Do not forget your etiquette."

Remus could sense that the potions master was very close to blowing, so he quickly interrupted. "I'm not trying to control you, Severus. I merely need you to calm down so that you can alert us to the current situation. Snuffles and I have certain….traits that could be useful with a missing person."

This seemed to deflate Severus's anger. "You're right. I'm sorry." He then proceeded to tell Harriet's dogfather's how she wasn't in her room when he went to wake her this morning. She wasn't in their chambers.

Remus thought about how they came in, and replied, "The door was wide open when we got here. Is it possible she is just sleep walking or something?"

Lucius answered, "It is possible, but we don't know how long she's been gone. It was a fairly cold night last night. What if she is suffering from hypothermia or if wandered somewhere dangerous? What if she was kidnapped while she was wandering? What if-"

Remus couldn't listen to any more 'what if's'. He stood from the couch and unlatched the leash from Padfoot to allow him better maneuverability. Then he addressed the family, "Marcus, take care of Draco and make sure you get to breakfast on time. Severus, Lucius, let's track down Harriet by her scent. Snuffles should be able to catch the freshest trail."

Marcus made to argue that he wanted to come, but Uncle Remus glared at him. It was the most terrifying glare he had ever endured. He immediately backed up and confirmed, "Yes, Uncle Remus."

Then the adults plus canine took off out of the chambers. Remus sent off his patronus to Albus and Minerva to alert them of the situation. If either of the Malfoys noticed Remus sniffing the air, no one said anything.

Quidditch Pitch:

Jensen Worthington was a real piece of work. He had been taunting and bullying Harriet all practice. Oliver threatened to kick him off of the team if he didn't stop bullying her. The threat of being kicked off the team seemed to spur more dangerous and cruel behavior from the Gryffindor. Oliver really didn't want to follow through with his threat because this was Jensen's last year, and he was a decent beater.

After Jensen purposefully knocked Harriet from her broom, Oliver had had enough. Luckily, Harriet had caught herself. She was currently hanging by her fingers from her broom. She was trying to swing herself back up, but it was proving to be difficult. Katie Bell and another 6th year girl were flying towards her to help her as Oliver was reaming out Jensen.

"That's it, Worthington! You're done. You're off the team. I won't have bullies on my team. You were warned. Hand in your bat and bludger. Leave your team robes in the locker room after you shower. You and I will be having a chat with Professor McGonagall this afternoon after classes."

Jensen was furious. He began stripping off his quidditch pads and throwing them onto the ground while screaming, "You can't kick me off of the team, WOOD! Fuck you and fuck you new precious Potter. Are you trying to just hand over the house cup to Slytherin this year? Yes. I bet that would make your new Daddy very happy!"

At this point, Jensen was standing on the ground. "What else do your new Death Eater Daddies want to you to do, huh? Are you just going to become death eater scum like them, Heir Prince? That's right. I know about your little inherited title from the greasy dungeon bat. I guess you would do anything for a little money, right traitor?"

The other teammates were trying to get him to shut up. Oliver was past the point of reasoning. He stood there trembling with suppressed anger and fear while Jensen kept it up, "You know what? You are a pathetic little snake whose own parents didn't want him. You aren't fucking worth it. Want your precious bludger back? Go get it then!"

With an evil smirk he hit the bludger as hard as he could at Harriet who had just mounted back onto her broom. The resulting force knocked her completely off of her broom with a blood curdling scream. She plummeted to the ground, but she was caught by Isaac Jacobs a mere ten foot from the ground. Despite not hitting the ground, she still free fell for 200 feet and landed roughly in someone's arms.

Jacobs groaned and gently handed her off to one of the twins. She was unconscious. Luckily, Hagrid was making his morning rounds, and he saw the entire event. Seeing the newest Malfoy shaking, he quickly took control of the situation.

"That's enough out of the likes of you, Worthington! You're coming with me to the headmaster's office. Weasley's, please be sure that Harriet, Isaac and Oliver make it to the infirmary immediately. The rest of you clean up this mess and get ready for breakfast. Everything will be handled." Hagrid tried to soothe the panicked children.

He grabbed Jensen by his ear and started hauling him off towards the headmaster's study while the rest of the team rushed to obey his orders. He really wanted to accompany the group to the infirmary, but he couldn't trust Worthington not to retaliate at other students. As soon as he made it to the Headmaster's office, he would have the headmaster send word of the incident to Severus and Lucius.

Hagrid was fairly certain that the 7th year student had already turned 17, so he didn't feel too bad if he was a little rough with him. Hagrid had the idiot's ear in a vice grip, and the moron was trying to get away. After a couple of attempts, he stopped trying to pull away and started trying to kick at Hagrid. Hagrid threatened to tie him up, and the young man calmed down enough to be led forcefully to the headmaster's study.

Remus, Severus, Lucius, Padfoot:

The little group was currently following Harriet's freshest scent trail. It was fairly difficult until they were out of the dungeons since she spent so much time down there. Finally, Remus seemed to catch a good whiff of her scent and led the group outside. Padfoot caught onto the scent and led them to the empty quidditch pitch.

Padfoot and Remus sniffed all around the pitch. They could smell her arrive to the pitch, but they couldn't trace her scent leaving. It didn't make any sense.

Lucius and Severus were thinking up the absolute worst possible scenarios. They were trying to get a cover story for just in case they had to infiltrate the remaining death eaters.

After a few minutes, a herd of solemn, quiet, anxious Gryffindors came out of the quidditch locker room. Severus ran over to them to see if Harriet was with them. One of the less obnoxious Gryffindor's, Katie Bell, seemed to be crying quietly.

Before he had a chance to ask them any questions, Katie had blurted, "Oh. Professor Snape! I'm so sorry. I tried to catch her. If only I was a little quicker with my reactions. It was such a long drop. I-"

She didn't get to say anymore because Professor Snape had grabbed her by her shoulders and gave her a shake. He growled at her, "What are you talking about, foolish child?! Is it Harriet? Where is she?"

Katie was too frightened by her potions professor to answer him, but another boy on the team answered, "There was an incident during practice. Oliver tried to handle it, but Harriet got hurt anyway. They are in the hospital wing. He-"

He didn't get a chance to finish as the two Malfoy professors took off running in the direction of the infirmary. Remus checked on the crying girl, and gave her a calming draught. He instructed the boy to bring her to Madame Pomfrey if she was not calmer in a few minutes. He made sure the boy understood his orders before making his own way to the infirmary to check on Harriet.

Severus was furious and scared. How dare that idiotic Gryffindor put his little girl in danger?! How could Severus have been so stupid? Of course he shouldn't have thought that Oliver would be safe to adopt. Now he was stuck with the blasted boy and his reckless Gryffindor tendencies.

Severus was blinded by his emotions. When they made it to the hospital wing, he had planned on reaming out his bloody, willful Gryffindor adopted son. Harriet was his first priority. He would check on her first, then he would deal with Oliver. In his rage, he forgot about the sweet, caring boy with abandonment and acceptance issues, the boy who only wanted to please his new parents so that they might love him.

As soon as the doors opened, he was met by two identical red heads hovering between Oliver and Isaac Jacobs on two beds. Then on the third bed, Harriet lay flat on her back unmoving. He ignored everyone but Harriet for the moment. He ran to her. She looked so tiny swamped by the hospital bed. He saw her chest rise and fall a few times. She was alive and in one piece, but she was unconscious. He demanded answers from Poppy.

Poppy filled them in on her current state, "She has multiple fractured ribs from blunt force trauma, most likely a bludger. She was suffering from severe whiplash due to her fall from a high altitude. Lastly, a few of her cervical vertebrae are fractured, probably from impact of Mr. Jacobs catching her."

Severus couldn't blink. This was his little girl lying there. He let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a whimper, and Poppy cleared the infirmary of all remaining unnecessary students before the potions master lost his control. Lucius immediately engulfed his husband in his arms. Then he looked at Poppy to continue.

Poppy spoke, "She is currently stable. I have administered pain potions, set her bones, stabilized her neck, and given skelegro. Then I magically put her in a healing sleep. When she wakes up tomorrow or the next day, she will be healed, but she will still need to take it easy for another week or so. She is very lucky."

After squaring away Harriet, she went to check on how Oliver and Isaac were doing. She had triaged them upon arrival and then went to the most emergent patient, Harriet.

Lucius squeezed his husband one last time then placed a kiss on Harriet's forehead. He knew that there was nothing else to be done for her. She would wake in a day or two. Lucius knew that he needed to spend this time with his new son just a few beds down. He looked over to see Madam Pomfrey talking with Oliver. The boy looked the definition of guilt-ridden and anxiety. Lucius sighed, and he tapped his husband to get his attention.

"Sev, we need to speak with Oliver. Harriet is fine. She will wake soon, and you can smother her with love and attention then. Right now, another of our children needs our attention and reassurance."

Severus didn't even acknowledge that his husband said anything, so Lucius tried to pull him out of the chair he was sitting in next to Harriet's bed. Severus refused to be moved, still blinded by his rage. Lucius spoke very quietly to him, "Sev, Oliver needs us. Look at him. He is devastated. I don't care what happened or who is at fault. He is our son now and our responsibility. We must see to his needs. You know that he favors you. Go to him."

On the other side of the infirmary, Oliver was much calmer now. The horrible things that Worthington had said kept running through his mind. He knew that the other boy was just being a bastard and trying to get a rise out of him, but he couldn't help but to dwell on the hurtful words. Were they true? How could anyone love him if they were? His own birthparents didn't love him. Why would his new parents…especially after this accident today. He knew they would blame him for Harriet's current condition.

He may as well get used to being an orphan…alone. He curled into himself on the bed as tight as he could. His parents…no his professors….that thought stung. He had just been coming around to the idea that they might actually be his parents. Now they would just be his professors, if he was allowed to stay at Hogwarts. Would he expelled? He was responsible for the headmaster's granddaughter being injured. Why would they let him stay? Where would he go?

He flinched when he felt his bed dip. A wet nose poked him in the cheek, Snuffles. Oliver wanted to hug the cuddly, ragged, overgrown dog to him, but this was Harriet's dog and he didn't deserve the dog's loyalty. He stared at the dog with obvious desire to be held for a few moments before his new Uncle Remus…no just Remus now…came and enveloped him in a tight hug.

Oliver was confused. This was Harriet's godfather. Why was he comforting him? Oliver was very stiff in the werewolf's arms, and the man spoke softly to him.

"Calm down, Mr. Malfoy. Harriet is fine and you are not to blame."

Oliver despaired at that comment. Mr. Malfoy. Would he have to give up that name now? Would he be Oliver Nobody, an unwanted and unloved orphan all alone?

Oliver responded to the kind man who had now shifted to put the smaller boy into his lap. Snuffles was whimpering softly and nuzzling the boy about the face and neck while Remus held him and rocked slowly back and forth.

"Mr. Remus, it was my fault. I didn't turn Harriet away from practice, and I wasn't able to protect her like I should have been. Marcus wouldn't have allowed this to happen." Oliver said glumly, losing the battle to his silent tears.

Remus sighed, "I'm your Uncle Remus, remember? None of that Mr. Remus stuff. We will clear up this whole incident in just a bit. We will all go up to the headmaster's office to discuss what happened. I believe the guilty party will be gone from the castle by lunch today."

Oliver misunderstood Remus. He thought that was confirmation that he would be expelled. He gave a little sob and tried to pull away from the comfort he was receiving. Remus held him tight and Padfoot increased the nuzzling and whimpering. By this time, he had gained the attention of Lucius.

Oliver tried to pull away again, and spoke, "Please let me go. I need to pack my things if I have to be out of here by noon. I don't want to be a burden or a nuisance any longer than I have to."

Lucius was confused and heartbroken. Packing his things to leave by noon? Where was he going? He tried one more time to get his husband to see reason, but the man was stubborn.

"I just can't right now, Luc. On one level, I know that he is my son now, but on another level he is just the Gryffindor that hurt our little girl. Until I can be sure that I won't say anything nasty to him, I can't comfort him." Severus said.

Lucius was disappointed with his husband and let him know, "That is unacceptable Severus Malfoy. Oliver is your little boy just as much as Harriet is your little girl. You don't get to put one child over the other. You should be ashamed of yourself. Your son thinks that he will be leaving Hogwarts, and you can't pull yourself together for a few minutes to disabuse him of that notion. What would your mother have to say about this?" Then he walked away from the stubborn man. He knew that Severus would come around.

He walked over to his son. He was sitting in Remus's lap, and the man and dog were trying to comfort the distraught boy. As he walked up, he noticed the boy tensed, pressed himself closer against Remus, and refused to meet his eyes.

Lucius tried to coax the boy out of his hiding place by offering encouragement. Remus told Oliver that he needed to talk to his Papa, but Oliver just couldn't. He peeked his eyes out of their hiding place enough to steal a glance at Severus. He tried to not be disappointed when the man just raised an eyebrow at him and then turned away. This was confirmation to him that he just blown any chance of having a Dad….a Daddy out of the water. Then he turned back into Remus's chest and sobbed.

Lucius had to hide the way his face dropped when Oliver looked longingly at Severus. It was clear that Oliver would only accept Severus's forgiveness and encouragement at this point, but Lucius still needed to try.

When his son started sobbing, Lucius gestured for Remus to switch places with him. He picked up his son and sat on the bed. The boy tensed in his arms. Lucius held him tighter and rocked. He whispered reassurances and love into Oliver's ear.

"It's ok, Ollie. Papa is here. I'll make it better."

This seemed to make the boy cry harder. Lucius was worried. The boy had already been dosed to two calming draughts. If he didn't calm down soon, he would need to be dosed with something stronger like Dreamless Sleep.

He summoned a house elf to get his other two sons. Maybe they could make Oliver feel a little better. He prayed to Lady Magic that Severus would come to his senses.

It didn't take long for Marcus and Draco to arrive, worried. They weren't informed why they were being summoned. They only knew that Harriet had been missing this morning. Minerva was with them. She was holding Draco's hand. The first thing they saw when they entered the infirmary was Lucius rocking a sobbing Oliver. Then they noticed their Dad sitting beside a bed with an unmoving Harriet.

Thinking the worst, they immediately reacted. Draco sobbed, "No! No! No!"

Minerva gasped and rushed to Harriet's bed. Marcus went silent and tried to comfort Draco. He dragged Draco over to the bed with Papa, Ollie, and Snuffles. Remus spelled the bed wider, and they crawled onto the bed to help comfort and be comforted. Lucius thanked the heavens for Marcus's insight and nurturing behavior.

Minerva was briefed on the situation, and then strode over the bed with the majority of her family. Oliver was firmly ensconced on Lucius's lap. Marcus was glued to Lucius's side, and Draco was pressed against Oliver from Marcus's lap. Snuffles was laying over all of them. Minerva smiled briefly that the family was trying to draw comfort from each other, but then she looked across to see her son sitting alone next to Harriet.

Lucius saw her assessing Severus sitting alone. He gave a slight headshake to indicate that Severus didn't want to join in on their comfort but that could be addressed later. He didn't want the children to see his husband and mother-in-law fight. It would not be pretty.

She nodded and made her way over to the bed. Her heart was broken at the sight of Oliver sobbing so brokenly. She didn't know why he was so affected by this, but she knew they would get to the bottom of it soon enough. She sat on the bed next to him and rubbed his back.

"Oliver. Sweetheart, calm down. Harriet is fine, lad. We will go to Grandpa's study as soon as you calm down to discuss this." She said.

She looked up to see another of her Gyffindor's, Isaac Jacobs, in a bed with his right arm in a sling. She went and talked to him briefly. No doubt, Isaac had witness all of the family's private moments. That couldn't be helped. It was already over. She asked what happened to his arm, and he went into a long explanation about what happened.

She was furious that two of her lions would be cruel to Harriet, and she leveled a glare at Jacobs. The boy apologized multiple times and said that he didn't agree with how harsh Worthington had acted. Jacobs had stopped bullying the child after the first reprimand. McGonagall assigned him detention with Filch for 1 week as soon as he was healed, and then went to floo to her husband's office where the delinquent Gryffindor was supposed to be.

Aurors were just taking the boy into custody. She witnessed them haul the boy away, and then demanded an explanation from Albus. He and retold what happened to Minerva, and then they all flooed down to the infirmary. The boy's memories were in the pensieve for when they all returned to the office.

He requested his entire family follow him to his office. He was only slowed down by his son's refusal to leave Harriet. Albus was tired and angry. He glared at his son and threatened him to obey. Poppy could stay with Harriet, and they were only a floo call away.

Severus thought to argue farther, but then he smartly decided against it. He allowed his father to lead him to the floo.


	24. Chapter 24

Albus, Minerva, Severus, Lucius, Marcus, Oliver, Draco, Remus, and Padfoot all flooed up to the headmaster's office. Lucius immediately sat on the couch with his three children. Severus sat in a chair across from them, and Minerva and Remus sat in the other couch. Snuffles was sitting near Oliver with his head on the child's lap.

Albus addressed his family, "Alright, I know this has already been a stressful day, and it's barely 9AM. I know Mr. Worthington's side of what happened, but I would like to hear your side Oliver."

The boy tensed up immediately, sank back into the couch, and withdrew into himself. He plead with the headmaster with big frightened eyes to not make him say it out loud. He wasn't ready to let his parents…professors…whatever they were….know how he couldn't keep his little sister safe.

After a few minutes of pleading and reassurances, Severus snapped, "Oh give it a rest. He clearly isn't going to tell us anything. Other measures will have to be taken. Perhaps veritaserum."

Albus gasped, "That will not be necessary Severus. Besides, those are illegal on minors."

Severus sighed, "No, Father. They are legal without consent from the guardian. Considering I am his father, I can give consent."

Minerva gasped, "Severus, how dare you!"

Lucius yelled, "Like hell! You need the consent of both guardians. He is just as much my son as yours, and I will not give you consent for that. You should be ashamed of yourself for even thinking it! There was a tragic quidditch mishap, Severus. Oliver is not a criminal, and you will not treat him like one."

Severus balked a little at that accusation. Maybe he was being a little harsh? All he could think about was his little girl laying on that hospital bed. He sighed, "Fine. What do you suggest? He isn't ready to talk, and we can't give him any more calming draught."

Draco was the one to come up with a solution, "Papa, isn't Dad really good at reading minds? Can't he just help Ollie to get the memory from his mind to the pensieve? That way he doesn't have to actually talk about it. Dad may be scary right now, but I know Ollie trusts him."

The adults thought quietly about the suggestion, and then Lucius looked towards Oliver, "Ollie, are you ok if Daddy looks into your mind to help you get the memory?"

Oliver tried to put on a brave face. He agreed to allow his father to legilimize him because he really did not want to talk about what happened. He wouldn't be able to tell everyone his failure this morning without breaking down. He could think it though. It had been on repeat in his mind since it happened. All he had to do was look into Daddy's – his dad's – eyes while he played it through his head again.

Severus called the boy over to him, and conjured a chair so that they were sitting eye level. He explained to Oliver that he just needed to think about what he wanted everyone to know, and then Severus would extract the memories to put in the pensieve. What Severus didn't tell him was that along with seeing the memories, he would also be able to feel Oliver's emotions and thoughts during the memories as he was inside the boys mind.

Oliver nodded that he understood and looked up to make eye contact with his dad for the first time that morning. Severus was taken back by the longing in the boys eyes. You didn't have to a legilimens to decipher the want in those silver eyes.

Severus let a bit of parental instinct come over him, and he grabbed Oliver's hand before encanting, "Legilimens."

He was overwhelmed by the emotions of guilt, sadness, desperation, and doubt. He watched as Harriet arrived at the pitch and conned Oliver to let her fly. He watched as Oliver stood up to her tormentors, and he watched as Worthington decided to retaliate. He would kill the boy if he ever saw him again. He watched, heartbroken, when Worthington started calling Oliver a traitor and a Daddy's boy.

 _"That's it, Worthington! You're done. You're off the team. I won't have bullies on my team. You were warned. Hand in your bat and bludger. Leave your team robes in the locker room after you shower. You and I will be having a chat with Professor McGonagall this afternoon after classes."_

 _Jensen was furious. He began stripping off his quidditch pads and throwing them onto the ground while screaming, "You can't kick me off of the team, WOOD! Fuck you and fuck you new precious Potter. Are you trying to just hand over the house cup to Slytherin this year? Yes. I bet that would make your new Daddy very happy!"_

 _At this point, Jensen was standing on the ground. "What else do your new Death Eater Daddies want to you to do, huh? Are you just going to become death eater scum like them, Heir Prince? That's right. I know about your little inherited title from the greasy dungeon bat. I guess you would do anything for a little money, right traitor?"_

 _The other teammates were trying to get him to shut up. Oliver was past the point of reasoning. He stood there trembling with suppressed anger and fear while Jensen kept it up, "You know what? You are a pathetic little snake whose own parents didn't want him. You aren't fucking worth it. Want your precious bludger back? Go get it then!"_

He was furious. Ollie was a Daddy's boy. He was Heir Prince! He was his son, and nobody talked to his son that way! He could feel that Oliver felt unloved, unwanted, and alone. He despaired at his behavior this morning.

Oliver didn't end the memory there. He kept going until he was in the infirmary. He saw through Ollie's eyes how desperately he wanted his Daddy to make it better. He was surprised at first that Oliver kept thinking of him as his Daddy, but he couldn't hide the swell of pride at hearing the boy think of him in such familiar terms.

The memory ended after he watched himself turn away from the boy in the hospital wing. He was ashamed of his actions, and he knew he had to work to do to make it up to Ollie.

Withdrawing from Oliver's mind, Severus bottled the memory and handed the flask off to his father. Then, he pulled Oliver to him. He settled the boy in his lap and just held him tight. Oliver was very tense for a few moments, but then he melted into a puddle. He tried to keep his emotions in check, but he lost control when his dad said, "Ollie, I am so sorry that happened today, and I am proud of the way you handled yourself and defended your little sister. I'm sorry that my actions made you doubt our relation and how I feel about you. You are my son, always. One thing that miserable Worthington said was right. You are Heir Prince. You're my heir. I wouldn't have adopted you and made you my heir if I didn't love you and want have this special relationship with you."

Oliver broke down and turned to hug him. Severus settled the boy sideways on his lap and pulled Ollie's face to rest in the crook of his neck. He hesitated for a moment, and then whispered just to Oliver, "You will always be my little boy. Nothing you do could change that. Please forgive my foolishness, Ollie. You are wanted, and you will never be alone."

They sat like that for a few minutes. Severus was whispering encouraging things to Oliver while he clung tightly his dad and blocked out the rest of the world. Slowly Oliver's breathing evened out, and he knew that his son had fallen asleep. He cast a silencing spell around him, and then looked up to see all of the other inhabitants in the room smirking at him….even Black in his blasted dog form.

He bade them all to view the memories in the pensieve, saying that he didn't ever want to see those memories again. He also didn't want to be present when his entire family witnessed the heartache that Severus had caused his son this morning by avoiding him. He was ashamed.

When everyone exited the memory they were furious. They were mad at Worthington, and they were upset with Severus. He knew that he had screwed up royally. He apologized to the rest of his family. His mother gave him a very unimpressed look, and his father told him to stay behind a minute while the rest of the family went back to the infirmary.

He stared wide-eyed at his father. Surely he wasn't going to physically punish him?! He hadn't been across his father's knee since his fourth year of teaching. He had hoped they were past this. He knew better than to argue, so he numbly responded, "Yes, sir."

Lucius came and gently took a still sleeping Oliver into his arms. Then he watched as his husband and children all went through the floo, leaving him at the mercy of his parents. Once glance at their disapproving scowls, and he suddenly felt 11 years old again. He didn't say anything. He just waited for his parents to speak first.

His mother didn't disappoint. "Severus Albus Malfoy! I cannot put into words how ashamed I am of your actions towards Oliver today. You of all people know what it's like to not be wanted by your birth parents. I don't understand what took you so long to reassure him that he WAS wanted by his adopted parents. You made that boy your heir, and then acted as if he was a leper at the first sign of trouble. I understand that Harriet is incapable of taking care of herself, and she therefore needs you more, but Oliver needs you much more than you think. He is starved for affection, and for some reason he has chosen you to provide it."

She paused, so Severus thought it would be a good place to explain himself, "Mom, I-"

"No, young man. I don't want to hear your excuses." She said.

Severus looked to his father to see if he would listen, but the man just sighed and spoke, "Severus, I agree with your mother. You acted abhorrently, and I have half a mind to show my displeasure to a certain part of your anatomy…..but I won't, this time." He leveled a glare at his son and continued, "Have no doubt, though, son. If you ever act even remotely similar to how you acted today towards your children again, we will be having a long session together to cement this lesson."

"Yes, sir. I'm so sorry, Mom, Dad. I can't believe how wrong I was. I can't believe I betrayed his trust like that. I can't believe he still wanted my acceptance and comfort after the way I acted."

Minerva smiled, "Yes. That's the Gryffindor in him. No doubt, Draco would have had you begging on your knees after blackmailing you for sweets and toys before accepting your forgiveness. Ollie is very different from Draco and Marcus. He may be older, but he is more like Harriet. While he doesn't have the mental capacities of a toddler all of the time like Harriet, he does have a much younger mind than Draco and Marcus sometimes. It stems from never having had the opportunity to behave like a child. He is testing the waters with you to see how much care and love you will give him. I reckon he will act younger in more private settings, but he will feel the pressures to act his age in public and around his peers. I advise that you let him set the pace and be whatever he needs you to be."

Albus hummed in agreeance, and Severus responded, "Yes. I've already picked up on that a little. I have to admit that I feel proud when he calls me Daddy." He blushed when he admitted that to his parents.

His father twinkled at him and came around the desk to wrap Severus in a warm embrace. Severus leaned into the familiar and comfortable position. He was a very powerful wizard that most people feared, his husband was equally as powerful and feared if not more, but there was something about being in his father's arms. He felt safe and loved.

His mother joined them, and she placed a kiss to his cheek and teased him, "I know another wizard to acts differently in public than he does in private."

Severus scowled at her gently, and he asked to be dismissed to join his family. His father agreed that he should go, and he added, "Don't be too harsh on yourself, Sev. You are still learning." Then as an afterthought, he added, "You and Lucius's classes were cancelled for today, but I expect you to teach tomorrow. You will be given the rest of the day off once Harriet awakes so that you may smother her with affection and worry. I recommend you, Lucius, and the boys spend time together today."

Severus thanked his father and then flooed to the infirmary. He joined his family by Harriet's bedside. Oliver was still asleep in Lucius's lap. He had his face tucked into the mans neck. One arm was wrapped around his back and the other fisted the front of his shirt. He looked so at peace, and Severus wondered if he even knew that his Papa was holding him in stead of his Dad….Daddy.

They hovered near Harriet's bed in companionable silence around 1PM. Madam Pomfrey came to fuss that they needed to eat lunch. She told them that they could return for visiting hours this evening, but she demanded that they enjoy the beautiful weather before it turned to a dreary Scotland winter.

Lucius gently shook Oliver to wake him, and the boy slowly came to. It took him all of one minute to realize he was snuggled into his Papa's lap, and he blushed. He tried to squirm his way off of his father's lap, but Lucius held him tight and spoke, "Do not be embarrassed to get comfort from family, Ollie. I am not embarrassed to give it to you…in any form that you require."

Ollie looked up at his Papa embarrassed and a little surprised, and he thanked the man. Then his stomach growled loudly, and the family decided to get lunch. Harriet wouldn't wake for another day, and the weather really was nice, so they decided to walk to Hogsmeade for a little family outing.

The family attracted stares and attention everywhere they went. Apparently they were the biggest news in the wizarding world. They made a very beautiful and striking family. They overheard multiple comments, good and bad throughout the day.

"Are those the newest Malfoy children? I guess the paper's were right, they were blood adopted. They all have the same silver eyes."

"That's the newest Heir Malfoy and Heir Prince. They are the spitting images of their parents."

"I wonder where Little Harriet is? She is adorable in photographs."

"Lord Malfoy and his husband must be very strict parents. Those are the best behaved children I have ever seen."

The family was cordial to the onlookers and ignored any nasty comments. They ate lunch and then stopped in a few shops. Severus wanted to stop in at the apothecary real quick to see if anything new was in stock while Lucius wanted to check the bookstore. All of the boys just wanted to go to the joke shop. They split up, and the boys were directed to stay inside the joke shop until they were retrieved as Lucius and Severus wouldn't take long in their respective shops.

The boys had been in the joke shop for about 5 minutes before trouble started. Worthington's older brother, Tyler, recently started working in the shop, and apparently he had already heard of his brother getting suspended because of Oliver Malfoy.

Tyler watched the Malfoy's and waited until the boys separated. Oliver was responsible for his little brother being expelled and held at the ministry pending trial for assault, so it was only fair that Tyler pay back Oliver by harming his little brother.

Tyler didn't know exactly which boy was which, but he was able to reason out his best guesses. The smaller blonde was obviously Draco Malfoy because he was the youngest, and the larger blonde didn't look anything like Oliver used to. He reckoned the larger blonde was the newest Malfoy Heir, Marcus. The middle sized boy had to be Oliver. Staring at the boy, he could see that he sort or resembled how he used to look as a first year when they were in Gryffindor together.

Once Draco was all alone, he made his move. He corned the young aristocrat and smiled viciously down at him before he spoke, "Well if it isn't the youngest Malfoy brat. What can I do for you today?"

Draco didn't know who this guy was who was being rude to him, but he could sense that he wanted trouble. He sneered back, "Do your research, sir. I'm not the youngest Malfoy anymore. I've got a baby sister."

The man laughed, "Oh, right. The girl who lived who turned out just be a big overgrown baby. Does she still wear nappies or has she been promoted to pull-ups. What a shame the hero of the wizarding world is too stupid to amount to anything. She'd rather lay in bed and piss and drool all over herself."

Draco was nearly 1.5 foot shorter than this man, but that didn't stop him from defending his sister. He kicked the man hard between his legs, and then when he bowled over he punched the man in the face. "Don't talk about Harry like that. She is a wonderful person who will amount to more than you ever do! My father's would hex your tongue off if they heard you talk about her like that."

The man stood up quickly and slapped Draco across the face hard enough to throw him back into the shelf behind him. It made a lot of noise, and the man quickly drew his wand to hex him before they drew too much attention too themselves. He spoke evilly, "What a pity, then, little Malfoy that your father's aren't here." Then he laughed and pointed his wand, "Cru-"

He didn't get to finish that curse because Marcus had heard the commotion and ran over to investigate. As soon as he assessed the situation, he kicked the man standing over his brother in the back. The man tumbled forward, and Marcus quickly disarmed him with 'expelliarmus'.

Angry at being bested by two children, the man grabbed Draco by the neck and threatened for Marcus to give him his wand back. By this time, they had gathered the attention of many shopgoers. Oliver ran to find help. He didn't have to go far because his parents were walking in the door at that moment. The immediately noticed the hostile environment and heard Oliver shout, "Daddy, Papa! Tyler Worthington is hurting Draco! Hurry!"

Severus and Lucius's blood boiled as they rushed to the source of the noise with their wands drawn. Draco had a split lip and a large bruise forming on the right side of his face, and there was a man holding him a few inches off of the ground by his neck.

Severus cast a levitating charm on Draco simultaneously as Lucius cast a stupefy at Tyler Worthington. He followed the stupefy up with an incarcerous to bind him in chains, and then he renervated the man.

Severus called all of his children to him and began looking them over for injuries. He either forgot that they were in public or he didn't care as he fussed over them like a mother hen. Lucius sent his patronus to the auror department, and someone apparated almost immediately to take statements.

The aurors tried to minimize the number of onlookers, but it was already a disaster. No doubt, the press was going to have a field day with this. The aurors took the guilty party away and allowed the Malfoy's to go on about their business. They opted for a quiet rest of the day back at the castle.

Upon arrival to the castle, they went straight to the infirmary where Albus and Minerva happened to be waiting for them. Severus didn't ask how his parents knew to be there. He had long since learned that his father had many mysterious ways of getting information.

Draco was guided to sit on the bed next to Harriet, and his Grandma and Aunt Poppy fussed over him. She healed the bruise and busted lip, and then she ran a diagnostic to make sure that he was fine. She repeated the diagnostic charms over Marcus and Oliver too, and she told them that they needed to take it easy for the rest of the day just in case.

The family went back to their chambers where Lucius suggested they all take a brief nap and then spend the rest of the afternoon before dinner in the private potions lab. Everyone but Marcus was pleased with this plan, but Marcus didn't want to make a fuss so he went along with what would make his brothers happy.

The boys went into their room. Marcus read while his brothers slept. Oliver had a nightmare that woke Draco up. Marcus place his book down and went to comfort his brothers. He told Draco, "It's ok, Dragon. I can handle it. Go back to sleep for a little while." Then he got into the bed under the covers with Oliver and pulled the smaller boy into his arms.

Draco woke up about ten minutes later and crawled into the bed on the other side of Oliver. Marcus noticed the tears in his eyes but opted not to comment. He just reached across to ruffle his youngest brothers hair and then continued reading his book.

About thirty minutes later, his parents walked in and found them like that. Marcus was on the outside with Oliver in the middle pressed into his side, and Draco was between Oliver and the wall snuggled into Oliver as close as he could get.

Marcus struggled not to show his annoyance when he saw the smirk on his Papa's face and the camera in his Dad's. He woke up his two younger brothers, and then the family spent the next two hours before dinner in the potions lab brewing together and listening to tales of their Dad's successes and failures with some potions.


	25. Chapter 25

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been sick with the flu, and this is the first time I've even been well enough to be on my computer.

The family cleaned up the private potion's lab, and then they made their way together to the great hall for dinner. Once they arrived, the adults made their way to the head table, Oliver went to the Gryffindor table to sit with his quidditch team, and Marcus and Draco made their way to the Slytherin table to sit with their own friends.

Dinner had just started, and Oliver was busy catching up his teammates on Harriet and all of the drama from today when owls started flying into the great hall. The owls were carrying a special edition of the prophet. On the front page was a large article about the Malfoy's with several pictures. One picture showed a close-up of the damage done to Draco's face after the joke shop incident. Another photo showed the immediate reunion of Severus and his three sons as he was looking them over for injury and mother-henning them. The last photo was of Malfoy Senior standing over Tyler Worthington with a murderous glare.

 **Newest Malfoy Children Causing Trouble? By Rita Skeeter**

 **Sources report that the youngest Malfoy, a certain little by the name of Harriet, may be causing quite a bit of trouble at Hogwarts. It is rumored that she is called "The Slytherin Princess" or even "The Hogwarts Princess". This can be quite disturbing to some readers who have children attending the school. With family in so many high places in the school (Headmaster, Deputy headmistress and Head of Gryffindor, Head of Slytherin and Potions Professor, and History of Magic professor) one is left to wonder if the girl is made to follow any rules at all? Some parents are left wondering if a little should even be allowed to be in attendance with the general public.**

 **The reason for all of this new speculation is due to an incident that occurred very early this morning on the Hogwarts quidditch pitch. For some reason, Harriet Malfoy, Slytherin's newest seeker, was allowed to practice with the Gryffindor quidditch team by her new brother, Oliver, who happens to be the Gryffindor quidditch team captain. Could there be something sinister behind this?**

 **Rightfully so, many of the Gryffindor teammates had negative things to say about letting the Slytherin seeker know their secrets, but a seventh year, Worthington, confirmed that Oliver Malfoy threatened him into submission. Worthington says that Oliver told him 'if he had a problem with Harriet playing, then he would be kicked off of the team.'**

 **Worthington also says that Harriet was disruptive the entire practice. Towards the end, there was an accident that nearly knocked the little from her broom. Oliver blamed Worthington and ejected him from the team. Worthington claims that when he was handing his bludger over to his captain to follow his orders, Harriet was in the way and she was knocked from her broom. Isaac Jacobs, another teammate, managed to catch her just before she hit the ground.**

 **It seems that little Harriet has more than just her family in her back pocket because the groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, showed up immediately and dragged Worthington by his ear to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore expelled him and called aurors to escort the boy from the school. Was this expulsion fair, or was this the revenge of a bitter grandfather?**

 **Sources confirm that Harriet Malfoy is currently in the infirmary in a healing sleep due to multiple fractures and severe whiplash, but she is due to make a full recovery. Jacobs was also admitted to the infirmary for injuries related to catching Miss Malfoy from a long drop.**

 **Later in the day, the rest of the family was observed in Hogsmeade enjoying the sunshine and time with each other. Shouldn't they have been in class or teaching? Just how much does this family get away with? What kind of example does this set for the other children?**

 **While in the wizarding village, the Malfoy parents unleashed their children onto Zonko's Joke Shop where Tyler Worthington, older brother of recently expelled student Jensen Worthington, works. Is this mere coincidence or is this family targeting the Worthington's?**

 **Sources say that Tyler and the youngest Malfoy son, Draco, got into a heated argument, and Draco lashed out at the man. Tyler says that when he drew his wand to defend himself, the oldest Malfoy, Marcus, attacked him from behind and disarmed him.**

 **Tyler, afraid of what the Malfoy heir, a historically dark family, might do to him, used Draco as a human shield to protect himself.**

 **The parents quickly arrived on scene where Lucius Malfoy stunned and chained up Tyler and called aurors to apprehend him. Tyler was hauled away in handcuffs.**

 **The events of today leave this reader to wonder, just how much power does this family have? Do they unfairly use their power to rule the school, and does this power extend to have some control over the Ministry?**

Draco was furious. After reading the article, he looked up to assess the feelings of the great hall. It was obvious that some students believed the nonsense while others thought it was ridiculous. He looked down the table at Marcus who was trying to read the article over someone's shoulder. He went to his oldest brother and sat as close as he could. He allowed Marcus to read his copy of the paper. It didn't take long for Marcus to become enraged. He slipped his arm around Draco in a show of brotherly support, and then he looked across to the Gryffindor table to be sure that Ollie was alright.

At the head table, the majority of the professors were also furious. They knew that the Malfoy children were held to a higher standard than the rest of the students. Lucius and Severus expected obedience and exemplary behavior and efforts from their children. The headmaster took one look at his fuming son and son-in-law and shook his head to signify them not to show a huge reaction to the blasphemous article. The truth would be revealed soon enough, and then revenge could be had against Rita Skeeter.

Oliver and the rest of Gryffindor quidditch team read the article and couldn't believe what they were reading. That was not at all how the practice went. The majority of the team was saying that they were going to write in to the prophet with their own experiences of the practice. They wouldn't allow Worthington to get away with such blatant lies.

The only person who seemed pleased or at least completely unaffected by the article was Professor Quirrell.

After dinner, the family was going to meet in the infirmary to check on Harriet. Draco had stayed behind in the great hall to talk to his dorm mates and tell them not to wait up on him. He would be sleeping in his parents quarters tonight. As he rounded the last corner to the infirmary, he saw a couple of students gathered in the hallway obviously up to no good. He debated briefly whether he should care or not before he saw Oliver in the midst of them.

Multiple older students were harassing Oliver about the article. Draco wanted to help, but he was a Slytherin. He cunning enough to know he was no match for that many students with many more years of experience than him. He needed help. He quickly found his oldest brother and told him what was happening. Marcus, being the responsible one, stopped by the infirmary and yelled in, "Papa, Dad, hurry into the hallway! Come help Oliver." Marcus didn't wait to see that his parents heard him. He rushed to aid his brother.

When he arrived on scene, Oliver was cornered by four older students, one Gryffindor, two Ravenclaws, and one Hufflepuff. He was proud to see that his own house was absent from tormenting his brother. No doubt no one in his own house was stupid enough to go after their head of house's son, regardless of the house said son was sorted into.

The older students were casting various jinxes and hexes at Oliver while taunting him about getting special privileges. They had long ago disarmed him, and one tall 7th year held his wand high out of reach. It was obvious that Oliver was hurting and scared, but he was trying to maintain his brave Gryffindor mask.

Marcus was just about to take matters into his own hands when he heard his Dad in a very scary, silky voice, "What in the name of Merlin is going on here? Five points from everyone involved. Now everyone except for you four get out of here."

Severus waited until the students followed his instructions. All of the students except for Draco and Marcus obeyed, and he turned to them, "That includes you two, Misters Malfoy. Go on to the infirmary, and we will catch up shortly."

Marcus knew not to argue with his Head of House/Father when he was in this scary teacher discipline mode, so he just grabbed Draco's elbow and led him away from the scene.

Oliver was clearly relieved to see his parents show up, and Severus didn't see his wand on him.

"Mr. Malfoy, where is your wand?"

Oliver glared at the tall 7th year and pointed at him, "He stole it from me, and he wouldn't give it back. He taunted me with my wand just out of reach while the rest of them cast jinxes and curses at me!"

Lucius cast a finite incantatum at Oliver to right him to normal, and then he sent a mutinous glare at the older students, "You dare gang up on a younger student…a defenseless younger student?"

He walked over to Oliver and helped him to stand. Then he kept his arm around his shoulders. "Let's ignore the fact that he is my son. You three bullied a defenseless younger student mercilessly. That is enough to warrant 100 points from each of you, two weeks of detentions with Mr. Filch, a letter home, and a meeting with the headmaster. Let's see what he has to say about your treatment of his grandson. Dismissed to your common rooms, now."

The boys all paled and rushed to clear the scene. The 7th year who had Oliver's wand just dropped it in order to get out there faster. Severus picked up the wand and handed it to Oliver. Then they walked with Oliver to the infirmary.

Poppy took one look at Oliver and noticed the bruises on his face and hands, and said, "Come over here, Mr. Malfoy. Let me have a look at you. Merlin's beard, I am going to need to dedicate a whole new room just to the Malfoy family."

Oliver was deemed mostly ok. Poppy cast a few healing spells over him and said he needed a good night of rest. Then she grabbed Oliver gently by the chin and directed his gaze up to hers and said, "Pay no mind to those gossip mongering tabloids, dear. All of this will blow over soon. This will show you whom your true friends are. For now, hold your head high and be brave. You were sorted Gryffindor for a reason." She pulled him into a comforting embrace. When she pulled back, she winked at him and teased, "Never thought there would ever be a Gryffindor Malfoy."

Then they walked to join the rest of the family near Harriet's bed. Snuffles and Remus joined them soon after. They all sat around the bed talking and enjoy each other's presence until curfew. Poppy tried to kick them all out of her hospital wing.

"All right. It's been a long day for everyone here, so I want you all to head back to your quarters and get some sleep."

Severus made to argue with her, but she cut him off, "Severus, there is no reason for you to stay with her tonight. We all need sleep. You all have classes tomorrow, and I don't expect her to wake up for another day anyway. My elves will keep watch, and if anything happens, you will be notified immediately."

Severus didn't look happy. He wanted to tell Poppy that he was not a child, and she had no authority over him. Lucius knew that look in his husband's eyes, so he put a hand on Sev's shoulder and told him, "It's ok. Sev. We will come see her first thing in the morning. She will be alright for one night."

He said it gently, but Severus heard the underlying authority. He wisely opted to listen to his husband, but he had another idea. He turned to Snuffles, and commanded the dog, "All right, Snuffles. Get up there and watch over her tonight. Keep her safe and warm."

Padfoot gave a happy yip and jumped up onto Harriet's bed. The large dog took up most of the room, but he made sure not to crowd the girl. Poppy had a look a of pure outrage on her face.

"No! I don't think so. This is a hospital, not a kennel. That mangy fleabag will not be staying the night." Poppy said forcefully.

Severus idly scratched the dog behind the ears, and smirked at the mediwitch, "Either the dog stays or I stay. He is her familiar. He will not leave her side all night. If he misbehaves at all tonight, then I will just have him neutered."

Remus, caught off by the threat to his mate, growled under his breath, and Snuffles gave a startled whimper. Poppy just wanted this day to be over so she relented, "Fine, but if this dog does anything tonight, I will neuter both of you." Then she turned and walked away from the gawking family. Severus was appalled. Snuffles was grinning (as much as a dog could grin), and Remus was trying to contain his laughter.

Severus and Lucius fretted quietly over Harriet by rearranging the covers over her small frame and each kissing her forehead to wish her a goodnight. Marcus tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he bid her goodnight. Oliver stood awkwardly by her bed. He longed to feel comfortable enough to be more open with his feelings and affection, but he was unaccustomed to such things from a childhood spent without any affection. Draco leaned down and hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Get well, Harry, I need my best friend back."

The family settled down in their quarters, and the boys were sent to bed after showers and a calming cup of chamomile tea. Marcus let his brothers go ahead of him. He hung back to talk to his fathers, "Do you think Harriet will really be alright? Could there be any side effects from this?"

Lucius stepped up to him and placed his hand on Marcus's shoulder. "I truly do not know, Marcus. We will have to vigilant in the future and more cautious with her. I think we may have given her too much leeway."

Marcus nodded and said, "I feel terrible. I wish I could have done something. I won't ever let her out of my sight again. Magic chose me to be her big brother and protector, and I don't feel as though I have kept up my side of the bargain."

Severus spoke to him with such compassion, "Nonsense, Marcus. You had no control over her sneaking out. No one could have prevented this from happening. The only one to blame is Jensen Worthington. You did a wonderful job protecting Draco from the older Worthington and Oliver from those older students. You are a fine older brother, and we are proud to call you son."

Then unexpectedly, the dour potions master gave him a tight hug. Feeling caught up in the moment, Marcus hugged back and responded, "Thanks, Dad."

When they pulled apart, Lucius gave him a hug as well and then told Marcus, "All right. It's late. You better head on in to bed. There's no telling what those two are doing in there without any proper supervision."

Marcus chuckled and retorted, "Don't worry, Papa. I'll keep them in line. Goodnight."

When Marcus went into their bedroom, he saw Oliver and Draco near asleep, both curled up in Oliver's bed. He looked across the room to his own empty bed before deciding to sleep with his brothers. He placed an enlargement charm on Oliver's bed and then settled himself between his younger brothers. With an arm around each brother, he made a silent vow to himself to always take care of and protect his siblings no matter what.

Lucius and Severus stayed in the living room comforting each other and chatting for another hour. As they made the way to their own bedroom, they stopped to check on the boys. Their hearts melted at the sight of the brothers all in one bed. Severus took a quick photograph and then followed Lucius to their room.

A few hours later – in the middle of the night:

Across the castle, Quirrell was stealthily making his way to the infirmary ward under the direction of his Lord/parasite. The Potter (Malfoy?) brat was all alone and unconscious in the infirmary. That blasted prophecy would never be fulfilled after tonight. He would simply murder the girl in her sleep, and then when the Dark Lord returned to his body, there would be interference from the pesky Girl Who Lived. In a few minutes, the wizarding world would no longer be able to call her that.

Quirrell cast disillusionment and silencing charms before quietly opening the door to the infirmary. He didn't know if there were any other students in the hall. Disillusionment charms weren't perfect. They didn't make one invisible. It just made it so that you went unnoticed unless someone focused on you.

Padfoot drifted in and out of a light sleep. He heard the infirmary doors open, and feigned sleep so that he could sneakily keep an eye on the late night visitor. He sensed that whoever it was couldn't be up to anything good. If there was an actual need for the infirmary, the intruder wouldn't be so quiet.

Padfoot stared though lidded eyes at the direction of the door. He could hear light footsteps and smell garlic even from across the room. Quirrell! Padfoot figured he must have used a disillusionment charm, so he focused on trying to find the quivering, stuttering fool. He saw a blur, and he concentrated on it. Sure enough, it was Professor Quirrel. Padfoot decided to see what he had planned. If it was anything sinister, then he needed to time his attack just right to get the upper hand. He was, afterall, only a dog. His only defense was his teeth.

Quirrell tried to contain his excitement in the dark, empty infirmary. The girl was asleep in one of the last beds, and her giant mutt was sprawled over top of her also asleep. The dog was unexpected, but it shouldn't cause too much trouble. This was going to be easy. Maybe he could feign sick tomorrow so that no one would see his joyious reaction to the brat being announced dead.

He crept along to the girl's bed, and then he pulled his wand. He leaned over the girl completely ignoring the dog.

Padfoot knew this was his chance. He lunged and bit down as hard as he could onto the professors neck. Quirrell dropped his wand in shock and pain, and then he was dragged away from the girl. Padfoot let go of the man long enough to get to the wand.

He debated briefly with himself whether Padfoot should chew the wand in half or Sirius should pick up the wand and kill the man. He decided he couldn't risk his cover being blown just yet, and he knew he could hold off the man until help arrived.

He quickly picked up the wand in his mouth and chewed it up into little pieces. Quirrell was still on the ground holding his neck trying to stop the bleeding. Padfoot howled as loud as possible. It was a fearsome howl. The howl resonated through the majority of the castle.

As he was the only dog on the school grounds besides Fang, everyone who heard the howl knew where it originated. Fang was never inside the castle after all. Quirrell fled from the infirmary. Padfoot had to watch him leave. He was not going to leave Harriet's side. Less than one minute later, Remus came storming into the infirmary with yellow eyes blazing. He wasn't even dressed properly. He had on his nightclothes and bare feet.

Poppy, Severus, and Lucius were very soon to follow. They all made their way over to the sleeping girl. She seemed to be completely unaffected. Snuffles was snarling at all of them. He wouldn't take any chances. He needed to verify their scents first.

Severus threatened him, "You mangy mutt. Don't growl at me. That's my daughter. I'll be damned—"

Remus interrupted him. "Severus, he needs to smell us to be sure it's really us. He's still protecting her." Then Remus stepped forward slowly to offer his hand to the dog. Snuffles gave a long sniff and then relaxed marginally. He repeated the process with all of the newcomers, and then his attention was torn to the floo.

Dumbledore was striding towards them. Minerva was not present because she was sent to care for the children. They had all woken up from Snuffle's howl, and they were all worried.

Dumbledore quickly locked the doors to the infirmary and cast silencing spells. Then he looked towards Snuffles for answers. Snuffles seemed to hesitate and think briefly before he morphed into a man.

Poppy nearly fainted from shock. She looked at the rest of the men present in the room, and she was confused. None of them were reacting to the presence of this criminal in the near proximity to the helpless child. Dumbledore sensed her confusion and explained the entire situation briefly. Once she was all caught up, Sirius explained what had just happened. He told them about the wound and the blood loss. They hoped this would be enough proof to get rid of Quirrell. First they needed to get Sirius to the ministry to testify under veritaserum. They needed to prove his innocence and then condemn Quirrell.


End file.
